Crossfire
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: In the last few years, Chicago has seen the rise of the Mikaelson family with Klaus at its head. To counter the rising mob activity, the police bring a new Inspector in. Meanwhile Caroline Forbes just stepped into the foggy city. Peaky Blinders/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossfire**

Chapter 1

_Chicago 1921_

Caroline stepped down from the train. Smoke wrapped around the quay in the chilly early morning air of Chicago. Taking a brief look at her surroundings, she tightened her grip on her luggage and walked on. There was no turning back, she already had nothing left behind in Virginia. Holding her head high she made her way outside the train station. She had memorised the address she needed to go next meticulously during the train ride.

A couple of hours later, she stood before a bar in the downtown area of Chicago. The Mystic had an unassuming appearance from outside and hardly seemed like a reputed establishment. Taking a breath Caroline opened the door, here would be her first test.

"We're closed."

The older good-looking black woman behind the bar didn't raise her head from her account book as she spoke up. Still Caroline took a few steps forward, a determined glint entering her eyes.

"I saw the announce for a job, has it been filled yet ?"

Finally the other woman looked up, her gaze falling on Caroline, she took in the blond curls, the baby blue eyes, neat clothing and innocent air of the girl before her and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like the type who usually want to work in a saloon. You're too 'clean' looking for that."

"I left my small town to find work in the big city, I admit I don't really have much experience in bar keeping, but I'm a fast learner and I will definitely work hard if you give me a chance."

The woman observed her closely for a few minutes without words, her eyes edged with steel, as Caroline stayed quiet waiting for the verdict.

"I'm Gloria, I own this joint. I don't accept lateness from my employees, if you need a day off you better say it in advance unless you're dying. This place is a bar not a church so you'd better leave any prudishness you have outside the door, I don't allow any untowardness from our patrons to the employees, but a little of flirting back with the clients keep them happy and don't hurt the tips. If I find you sneaking drinks you're fired, if I find you sneaking money it'll be a much worse fate, are we clear ?"

"Yes. I'm Caroline Forbes, thank you for giving me a chance." Caroline gave a relieved smile.

"Well Sugar, welcome to Chicago."

-O-

Klaus looked over the people working for him hurrying around, doing their best to complete their job properly least they displeased their boss. Operations were running smoothly, but Klaus couldn't help his gaze searching out a threat.

Klaus Mikaelson was known for his paranoid nature, his ruthlessness and sharp intelligence that made him a feared crime boss at twenty-three. Those traits had certainly served him well to arrive where he was now. He had taken his father small operations and had turned them into something great in only three years. The Mikaelson family business was thriving under his leadership. Though the prettily referred 'business' in question was actually highly illegal activity.

The name Mikaelson was whispered in fear in the streets, and God help those who went against that family. Because only He could help after they were done with you. Recently even the police had taken notice of the organization and was growing wary of them.

The Mikaelson were a pack of wolves and they guarded their territory possessively. Klaus was the head of the family, but his siblings were not any less dangerous when you got to know them, as if viciousness run in their veins. The origin of Klaus rise as head of the family was well known by people, the bastard child, he killed his father at only nineteen and none of his siblings opposed him becoming the head, even though several were older than him, in fact they supported him. Also Mikael, their father's body had never been found so nobody could prove he'd been killed or that Klaus did it, even though everybody knew.

While calculating all that could go bad, Klaus still felt satisfaction thinking of how far they'd come. But he was far from finished, no his ambition was far from fulfilled. Chicago would soon be his.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah. What miracle brings you out from behind your pile of paperwork." He turned to his inpeccably suited older brother.

"Well, someone ought to make sure our affairs are properly recorded least we have problems later."

"A bit of trouble is always fun in the right circumstances. Kol would be bored to death otherwise."

"As long as he keep from being the troublemaker himself. But our wayward little brother isn't what I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it ?"

"The police has made a move. An Inspector was specially commissioned to come to this town to get rid of the rising mob activity." Elijah emotionlessly reported.

"Hmm. So we've finally become a thorn in their side. Well, it's within our predictions, get someone to dig more into what the police is up to and that new inspector. It seems that things will get interesting from now on."

-O-

"Welcome to our city Inspector Coleman."

"Thank you." He shook hands with the Police chief.

"I heard the glowing report of your achievements in your last assignment."

"I only did my duty. Eradicating the rats polluting our streets."

"Well said. I expect a lot from you Coleman." Laughed the Police chief as the Inspector answered with a cold smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Once you get the hang of it it'll get easier." Matt, the bartender Gloria had instructed to teach her said. Beside Matt and Caroline, there was another barmaid named Sylvia, she wasn't here today as it wasn't her shift. They took turn and had a day off a week, the Mystic opened after lunch until late in the night, Matt or Sylvia generally opened and Gloria was there every night. There were also a couple waitresses to walk the floor. That was what Matt had told her.

Right now it was late afternoon, but the night crowd hadn't made its appearance yet. A fact Caroline was glad for as it gave her some time to absorb anything she could learn from Matt and find her bearing.

"Generally, our bar patrons know to not touch the employees and risk pissing off Gloria but if anything happens just tell her or me and we'll take care of it."

"Thank you Matt." She sincerely thanked the blond boy. He barely looked older than her, and with his easy smile and cute blue eyes, he didn't look like someone who'd grown up surrounded by the dark side of Chicago. At least that's what she'd gathered in one afternoon. Caroline wondered if Gloria had given her a chance because she reminded her of him.

Caroline hadn't lied, she was a quick learner and beside a couple mistakes she quickly got used to the work. She also knew her way around the brands of whiskey and bourbon, her dad had been a fan, so it was a point on her side. Before long she was determined to know the other alcohol as well. By the end of her shift at ten, she was exhausted. Thankfully, her small flat was not far from the bar, still Gloria told Matt to walk her home as it was dark out and Chicago streets not nearly as safe as a small countryside town, before he run back to the bar to help Gloria.

Once in the safety of her apartment, Caroline slipped out of her shoes, thank god she'd chosen to wear flat heels, and sat heavily on her bed making the springs whine. It was her life now, and she would see it to the end. After all it had been her choice to come here. And once she decided something she wasn't the type to give up halfway. Her mother had called her stubborn, but Caroline knew she got it from her and had never missed to say as much every time she was called so, with her mother they had shared a laugh about it.

It still hurt to think of Liz Forbes, Caroline quickly changed her track of thoughts.

She hadn't seen any big shot gangsters at the bar yet. Not that she'd know in any case, but none of the patrons tonight had the aura of importance and power she imagined surrounded powerful people. Though she saw plenty of shifty guys, probably low level thugs. But it was her first day and she'd left early for a night at the Mystic. If big shot came, they probably arrived late in the dark. But still early enough to enjoy a few hours of fun at the Mystic before its closure. In time she would learn she was sure.

-O-

At the Mikaelson offices the member of the family had gathered in Klaus office. He looked at his siblings and lieutenant. Elijah had of course chosen an armchair in which he primly sat his legs crossed, arranging his cufflinks a disinterested look on his face. Freya was occupying a chair before his desk, patiently waiting for him to speak. Kol was lounging on the couch, clearly uncaring of propriety, his ever present mischievous smile on a corner of his lips. Marcel, his right-hand man stood leaning against the wall, used to the Mikaelson ways already. Klaus leaned back in his desk chair, crossing his fingers before him.

"Elijah, what did you learn on the police side."

"Inspector Coleman arrived two days ago and was warmly welcomed by Chicago police chief. Apparently his record is quite stellar and he's a straight-laced man who would never accept a bribe. His methods against criminal are also considered rather ruthless, as he will counter violence with violence."

"Sounds like it's gonna get fun around here." Kol smirked from his place on the couch.

Klaus ignored his younger brother, his mind registering the new information, calculating.

"We'll just go on as we are right now, his first move will tell us more about him than hearsay. Any other problems ?"

"The Italians are getting bolder. I had to teach a lesson to a couple of their thugs to stop encroaching on our territory." Kol reported with a vicious glint in his eyes that didn't speak good of the state of those thugs.

"Old Salvatore was never happy with you taking over Mikael and especially when your family has grown as big and powerful as his in the last few years." Said Marcel.

"Right now the power of the city is mostly divided in between the Salvatore and us, but the balance will break sooner or later. As impatient as Salvatore is probably sooner." Freya cautioned.

"Then it will be a war on three fronts." Klaus low tone captured everyone's attention in the room.

"War ?" Elijah warily spoke.

"Three fronts, not two ?" Kol scrunched his eyebrows.

"With their new Inspector, if blood rain down the streets in a fight with the Italians, the police won't stay out of it, they'll probably aim to take advantage of us weakening each other to try to take care of all of us scourge of the good people." Mirlessly smiled Klaus.

"Indeed, it would be the best strategy." Elijah thoughtfully said.

"Are we ready for that kind of war ?" Freya looked directly Klaus in the eyes.

Considering, he answered his oldest sibling.

"We always knew we'd have to fight against the Salvatore if we want to take total control of this city, and though the police angle complicates things it's not unmanageable. Marcel, how is our force compared to the Salvatore."

"In quantity we are pretty much even, though they have a bit more money being an old family an' all. If we're talking quality, we should have the edge."

"For now we'll prepare, keep it quiet, run the operations as usual. When things come to a head we'll be ready." Klaus concluded darkly.

-O-

Panting, cheeks flushed, the beautiful blond fell back on the bed as she waited for her heartbeat to settle down, her lover next to her in a similar state. Her breath under control again she licked her lips and rolled on her side, leaning her head on her elbow as she stared down at the man at her side.

"So what was the meeting about that even Freya and Kol were there ?"

"You know I can't tell you Bekah, Klaus would kill me."

Rebekah snorted.

"Only if he knew it was pillow talk after you had sex with his baby sister. Klaus doesn't care if I know about the business as long as I keep my mouth shut and don't betray him."

He sighed, but knew she was right.

"A war is coming. With the Salvatore."

"Pity. The sons are at least easy on the eyes." Rebekah uncaringly said as she traced the dark skin of her lover's chest with a finger.

"The police is also on the move. Keep your head down in the coming time." He seriously warned.

"The police ? They've always been too scared to go against the mob." Bekah frowned disdainfully.

"Things are changing. Listen to me this time Bekah and be careful." He gripped her wandering hand with his.

"You're cute when you worry about me Marcel. How should I show you my appreciation ?" She leaned closer to him, his gaze heating as he looked at her.

Before she knew it, she found herself flat on her back, Marcel looming over her, her smile captured by his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline had been in Chicago for a week the first time she saw them. The Mikaelson in the flesh. The terror of Chicago streets.

She was going about serving the patrons as usual behind the bar that night when a hush fell upon the saloon. She felt the hair on the nape of her neck standing in the tense air. But as soon as it happened, everything was back to normal and the noise in the Mystic came back. From the corner of her eyes, she looked at the group of people who had entered as they made their way up the stairs to the second story full of booths. It was easy to see they were regulars. There were three men and one girl.

The girl held the arm of one of the men, but not in the possessive way a lover would, similarly the man looked at the girl with fond exasperation as she was saying something but not as a man look at a woman. The two other men followed behind. Both were dark haired and there was definitely an air of family in their features who hinted at them being brothers, or related, at least, just as the other man and girl had their own similar features. The older dark haired man had a politely bored look on his face, that would make others wonder if it was his permanent expression. The younger one, had a mischievous air clinging to him, eyes taking in his surroundings as if looking for a new toy to break.

The girl was beautiful, and obviously liked to be the center of attention, as well as being the best dressed woman in the room. But what attracted her gaze was the last man. His curls sleeked back, sharp eyes who only softened as he looked at the girl at his side. And there was the aura of power she had imagined would surround those big shot gangsters. But it was more than that, you could feel the authority dripping from him, charisma in spade as he walked into the room. He was handsome, all of them were good-looking, unfairly so it could be said.

"That's the Mikaelson." Matt quietly told her from beside her, and Caroline chastised herself that he had caught her interest. She turned her eyes to her new friend to stop herself from staring more.

"That's Klaus Mikaelson, his brothers Elijah and Kol, and their sister Rebekah. They generally stay on the floor above so you don't have to worry about serving them unless they specially come to the bar to ask for a drink. Gloria or one of the waitresses will take care of it. Just stay out of their way and you'll be fine."

Seeing his serious look she could only nod and swallow the questions burning her tongue.

Unable to resist the temptation she took a peek at them again, they were now settled in the big central booth, only visible from a certain angle at the bar, it was so anyone in the booth could indicate the bar staff for an order while mostly in privacy from the rest of the ground floor. Just as she had turned her eyes toward them, Klaus turned his head and his eyes met hers. His shocking blue eyes froze Caroline for a second before she tore her gaze away going back to her inventory of the bar remaining alcohol. Her heart pounding took a bit to settle down and she didn't dare look again.

-O-

Caroline had just finished grocery shopping and was heading back to her flat when an obvious thug reeking of cologne and cheap tobacco blocked her way. Warily she looked around, she was in an isolated street and nobody was around, at least nobody who would try to help her.

"What's a doll like you doing here all alone." The man drawled in what he probably thought a suave way.

"Look, I just want to get home, so please don't block my way."

"Then I should escort such a pretty girl like you home, it's unsafe in those streets alone." He stepped closer and she stepped around, avoiding being in his reach.

"No thank you. Please go back to your business."

"Maybe I want you to be my business."

"For the last time, no thank you." Caroline clutched her handbag closer, her small gun was in it.

"Ah, don't play hard to get." He tried to reach for her, but she evaded him again now completely on full alert.

"Leave me alone !"

Now the man looked angry at her and shouted.

"You bitch !"

Caroline readied herself to fight back if he lunged, just when a voice interrupted.

"She told you no ! Get a hint and scram !"

The man turned in the direction of the voice, but Caroline didn't take her eyes off him yet, taking advantage of his distraction to put more space between them.

"Who the hell are you ? It's none o' you're business ! Walk away before I mess your pretty face." He threatened the girl who'd help her.

"You can try, but I doubt someone as daft as you seem to be could beat anyone." She sneered.

"You... !"

Caroline having put enough distance with the man sneaked a glance toward her helper, she was a girl around her age, with dark skin and pretty green eyes who were glaring at the thug right now.

"I believe you were told to leave mate. It's not your territory here." Another man stepped out of an alley shadow. He was tall, handsome with dark hair and an easy smile who barely hide the danger hiding behind as the thug paled at his appearance. He grumbled something, but left with his tail between his legs.

Caroline took a breath in relief.

"What are you doing here ?" The girl asked the other man.

"Apparently I'm saving you from trouble." He closed the distance with her, though stopped at a respectable way away.

"I could have handled it alone, he didn't look that strong." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Those type of two bit thug usually carries around a knife. It would be a shame if a gorgeous girl like you were hurt." He winked at her and she huffed.

Caroline felt there was history there, but decided now would be a good time to remind them of her presence.

"Hm. Thank you for the help. It was unexpected, but appreciated." She told the girl.

"Don't worry about it. Us girls got to stick together in those rough streets. And I hate those kind of lowlife." She gave her a quick smile.

"Do I get a thank you too ?" The man asked, though his eyes were on the girl not Caroline.

"I said I could have handled it." She snapped at him.

"Now you're just being mean on purpose. And here I was worried about you." He put his hand on his heart as if wounded.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you, your presence probably avoided a fight."

"At least someone recognizes my contribution." He finally turned toward her and she saw his eyes sweep her over as an appreciative look entered his eyes. "The name's Enzo, beautiful, feel free to use it." He gave her a charming smile and she answered with a polite one.

"Well, as the two of you look like you'll be alright, I unfortunately have business waiting for me elsewhere."

"No one holding you back." The girl gave him an insincere smile.

"Can't wait for the day you change your tune." He called back before disappearing into an alley.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She extended her hand to the other girl.

"Bonnie." She smiled shaking the hand before she seemed to remember something. "Wait you're Matt new friend who works at the Mystic ?"

"You know Matt ?" It was Caroline turn to tilt her head in question.

"Yeah. We both grew up around here. My family owns a flower shop. And my grandma's related to Gloria, she's taken Matt under her wing since he was small, his mom used to be a waitress at the Mystic before she bailed on him and skipped town with some guy. I'm only telling you that because everyone already knows the story and he said you were a nice girl, so you won't look down on him for it."

"Of course not. Matt really helped me when I started working and still do."

"Good. There's already too few good people in this goddamn town."

Caroline laughed, she was beginning to like this Bonnie.

"Who is Enzo ? You two seemed to know each other."

"He just likes to come make an annoyance of himself from time to time. And he might look charming, but better stay away. He work for the Mikaelson, if you work at the Mystic you should know who they are."

"Yes."

Caroline and Bonnie parted ways on good terms and promised to see each other again, Caroline had said she'd visit the flower shop as she wanted to brighten her flat a bit anyway. Her mind was on another point though, it seemed she'd met a big shot of the Mikaelson's, because she might not know much about this Enzo but she recognized he wasn't a lower minions, he was an elite. Also an interesting fact was he had said to the other man that he wasn't in his territory, which meant the thug probably belonged to a rival mob.

-O-

"Here Inspector the files you asked."

"Thank you Brady." Inspector Coleman thanked the younger officer.

Looking through the thick package would take some time, but it was always good to learn more about your enemy. And that was what the Mikaelson and all other gangsters were, an infection ruining this city and he'd been charged to cure it. Reading Klaus Mikaelson file, he thought as long as they were left to rot once he was finished with them, he wouldn't mind if it was either in a cell in jail, or a dirt grave.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorite!

Be honest, how many of you thought Klaus was the one who would help Caroline? Nope Bonnie is Caroline knight!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline hummed as she did the inventory, Gloria had quickly discovered that she was even better at managing things than serving drinks, and put her skills to use. She was quite satisfied because she felt it meant the older woman was beginning to trust her, but she also had to swallow the acidic guilt that threatened to rise in her throat at that thought. Still, she couldn't help liking Gloria, and her exotic eccentricity, her nice coworker Matt, and the ambiance of the Mystic. After growing up in a small town and living a somewhat sheltered life, it felt like a splash of colors and noises had entered it.

"You like to sing Caroline ?"

Surprised, as she thought she was alone, she turned around to see Gloria leaning on the bar, a cigarette on her lips as she watched her with interest.

"Occasionally. Though I never sang before a crowd like you before, I'd get cold feet." She gave a small smile. She loved when Gloria sang most nights, her velvety smooth voice bewitching the bar patrons.

"It only takes one time, and you'll be addicted to it. The thrill of the music in your ears as you abandon yourself to it, you won't care for who'll watch then." Gloria said knowingly her eyes looking far off.

Caroline had to admit the words were tempting her. Maybe she'd get brave enough someday.

-O-

Finished oiling his gun, Klaus began to put the bullets in the chambers meticulously.

"Enzo reported he found one of Salvatore thug harassing girls in our part of town." Marcel broke the silence.

"Will I need to clean up a mess." Elijah didn't raise his head from his book, unhurriedly turning the page.

"No, since no fight had broken yet when he intervened, he let him go with a warning."

"Enzo, ever the defender of women." Klaus smirked.

"Bonnie was one of the girls."

"And it did not end in bloodshed, first from little Bennett and then by Enzo ?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. Even Elijah glanced up from his book before going back to it. Marcel smiled.

"Rather than who Enzo chooses to court, we have more important matter to discuss Niklaus."

"Important matter ?" Marcel tone turned serious, it wasn't often he was caught out of the loop.

"An eventual alliance, against the Italians." Klaus stated in a bored tone.

"One we probably will need."

"Yes, yes. Didn't I already agree it was a good idea older brother ?"

"Did you look through the list of possibilities I gave you ?"

"Of course. Mr Briggs seems like the best option financially speaking."

"I'll arrange a meeting." Elijah nodded and stood up, leaving the office.

"Marcel, the Salvatore have been too bold recently, tell the men that if they see one of them in our territory they should make sure to return him by way of the lake. If old Salvatore thinks he can walk all over us, he's got another thing coming." Klaus cocked his gun, before putting the safety back on.

-O-

It was chilly this early afternoon as Caroline made her way to The Mystic for her shift. Just as she was close to the bar, from the opposing side of the road, she saw a man she'd only caught a glimpse of a couple of times since her arrival in Chicago. The most infamous man of Chicago, Klaus Mikaelson, was walking in the broad daylight street.

His eyes turned toward her, and their gazes met. Instead of looking away like before, Caroline held his stare, maybe it wasn't so much that she wouldn't turn away but that she couldn't. It felt like his piercing blue eyes had taken her captive and only when he turned back ahead of him was she able to wrench the Mystic door open and get inside. Heart pounding in her ears. What was it about Klaus Mikaelson that could fascinate her so much ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"When are you going to talk about us to your brother ?" The dark haired beauty asked him as she rearranged her skirt.

"Soon, Katerina, you have my promise. I am just waiting for the right moment you know that." Elijah said while buttoned his shirt back up.

"Is Klaus ever in a good mood ?" She rolled her eyes, before draping her arms around the Mikaelson shoulders. "Just consider what I said, we can just elope and then we'll go to your family."

"No. My family should be there when we get married."

"Fine, just don't forget your promise." She dropped her arms.

"Never."

She smiled enticingly before kissing him languorously.

"Think of me." She whispered in his ear before leaving the room her hips swaying.

-O-

"Provoking the Mikaelson isn't a good idea."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it boy." Giuseppe Salvatore rebuked his youngest son. "And you, have the shipments arrived ? You better take care of it correctly."

"Yes, sir." Damon answered tightly.

"Fine, you two can go."

Once the door of their father's office closed behind them, Damon clenched his fists.

"Until when are we going to have to take his order."

"If he continues to bait Klaus Mikaelson, perhaps not for much longer, but then we'll be dead too."

"Always the pessimist little brother."

"Or realist. Even if we win the war that's coming it won't be without a lot of bloodshed."

"We'll think of something. We always do."

-O-

"Freya, what do you think of this dress ?"

"Going out ?" She asked her little sister.

"Just to the Mystic, I feel like dancing tonight." She smiled brightly twirling.

"So unfair. I want to go too." Pouted Henrik.

"I wasn't allowed to go either until I was sixteen. You just have to wait."

"Yeah, but you're a girl." Grummeled the youngest Mikaelson.

"What's that supposed to mean ?!" Rebekah glared at him.

"Enough. None of us were allowed there until we reached sixteen, it was Mother's rule. And you only have a year left to wait Henrik." Freya intervened before her sister lost her temper.

"Well, if I can't go there, I'm at least going to hang out with my friends." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Be back before nine or I'll come get you." Warned Freya to her disappearing littlest brother, but she smiled fondly.

"Brat." Rebekah huffed.

"And you're better ?" Laughed her eldest.

"I'm eighteen. I'm an adult." Primly said the younger blond.

"You're used to getting your way, and some would say a spoiled princess. I'd mostly blame Klaus for that, but we all pampered you and Henrik growing up."

"I don't see why I shouldn't get anything I want, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Yes. But be careful of reaching for the sun or you'll get burned." Freya's tone turned serious. "I know about you and Marcel."

Rebekah stiffened, as a cold chill went down her back.

"Does Klaus..."

"Our brother doesn't know anything." The younger girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Yet. Sooner or later he will learn of it."

"You won't tell him, right ?" She worried.

"No, it's not my secret to tell and you should be allowed the right to see who you want. After all, I wasn't too much older than you when I got married." She looked in the distance as if remembering the past as a flash of sorrow passed on her face.

Rebekah put a comforting hand on hers.

"I'll give you an advice, it's for you to decide to follow or not. Tell Klaus, better he learns it from you and Marcel than from a third party which will happen if this continue on. If you're not serious then break things off, there's plenty of boys for you to play around that aren't so close to our family."

"I really like Marcel. No, I think I love him." Murmured Rebekah.

"Then tell Klaus." Freya firmly reinstated.

Rebekah remained silent, thinking. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. After all, she knew her older brother's temper.

* * *

Katherine makes an appearance, so do the Salvatore brothers. More setting up... But Klaroline is coming I promise.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Caroline ! Matt !" Bonnie waved at them as they neared the flower shop.

In the month she'd been in Chicago she'd developed a friendship with Bonnie and Matt. They might not be best of friends yet, but the two had sort of taken her under their wing.

"How're things with the shop ?" Matt asked the pretty dark skinned girl.

"As usual. We pay for protection, we're not bothered, and we're selling our flowers." She shrugged.

"Protection ?" Caroline tilted her head.

"To the Mikaelson, all the locals around this part pay them a tithe and they leave us alone and if other gangsters make trouble they protect us."

"Is the Mystic the same then ?"

"The Mystic is special, they kind of own a part of it, though it's mostly Gloria's. I sometime forget you aren't from around here and don't know those things." Matt told her.

"Well, it's your home now, if you want to know something just ask us."

"Thank you. I'm glad I got to meet you two." Caroline gave them a smile.

They answered with one too, before Matt took a serious air.

"Things are getting tense around here. There's a buzz around the patrons recently like something is about to happen. I asked Gloria and she said I should keep my head down in the coming months and not get caught up in it. You girls should do the same." He warned them.

"How serious is it ?" Bonnie lowered her voice, a hard edge in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." Matt shook his head.

Bonnie sighed and turned to Caroline, who was absorbing the information silently.

"Looks like you'll get to witness Chicago brand of trouble sooner rather than later Forbes."

-O-

"Klaus, Elijah, are you eating with us tonight ?" Freya smiled, delighted at her brothers appearance in their house dining room.

"We finished work sooner than we thought." Klaus answered, settling at the head seat of the table, as Elijah pressed a kiss to his older sister's cheek in passing before sitting to his right.

"Well, maybe your presence will make up for Kol appalling manners." Rebekah appeared from the kitchen door followed by said brother.

"When did you get this uptight Bekah ? Careful you don't get stuck that way or nobody'll want you." He joked with a wicked smile as Rebekah turned red.

"Shut up !"

"Enough." Elijah gave them a look.

"Nik ! Lijah ! You're here !" Henrik happily greeted his older brothers upon entering the room.

"Had a good day Henrik ?" Klaus grinned at his youngest brother.

"I'd rather help you with the business." He pouted.

"Finish school first." Freya said as if having repeated the same thing a hundred times.

"Ah, I remember that phrase." Kol grinned.

"But unlike you, Henrik actually get good results in school." Elijah said.

"We all have our strong points, I like my skills set just fine." He answered smugly.

"Don't we know it." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, dig in while it's hot." Freya ended the discussion as the last dish was put on the table by the housemaid, Keelin. As everyone began to eat, she looked at her family around her satisfied. "It's been too long since we all ate as a family like this."

"You're right sister." Klaus looked at his eldest sister at the other end of the table. A rare softening in his eyes.

"Well, Finn's missing though." Rebekah said.

"He'd be boring anyway." Kol shrug before smirking. "Though if he brings his wife, watching you trade barbs with her might be interesting."

"Sage can just stay in London the next time he visit." She grumbled, making him laugh and Klaus lips corner curled un-noticeably upward.

"Hush. She's not that bad when you give her a chance, and she's loyal to Finn." Freya added.

As the family continued to eat while talking and having a good time, Klaus felt himself relax for the first time in days. Yes, he'd protect them in the coming time. Always and Forever, that was their family promise when he became the Mikaelson head and he'd protect that.

-O-

In the dead of night, on a pier, one man approached another in the shadows.

"Everyone's in place Inspector." Officer Brady O'Leery reported to his superior.

"Good." Inspector Coleman answered. "As soon as they get their hands on the merchandise, give the signal. The cleaning of Chicago streets begins now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How the heck did something like that happen !" Klaus raged, hitting his desk with his hands as he stared down at Kol and Marcel.

"There has to be a leak." Marcel ground out his expression grave.

"Yes, that's been made abundantly apparent. What I want to know is where it came from, or who. Kol take care of it. Marcel finds a way to make up for the missing delivery. Elijah is already working on freeing the guys who got arrested, those that aren't dead anyway."

"Don't worry brother, I'll take care of it." Kol smirked, though it wasn't mischievous like usual, a dangerous glint entered his eyes as he left.

Marcel nodded, keeping his silence and leaving the office, it was not a good idea to be near Klaus when he was in this kind of mood. He was nearly pitying the ones responsible for the debacle of the previous night. Nearly.

He passed Elijah on his way out.

"How are things ?" Klaus asked without preamble his elder brother.

"They probably won't be able to avoid prison, but even if the police can make them talk somehow it's their words against us and it will not hold in court." The lawyer in the family replied.

"If any of them actually consider talking, they'll get a one way ticket to hell courtesy of a bullet to the brain long before it reach court." Klaus bit out darkly.

"We'll need that alliance more than ever now." Elijah reminded his volatile brother. "I have gotten us an invitation to the Crawford hotel banquet. Briggs will be there. It's our best chance to arrange a meeting without gathering too much attention."

"I'll go." Klaus wasn't looking forward to it in the mood he was but with some luck the matter of last night would be settled and over by then.

"Briggs will expect a gift." Elijah said, distaste coloring his words.

"Ah, yes. That kind of 'gift' wasn't it. As expected of a rich pig entrepreneur. Your little lover should know the type, would you consider lending her for the night, after all seeing her profession she's already used to it."

"Leave Katerina out of this Niklaus." Elijah glared at him.

"Just a suggestion." Klaus shrugged unconcerned.

"I hear Briggs preference is for blonde."

"I'll see to it." Klaus poured himself a bourbon and downed the drink.

-O-

The Mystic was busy that night, and Caroline had been refilling drinks left and right.

"Well, I remember you." A man sat down at the bar before her and she looked up at him, recognizing him imediately too.

"Enzo... Right ?"

"I'm flattered you remember. Enzo St John, at your service." He did a semi-bow jokingly.

"What can I get you Enzo St-John ?"

"Irish Scotch. To begin with." He winked at her.

Caroline didn't really answer as she prepared the drink, she wasn't ignoring him, but she had the impression he was a flirt, especially from what she heard from Bonnie. She'd gotten quite used to drunken patrons, or sober, flirting with her in that past month, but she had to admit Enzo seemed in a higher league. And had a charming accent. Still, she knew he wasn't serious and so choose to let it go, he didn't seem the type to get offended if a girl didn't flirt back.

"Here you go." She put his drink before him.

"Thanks Darling."

Melodic music began to fill the air as Gloria stood on the stage and began singing. Both Enzo and Caroline turned that way with the rest of the room. Caroline listened with a smile on her face and a bit of a wistful expression.

"Like music then ?" He saw her expression.

"Yes." She simply answered.

Once the song was finished the room broke into applause.

"So what's a man got to do to convince a pretty girl like you to have a drink with him."

"I'm working." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a barmaid, Gloria won't say anything about one drink, and I'm paying."

Caroline knew he was right.

"One drink, that's all, or I'll tell Bonnie." She looked him in the eyes.

"Might be worth it if it makes her jealous." He smiled roguishly.

Putting two small glasses on the counter, she filled them with alcohol. They both took one and Caroline knocked hers back at the same time as him. The drink left a burning path down her throat.

God, she was glad she had gotten used to drinking alcohol since coming to Chicago. It's not like she'd never drank before, she wasn't that sheltered, but she wasn't used to the burn of it. Gloria had given her one drink on her first day and said, if she worked with alcohol, she should be able to hold her liquor. Matt had made an amused expression when she'd coughed after drinking it. Still, she'd come a long way, and was able to share one drink with a patron if he asked nicely. Not that she did indulge in drinking though, she remembered Gloria's warning well about sneaking drinks. Besides, getting drunk was a bad idea for a lone girl in these parts, it was akin to be defenceless in a wolves den.

"I still don't know your name." Enzo brought her out of her thoughts.

"Caroline."

"Well, Caroline, I think we'll get along well." He raised his scotch glass to her before taking a sip.

-O-

Heels echoed on the pavement as Rebekah Mikaelson made her way through the street.

Turning at the street corner, she was suddenly pulled into a side street, she prepared herself to fight when a hand covered her mouth, and began to kick outward when her back met the brick wall of the alley and finally she saw her assailant. She immediately stopped struggling and he took back his hand, putting it above her head on the wall.

"Marcel." She breathed. And then she glared up at him. "Are you insane ? I could have hurt you !"

He smiled down charmingly at her.

"My girl being a badass is kind of a turn on." Marcel leaned toward her. Rebekah cheeks flushed pink and she tried to continue to glare, but she looked pleased. Her eyes trailed down to his lips. He didn't waste more time in capturing hers, pressing her against the wall as a moan escaped her.

A long moment later they finally separated.

"I should go." Whispered Marcel against her lips. "Don't forget what I told you about being careful." He let go of her and took a step back before walking out of the side street.

Rebekah took a moment to calm her heartbeat and neaten her clothes, before stepping out of the alley also, head held high.

-O-

In a dingy warehouse Kol was waiting.

Several men arrived pulling in another who was struggling in vain. They dropped him at Kol feet.

"I'd say welcome, but that'd imply you were a guest instead of a trespasser." Kol smiled.

"What do you want ? I'd didn't do anything, wha' people can't pass through a street anymore ?"

"See, but the problem is, it was our street, and you're one of Salvatore men. And my brother's been pretty annoyed lately with all of you rats scurrying around where you shouldn't. Well, good for me, I say, it means I get to play with new toys. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to break you too quickly, after all you're in the inner circle of old Salvatore or so I heard, Gino the Ear wasn't it, and I have plenty of questions to ask to pass the time. Now let's begin." A manic gleam entered Kol eyes, as his smile widened.

The other man had become white as a sheet and widened his eyes when Kol fingered a wooden bat. Suddenly the Mikaelson swung and caught the man in the middle, he bent clutching at his stomach in pain and coughing. Kol grabbed his hair and pulled his head back violently. The man cried out in pain.

"So what do you know about the police raid on our merchandise the other day ? Better talk quickly before I find you boring and call Klaus to see if it unknot your tongue."

Fear and dread entered the man's expression.

* * *

I will be raising the rating soon, just to warn you.

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caroline was walking through the exhibitions of the Art Institute of Chicago. She had to say it appealed to her academic mind, she'd always loved learning. Absorbed in her observation of the arts displayed she did not react when someone stood beside her before the painting.

"Are you in position ?"

"Yes Sir." She quietly responded without turning to her superior.

"Anything to report ?"

"Not yet. I've only been there a month and am working on gaining the trust of the people's around me. I've only glimpsed the Mikaelsons a few times at the Mystic, my shift generally end before they arrive at night and I deemed it would be suspicious to ask for a later shift yet."

"Yes. I trust your judgement on this, going too fast too soon could be detrimental to the whole operation. Anything else ?"

"The tensions are mounting in the streets, the Italians have begun to be more bold in the Mikaelsons territory, word out is to keep our heads down."

"Hmm." The Inspector nodded thoughtfully. "Your father was the finest Inspector I knew, he would be very proud of you Caroline." He left those words behind as he walked away.

She glanced at his retreating back from the corner of her eye before moving on to the next exhibit.

Steven Coleman had been her father's good friend as she grew up until he'd died years before, gunned down by criminals in the street. She hadn't known him well or seen much of him after the fact, but last year her mom had finaly died from an illness that had plagued her for a couple of years before, and soon after her boyfriend Tyler had been killed too by gangsters.

That was when Coleman had reappeared before her just as she was beginning to slip into depression and given her a chance to get her revenge from those who took her father and love, by helping cleaning up the streets from those thugs, all she had to do was passing information and how she got it was her business. Well, it hadn't been that hard, though at first she was nervous to be discovered, she quickly learned no one watched their mouth next to the pretty blonde looking like she was drowning her sorrow in alcohol, not that she didn't get some attention, unwanted, while playing her part, a drunk pretty girl. But she was clever enough to get out of those sticky situations herself, and in the end contributed to cleaning Virginia of the criminal plaguing it.

When all was over she'd felt like she had a purpose in life for the first time in months. Then Inspector Coleman had once again made her a proposition, to come help him in Chicago. She hadn't hesitated, she'd said yes and there she was now.

Coming out of her musings she left the Art Institute, she couldn't be late for her shift at the Mystic.

-O-

Doors of a warehouse opened, letting outside light filter in the dark space as five men stepped in.

Klaus Mikaelson was at the head of the group, no expression on his face besides the tightly controlled fury radiating from his cold blue eyes. His brothers flanked him, one in a pristine suit his usual bored expression crinkled as if he'd smelled something bad as he took in the sprawled form on the floor. The other however sported an easy smile that could have passed as innocent if it wasn't in expectation of the pain to come. Behind the Mikaelsons, Marcel stood with a neutral expression, arms crossed over his chest, the result of betraying the Mikaelsons, and in particular Klaus, was obvious, and if you were too stupid to understand that, then it was your own fault. Enzo closed the doors behind him, plunging them in the dark once again, only lighted by the feeble warehouse lamps.

Klaus took in the pathetic unconscious form before him, stopping some distance away, even from there he could smell the booze.

"Sold us to the coppers for drinking money. Well, actually sold us to the Italians who sold us to the coppers, but all the same here's our leak. Didn't even try to escape after from what I could tell from the hole he call his home, found him drunk out of his ass, barely even awakened for a bit when I dragged him here. It was no fun. But he should have sobered up by now, or at least be coherent enough to get what kind of trouble he's in." Kol told him as he hadn't said much on the way beside that he got the leak and who it was.

And wasn't that galling to have been betrayed by a small time thug in the lower ranks of his organisation, who sold out for some dollars worth of alcohol, when he'd costed them a much bigger price and setback. His temper already volatile over the whole affair flared up. He wouldn't give him an easy end.

"Wake him up." He ordered the two men guarding their guest against escaping.

Taking a bucket filled with water, one of them throw it over the man on the dirty floor, while the other retreated out of the way of the splash. The drunkard came to with a jolt as he sputtered, soaked from the head down.

"Welcome back to reality."

Blinking stupidly he raised his eyes to look at the figure of Klaus Mikaelson standing before him. He blinked a few times more before realisation seemed to hit him as he paled rapidly and shifting his eyes around took in the situation he was in, at which point he began to open and close his mouth like a fish though no sound came out.

"What, nothing to say ? And here I'd heard you love talking."

"I di'n't do nothin' !" He suddenly exclaimed nervously.

Klaus heard Kol snorting somewhere behind him, but his attention stayed on the cowering man before him, a flash of amusement held on his face, but anyone knowing him, would be aware it was deadly.

"Really Paddy. I actually value honesty very much. It seems that besides being a drunk and a rat you're a liar as well, how disappointing." Catching his two men's eyes with his own, he gestured with his head toward Paddy and they quickly went to hold him down to the mounting panic of the traitor as he began to try struggling without success.

Linking his hands behind his back Klaus began to leisurely walk toward a few stacked up crates.

"When you came at our doors begging for work a few years ago, we gave you some. Have we treated you badly all this time ?" He stopped before a crate, looking inside. "Well, did we ?"

"N... No." Trembling, Paddy choked out.

"Then could you explain why you felt the need to betray us ?" He continued to speak without letting the other man time to answer this time. "Ah, yes, because of this." He pulled out a bottle of scotch from the crate, his tone deceptively mild.

Bottle in hand, he walked back toward Paddy, crouching before him, he dangled the bottle under his nose and watched him swallow.

"I understand it's become hard to get your hand on bottles recently, it's been quite the lucrative product in our business after all. But besides honesty, I value another thing, loyalty." His expression hardened as he looked into the drunkard eyes.

"Please fo'give me M'ster Mikaeson sir ! I swear, I'll neva' do it gain ! Please M'ster Mikaelson !"

"Yes, I know you'll never do it again." He spoke softly, though his words were heard by everyone in the warehouse. Then he smashed the scotch bottle on the hard floor, avoiding cutting himself before picking one of the biggest pieces of cut glass. "The Mikaelsons have no need of a big mouth like you, and death is the only reward awaiting those who would betray our family." As he spoke, he tightly gripped the man's jaw as his eyes widened in terror, not minding it Klaus began to cut two deep bloody lines from the corners of the traitor's mouth to his cheeks as Paddy screamed in agony.

Finished Klaus let the glass fall from his fingers before smoothly rising up again, turning his back on the whimpering mess. Elijah was already waiting with a handkerchief he took to methodically wipe his hands of blood and dirt before throwing it aside.

"Kol, you and Enzo finish up here. Don't give him an easy passing. I want him to be made an example of what will happen to anyone who'd think of betraying us."

"My pleasure." Kol smiled. Enzo simply nodded, not a hint of feelings in his expression as if he wasn't ordered to torture a man to death, but told the weather instead.

Klaus strode out of the warehouse with Elijah and Marcel in toe. He had plans to salvage and contingencies to put in place.

-O-

The sound of heels hitting the pavement reverberated under the dank bridge. Rebekah Mikaelson haughty air cleared when she spotted her lover waiting for her farther in the shadows and she smiled.

"Hey princess." He flashed a charming smile full of white teeth.

"I'm not doing it here. Last time I got mud and dirt everywhere on my clothes." She narrowed her eyes, but closed the distance between them to nearly touch.

"Nobody saw you coming ?"

"Of course not, and in any case no one important or who'd dare spread rumors about the Mikaelsons little sister." She said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, be careful. I just saw Klaus deal with a traitor and I don't fancy myself in that position."

He gave her a pointed look.

"That's different ! He betrayed our family and business. We just love each other." She indignantly replied.

"Klaus might not see it that way if he learns we're together behind his back."

Rebekah pursed her lips before hesitantly confessing, "Freya knows about us."

Marcel straightened out of his casual leaning position and grabbed her shoulder in alarm.

"I didn't tell her, but she knew. She promised not to tell anyone, she said it wasn't her secret to tell, we can trust her, you know Freya, she wouldn't do anything that could hurt me."

Marcel nodded tensely and minutely relaxed.

"She still think we should tell Klaus."

"The problem is finding the right time to tell him and trying not to have him kill me after. Now isn't the right time with the leak problem only resolved and Klaus still pissed about it."

"But we will eventually, right ?" Rebekah insisted. "I'm with you because you're the only one not bloody afraid of my brothers, well that and your pretty face." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I'm afraid alright." He smiled back but with an underlining of seriousness.

"But you love me more." She stated victoriously.

"Well would the princess deign give me a kiss now ?" He gently pulled her to him as she smiled before sealing their lips.

-O-

Caroline was working behind the bar of the Mystic getting patrons their drinks. It was packed tonight. Gloria was behind the bar as well, and Caroline glanced at her in concern. Though she was her usual vibrant sultry self, the blonde had caught her coughing a couple of times and she wasn't drinking a peep of alcohol tonight, rather warm water with honey. Caroline had seen her mixing it.

Still, as it looked like she wasn't too sick, Caroline didn't say anything. It wasn't her place.

"Caroline." Gloria called her, her voice more gravelly than it's usual velvet.

"Yeah ?"

"I need you to go on stage and sing a song instead of me. I have a sore throat and can't sing myself tonight."

"What ? But..." Caroline was gobsmacked at her boss demand.

"You're the only one who can sing beside me. Tonight's packed, they're waiting for a song, and I need you to do this for me. I'll give you a small bonus at the end of the night."

"I... I don't know your songs." She finally managed out. She always had a hard time refusing people she liked when they asked favors.

"Don't worry about it, you can sing the song you like to sing when you do your chores. I gave the musicians the heads up."

"Did you set this up ?" She asked Gloria filled with suspicions.

"It never hurt to have a backup plan sugar."

Caroline bit her lip before sighing, giving up. Gloria smiled and motioned toward the stage with her head. Caroline walked to it, a knot in her stomach. _I can do it. I can do it._ She repeated in her head until she was standing next to the stage. She took a deep breath and stepped on it, the musicians nodded their head at her as she walked to the microphone.

She heard the first note of music in the background and closed her eyes before beginning to sing.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand ?_

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming ?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong with me_

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame ?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

Caroline let herself relax as she let the music sway her.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand ?_

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming ?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_

She opened her eyes ready to face the crowd before her and began to sing the chorus.

She didn't stop singing, but was surprised to see most conversations had stopped and the people listening to her sing. They probably were surprised Gloria wasn't the singer today, or that anyone else was, really. Gloria was sporting a satisfied expression on her face from behind the bar. But what captured her attention was the fact that unknowingly to her Klaus Mikaelson had entered the Mystic sometime when she had her eyes closed and he was leaning against the bar, looking straight at her.

She finished the song and got down the stage as people applauded and she headed to Gloria to whom she said she was taking a break, without asking, and the older woman nodded and didn't say anything more than a 'well done sugar' before letting her disappear in the stock room.

From stepping down the stage to entering the back room, Klaus eyes hadn't left her, she could still feel them on her. She took a big calming breath.

A little bit later when she went back to help behind the bar Klaus had already gone up to the booth.

* * *

Here's an Easter treat!

The song is Eternal Flame by Bangles. I chose to have Caroline sing the same song as in the show because none of the lyrics were too modern-ish, just imagine it with a more jazzy/20's arrangement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the grey mist of the morning, Klaus was standing on the docks, cigarette at his lips as he looked on to the men working there. Recently he'd taken to come out there, not for a need to supervise exactly, but to see things going smoothly, moving forward. If people said he'd taken to stalking his territory it wouldn't be wrong, and people seeing him, a reminder of who was their protector, or could be their enemy, was good in his books too.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an unknown man walking in his direction. His eyes narrowed. He didn't move from where he was standing despite readying himself to anything. However the man didn't strike him as a gangster, his clothing too neat for that and his straight posture more akin to the men in the good part of town, but he did not think he was someone from there having lost his way after having visited a brothel like you could sometimes see. No that particular man was walking with purpose, toward him. Still, Klaus didn't believe him to be a hired gun either since none should be stupid enough to try killing him in the daylight before witnesses when he would have to run afterward. That left the possibility of a messenger.

"Klaus Mikaelson." The man stopped a distance away from him, just close enough to be heard without raising their voice.

"It seems you've heard of me, and who am I talking to ?" He smiled turning toward the other man.

"Inspector Steven Coleman, I thought I would come and introduce myself."

"My, my... The new Inspector everyone's talking about. Though I'm not sure why someone like you would feel the need to meet a simple businessman like me."

"Let's not beat around the bush, we both know the truth of who you are, you and your family being criminals is an open secret known by all of Chicago."

"I should hope the police do not blindly follow rumors, if my family is to be accused of such I'd like you to provide evidence to it. See, that's the difference between allegations and truth. My brother is a lawyer, so I'm a bit knowledgeable on such things." Klaus tone stayed lightly polite, hardly ruffled by the police Inspector's words.

"Oh, I will find the proof needed, and then I'll dismantle your organisation and put you and the rest of your criminal family in jail where scums like you belong."

Klaus fist tightened in his pocket. Threatening his family was not something he tolerated.

"Tell me Inspector, since you seem so hell bend to introduce yourself to gangsters, have you met with the Salvatores yet ? Surely they would be first on your list of dangerous criminals. I can hardly be at the top of the list, if so, truly I'm flattered, but you are wasting your time."

"I disagree. A man like you, not even the eldest of his family, taking the reins of the family business and making it flourish enough in four years to be a threat, make you the most dangerous man to keep an eye on. But do not let your ego blind you, I've seen a lot of men like you in my carrier, they all died sooner rather than later. Your ambition will be your downfall Mikaelson." Coleman looked him straight in the eyes during his tirade, but Klaus did not react, the Inspector knew nothing of him.

"A body washed up on the shore of Lake Michigan, a man with a disfigured face and 'RAT' cut across his forehead. Do you happen to know anything about it ?"

It seems that Kol had been inspired by Klaus flesh carving, the older Mikaelson internally remarked with amusement. His face betraying nothing he answered the Inspector.

"No, not at all. Maybe you should ask Salvatore when you meet him."

Coleman stared hard at him for a minute longer before turning heels and leaving.

Klaus stomped his cigarette butt on the floor with his shoe and left in the other direction, this conversation had given him a new insight into things, he had plans to make and needed to talk to Elijah.

-O-

Even though it was only morning, Caroline was already at the Mystic. Gloria was still recovering from her cold and had asked her to assure this morning delivery. Caroline was glad that she was trusted enough to be given this responsibility. Normally Matt should have been the one to do it, but he had made the closure that night, and Sylvia while a great barmaid wasn't good at keeping the books, so Caroline had jumped at the opportunity by volunteering and Gloria hadn't hesitated in agreeing.

So that's why Caroline was now here early, finishing organizing and restocking, when she heard the door open.

"We're closed !" She called out without looking up from what she was doing.

She didn't hear the door again, instead she heard steps coming closer. She was sure it wasn't Matt or Gloria or they would have already said something. Raising her head to tell whomever it was to go get a drink elsewhere because they weren't open yet, the words died on her tongue.

Because it was Klaus Mikaelson who was walking toward the bar, toward her, with a broody expression on his face. Her heartbeat picked up a pace.

Reaching the bar, he sat down on a stool just across from Caroline position on the other side of the counter, his eyes finding hers.

"Give me a Bourbon love."

It was an order. One who brooked no rebuttal.

Caroline chose a Bourbon who was neither the most expensive nor the cheapest and poured a glass she put down before him. All the while his eyes hadn't left her. She ignored it, even though she felt like his gaze was burning a hole in her skin, and went back to filling her books.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see him take a slow sip of his drink.

"Where's Gloria ?" He asked after a tense minute of silence.

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday, so I'm filling in for her for this morning's delivery."

"Aren't you new ?" He looked at her speculatively.

"I've been working here for six weeks." She said in lieu of an answer.

"Still new to these parts then." It was an affirmation. Klaus Mikaelson seemed pretty confident in making assumptions.

"I only said I've been working here for this long, I never said I wasn't from around."

She thought she saw a flash of amusement pass in his eyes as he looked at her.

"But you aren't, from around here. Probably not even from Chicago, you look too _clean_."

There was that word, 'clean', what did that even mean ? Did she somehow have 'country bumpkin' stuck on her face ? She wrinkled her brows, but quickly tried to smooth them out.

"I'm just a small town girl who came to the big city to work. Pretty common story I'm sure." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"And does this particular common story have a name ?"

She once again raised her eyes to his, and felt them pierce through her as they locked gaze.

"Caroline." She swallowed to dispel the dryness in her mouth.

"Would you be so kind as to get me refill Caroline."

She fought against the shiver traveling her spine as she heard him say her name. Without a word she went to pour him a new drink, and for good measure left both the glass and the bottle before him this time. He shot her an appreciative glance, his lips curling slightly, before taking another sip.

"Most girls go to the big city to marry not work. What about you ?"

"Paying my bills is my first priority." She cautiously answered, not sure where he was going with this. She never thought she'd ever have a one-on-one discussion with Klaus Mikaelson, otherwise she certainly wouldn't feel so unprepared and out of her depth.

"I see."

She barely had the time to wonder what he thought he saw, before he was talking again.

"Do you want to earn a bit of extra money ?"

"Doing what ?" She asked, looking straight at him on full alert, when a crime boss asked you this kind of question, nine times out of ten it couldn't end well.

"I'm invited to a banquet type of thing in a few days and in need of a plus one. Interested ?" He smiled charmingly before taking another sip while awaiting her answer.

Caroline had no idea what to answer. It didn't sound too dangerous, but it was Klaus Mikaelson we were talking about. If she refuses, he probably would not hold it against her, leave and they'd never talk again, she could then go back to spying at a distance. But she'd never have a better chance to be closer to the target of her mission if she didn't agree. She had never faced much danger during her last assignment, but wasn't putting criminal in jail warranting of some risks ? And she wanted to talk more with Klaus, a small voice whispered deep inside her.

"I just need to accompany you ?"

"Just that." He swirled the golden liquid in his glass.

"Alright, but if it's a fancy affair, I don't think I have anything to wear for it." She warned and Klaus seemed to get the hint. He smiled before downing the rest of his drink in one go, then he pulled a wad of cash from his pocket. Caroline widened her eyes at seeing him pull that much money out casually. He put most of it on the bar surface and pocketed back the rest.

"For the drinks and the dress. That should cover it. Buy a red dress." Were the only words he left behind before walking out.

Caroline, still reeling from trying to digest what just happened, felt the need to sit down as her legs trembled. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

She had just talked with Klaus Mikaelson, the most feared man in Chicago. And she would see him again soon.

"Caroline ?"

Dragged out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes to see Matt entering the Mystic.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing here ?"

"It's nearly lunch time. Sylvia will open this afternoon, but since it's your first solo delivery, I came to see if everything alright." He said his eyes taking in the bottle of bourbon and glass on the counter, as well as Caroline dazed look.

"I swear I wasn't the one drinking, you can smell my breath if you don't believe me !"

Matt looked surprised at her outburst at first, then smiled at her.

"I believe you."

A bit embarrassed about her lack of composure, she took a breath before explaining.

"Klaus Mikaelson came asking for a drink, so I served him one since I didn't think I should refuse even if we're closed. I mean I would say no to most others, but since the Mikaelsons are supposed to own a part of the Mystic, you know..." She shrugged.

"You did the right thing. They do that sometimes, open hours don't mean much to the Mikaelsons. Are you alright ?" He asked seriously noticing her paleness.

"Yeah. Of course. I was just taken by surprise a bit, but he was a perfect gentleman the whole time. See he even paid." She joked to dispel the seriousness in the air.

"How many drinks did he have ?" Matt eyebrow rose incredulously taking in the wad of cash.

"Actually, only some of it is for the drinks. So... Do you know if Bonnie knows a good dress shop?"

* * *

It only took nine chapters, but finaly here is Klaroline!

Also, I wonder if anyone as noticed that the Inspector is actually a character from TVD? He was never portrayed on screen, but he was mentioned a few times.

Do leave a comment on what you think of the story so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't think it's a good idea." Matt repeated once again.

"I agree." Bonnie levelled Caroline with a look.

The three of them were in the Bennett small flower shop. Caroline and Bonnie were supposed to go dress shopping next, Matt, besides no interest in women's business had a shift soon at the Mystic.

"Do you need money that much ?" Matt ask worried.

"No. Gloria pays well enough that I can pay my rent and put food on my table. But a bit extra money doesn't hurt you know. And I wouldn't have said yes to anything dangerous, but it's just playing a dumb smiling blonde on his arm for a few hours, that's all."

"Just going anywhere with Klaus Mikaelson is dangerous enough Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Well, it's too late to go back on my words. I'll be careful, I promise." She said, hoping they would drop it. They got the hint as they exchanged a look and changed the subject.

"You saw Penny this weekend right ? How is she ?" Bonnie smiled knowingly at Matt.

"She's good." He responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Who's Penny ?"

"Matt's girlfriend." Bonnie replied teasingly.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Matt shrugged his shoulders seemingly a bit embarrassed going by the slight blush on his cheeks.

"She only comes to Chicago once a month, her father has a farm and they make delivery then."

"Is that why I never saw her before ?"

"Yeah. But it's probably never gonna work between us. Her dad will never let her marry a Chicago bartender, especially one with disreputable ties." Matt made a wry smile.

"You know what I think on the subject. If you want something you should work to go get it."

"I don't really know that girl, but if you like her, she's probably really nice. And if she truly like you I'm sure she'll choose you." Caroline said.

"Thing is I don't want to drag her down in my life either if I'm gonna spend the rest of it here. I'm going to be late for my shift if I don't go now, I'll see you later." Matt said before leaving.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything, not knowing either of their circumstances well." Caroline sighed. She hoped Matt wasn't mad at her.

"Don't worry. He's just pissed at himself because he thinks he doesn't have anything to offer a girl." Bonnie comforted her.

"Well, that's not true. Any girl would be fortunate to have someone like Matt."

"We both know it, and I'm sure Penny does too, if only Matt himself believed it now." Bonnie shook her head.

There was a moment of silence before her pretty dark skin friend refocused her attention on her.

"Come on, we have a dress to find. Even though Klaus doesn't deserve a knockout like you on his arm, every girl should doll themselves up once in a while. It's gonna be fun." Bonnie smiled.

Caroline couldn't help smiling back as this was the first time her friend expressed any positive opinion on the subject.

"I need a red dress."

"Why this particular color without even having looked at what's available first ?"

"Request from Klaus."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Caroline shrugged as is to say she didn't know the reason either.

"Red it is." Her friend nodded as they left the flower shop.

-O-

"Elijah."

Katherine turned from her vanity mirror, to face the man in the embrasure of the door with a delighted smile on her face.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"There is no need for that between us." She held a hand to him, as he closed the door behind him and stepped closer to her.

She rose from her seat and went into his embrace. Raising her head to meet his gaze with her own enticing one.

"I've missed you."

"Have you ?"

"Of course." She smiled, but realizing he was not in an amorous mood changed tactic. "Is something wrong ? Is it Klaus ?"

"No. It's nothing, just family business."

"Aren't I going to be part of your family soon ? You know you can tell me anything."

"You know I can't do that yet, my family needs to acknowledge us first."

"Then did you talk to your brother ?"

"Not yet."

"You promised Elijah."

"And I'll keep my words. He has been in a better mood recently, soon I'll tell him I want to marry you."

Katherine smiled reassured.

"You're the only one who gave me a chance and believe I've changed, I love you. Say you love me too."

"I love you Katerina." Elijah complied, his eyes darkening, sensing this Katherine smiled and sealed their lips together as she pulled him to the bed.

-O-

Kol was stumbling out of the Mystic in the late night when suddenly a gun barrel was pointed at his head. Sobering him up some he quickly focused on the gun holder, relaxing minutely once he knew.

"Recognize it ?" Freya pulled back the gun. "I found it with Henrik. He said you were teaching him to shoot." The sudden furious expression on her face would have cowed a man twice as big as her.

"Freya. I'm sorry, okay. Henrik asked me and I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"You didn't think at all. What possessed you to leave a gun with your little brother without any supervision ?! He could have hurt himself." She roughly shoved him, gun still in hand.

"Whoa, careful there."

"Unlike you I emptied the gun chambers before pointing it to my little brother's head." She said with disdain.

"Look, I was wrong. Henrik's already fifteen, I thought it was time he learn, he's a Mikaelson too. I didn't learn much older."

"He isn't you Kol. Unlike you and the rest of us. Both Rebekah and Henrik didn't grow up surrounded by violence and blood, we made sure they were sheltered from this aspect of our life. Never do something stupid like that again, or I swear it's me you'll have to face, and this time I'll keep the bullets in the bloody gun."

"Yeah. I swear Freya. Henrik's alright though ?"

"I took the gun before he could shoot a hole in himself. He's fine. Now let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fluffing her wavy hair arranged in a faux bob, Caroline gave herself a last one over in the mirror. The red dress was exquisite with its fringe swaying at each turn. Her lips were painted red too, to go with the dress. Taking a shawl with her and one last time checking for the gun in her handbag, she took a breath and stepped out her small room.

She didn't expect Klaus Mikaelson to be waiting for her, leaning against a car before her building.

She saw his eyes taking her in from toes to head, and thought it was not her imagination when a glint of appreciation entered them.

"Hello love." He addressed her first when she came to stand before him.

"Mr Mikaelson." She bobbed her head.

"Give me your wrist."

Not knowing what it was about she still obediently brought up her hand. He took something from his dashing white suit pocket and put it around her wrist. It was a glittering diamond bracelet.

"All the Ladies will be wearing shiny jewelry. Now you won't be left out."

She couldn't help admiring the bracelet and wonder how much it cost. She raised her eyes back to his.

"Shall we ?" He opened the car's door for her.

-O-

Caroline couldn't ever recall having been to such a lavish venue before. The golden chandelier glinted, reflecting upon the tower of glasses while champagne flowed. The music was lively and the singers lovely, the crowd dancing and everyone having a good time. It felt as if they had stepped out of dreary Chicago and into another more brilliant and hedonistic world.

She thought it was probably the difference between the rich and the poor, while common people had to submit to the prohibition or face the law, allowances were made for the powerful.

Klaus swept two glasses of bubbly from a passing server's tray and gave her one.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Giving a small smile of thanks in return, she took a sip. Her eyes however were on the crowd. She couldn't recognize anyone obviously, but knew quite a few important Chicago people were gathered here. But what was a mobster like Klaus Mikaelson doing there ? It definitely wasn't to have a good time if what she'd heard about him was correct. No, he had to have some kind of business here.

"Not used to all the bling ?"

Said man called her attention back.

"It's very lavish. But I prefer Gloria's joint." She honestly answered.

"That makes two of us. Still, sometimes it's necessary to step out of one's comfort zone."

"And is today necessary ?"

"Yes. Tell me, do you dance Caroline ?"

"If asked properly."

The amused smile revealing a hint of dimples on his face did not seem faked. He drained his glass, leaving it on the table next to them, and then extended a hand to her. She put her hand in his and let herself be pulled in the dancing crowd.

Swaying to the music with Klaus Mikaelson was not something she ever imagined would happen when she'd stepped down from the train to Chicago. Neither did she ever thought she'd come so close to the man that she could smell his cologne. Recently it felt like a lot of unexpected things were happening to her that she hadn't envisioned. Now she realized she probably had been naive to think that she could stay on the periphery while not getting involved.

"I have not said it yet, but you look ravishing in this dress."

Here was the charm the Mikaelsons were reputed for, along with the ruthlessness. And the family head seemed to have it in spades. His burning blue eyes focused on hers were too intense, she turned her gaze to the singers, it was safer she felt.

"I'm glad the dress didn't disappoint."

"Due to the one wearing it without a doubt. You know you're quite the dancer."

"Well, I've had training. I happen to have won my hometown pageant when I was 16."

Klaus did not pursue the subject, but he could not help be intrigued by this young woman who for all she claimed to be a common story seemed to have more to her. What could have happened to her since being declared a pageant winner to send her alone to work as barmaid in the big windy city.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught Wilbert Briggs figure, the reason he was here, at one of the table looking in his direction or rather his blonde date.

"Sorry love, I have someone I need to talk to. Why don't you go get yourself a new drink at the bar." Klaus stopped dancing and gestured to the bar with his head.

Caroline could take a hint and didn't say anything stepping away in the direction indicated.

"Mr Briggs. Ready to talk business ?" He didn't beat around the bush and said as soon as he sat at the table.

"You can talk with my accountant. I want to dance." The slightly pudgy man returned as he rose from his seat to walk to the bar.

Klaus followed his back, his eyes darkening a bit with veiled temper, but did not say anything and looked on as Briggs began to talk to Caroline, extending a hand. She cast a glance his way, and didn't look away until he nodded discreetly, only then did she take the proffered hand and let herself be led away.

Trying to refocus his attention, Klaus turned back to the waiting attendant.

"Well, let's talk business then."

-O-

"Thanks for the dance Doll."

Caroline kept her fake smile plastered on her face even as she only felt repulsion at the leering man slobbering over her hand, until he turned his back on her and she saw him join Klaus to the table he was sitting talking to a bookish looking man.

Not long after they all stood up and Klaus made his way back to her. Not stopping on his way he signaled with a tilt of his head to follow him.

They only stopped once in the elevator.

"Where are we going ?" She finally asked, unsure why they left the party if not to leave.

"Mr Briggs, whom you just met, wants a more private meeting to conclude our talks." Klaus replied blankly, far from his charming self of earlier.

Caroline didn't ask more. Once out of the elevator, Klaus led her to a room.

"Wait here. Mr Briggs will be here soon. And I'll be back later."

Caroline sharply looked at him. Did he just imply he was going to leave her in this room with that man ?

"Just me and him ?" She asked somewhat disbelieving.

"Yeah. Is that alright ?"

Caroline didn't respond. Every part of her rebelled at the very suggestion. But she backed out now and she would definitely never be trusted by anyone in the Mikaelson orbit.

"I'll give you some extra money for your time." Klaus casually said.

"I'm not a prostitute. I didn't agree to sell myself." This time her tone had a definite bite to it.

"Everyone sells themselves, just different parts Caroline."

He left the room as she was still digesting what he said. Clenching her purse tightly she swore no matter what she wasn't going to let this disgusting man touch her. Fuck Klaus Mikaelson.

The door opened again and Mr Briggs entered.

-O-

"Klaus how lovely to see you out of your lowly streets." A sugary voice who never missed to irritate him sounded in his ear.

Taking a last drag from his cigarette, he crushed it in an ashtray before turning to the red headed woman.

"Aurora. How unfortunate to meet you here."

"Always such a joker." She smiled batting her eyelashes.

"On the contrary, I'm always serious, you can ask around."

"Did you gift away the lovely little blonde you were dancing with earlier ? She was lovely, I'm sure Wilbert will appreciate her." She giggled.

"And what do you know about that ?" His eyes narrowed as he took a threatening step toward her.

"Oh come now dear ! Everyone knows of Briggs preferences for blondes and the color red." She kept smiling.

"Go back to stitch yourself to your brother's hip Aurora. I have no time to spare you." He left without taking another glance at her. Feeling more frustrated by the minute.

-O-

"How about another dance Doll ?"

The man put on some music.

"Oh. I feel like dancing the Charleston." She put a fake smile on. Anyway, she just needed to stall until Klaus comes back.

"But then we can't dance close, and I want to be closer." He took her hands and began to sway with her, much too close for Caroline comfort.

"You weren't this stiff earlier. Just relax Doll."

Well, earlier she didn't have to be wary of him trying to jump her in the middle of the crowd, just of wandering hands, she bite back in her head.

"Look at you so young and pretty, like a movie star." His hand went to her hair and she turned her head away while taking a step back. But he still went to try to kiss her and she pushed him away. He didn't budge much because of his pudginess but she successfully avoided his kissing attempt.

"I was promised your attention !" He colored slightly red in temper.

"I would like a drink." She said, fake smile in place as she reached for her purse she had to leave aside to dance.

"And I'd like you !" He said before reaching for her with grabby hands.

She tried to avoid, but he cornered her and just as her hand closed on her purse, she felt his hands trying to cop a feel. She struggled and he got angrier in his grip on her as he tried to put his hand under her skirt. If only her other hand wasn't pinned under her, she couldn't open her purse well with only one hand and reach for her gun. Just a bit more...

The door opened with a bang. Startled, they both turned toward it, Briggs in anger at the disruption, her in renewed hope at the distraction as she finally successfully pushed him back in his surprised state and put some distance between them.

"What ?!" Briggs screamed in anger.

Klaus Mikaelson took a few steps in the room, the gait easy as he walked before the other man.

"Sorry mate. The deal is off." He smiled and then expression turning stormy punched the light out of Briggs.

"We're leaving." He commanded, and Caroline didn't need to hear it twice in a few steps she was out the door and didn't stop until they were out the hotel.

The silence lasted until they were back in the car and on their way back. By then Caroline couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"I first was told I was a Lady today and ended up treated as a whore. You're a fucking bastard for offering me like that." She told him what she thought. She didn't care if he was the most feared man of Chicago right at that instant. She was pissed.

He didn't say anything, didn't look at her either, and even if he was driving she didn't think it was because of that. Finally, he stopped, back before her apartment building.

"You changed your mind. Why did you change your mind Klaus ?"

She was past Mr Mikaelson, she'd earned calling him by his name directly. He still did not answer though, but he did turn to her. It only angered her more.

"I'm not a whore for the record. And you can take your shiny extra back." She said taking the bracelet off her wrist and carelessly leaving it on the car seat as she slid out of the car and back to her flat not turning back once, even as she felt his burning stare on her until she disappeared inside her building.

-O-

Caroline, make-up off, now back in comfortable warm clothes, sat heavily on her bed making the springs whine.

She knew she shouldn't have gone off on Klaus like that, that it was not conductive for her mission. She should just play her part and gain his trust to help put him behind bars. But she couldn't help it when back at the hotel in that room alone with that disgusting man, she'd realized the truth.

That man pocket handkerchief was red. Klaus had planned from the start to give her away, to pimp her off.

Klaus Mikaelson was very charming, yes, with his dark blond curls and handsome face. But now, she wouldn't forget he was calculating and ruthless too.

She just wished she had not felt that tinge of hurt when she thought he was gonna let a man have his way with her, and then of relief that he came back, hitting that man making her wonder if it was just him venting out or venting for her as well. And she had wanted to know. Why did he come back ?

And that was dangerous. She could not afford to fall for the charm of Klaus Mikaelson. Not when she was a police informant and would get killed if he discovered it. She couldn't get closer to him.

* * *

I call this chapter an exercise in mashing two shows together.

By the way, I imagine them wearing their decade dance costume for this chapter.

Thanks for the comments, like and alert!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The alliance with Briggs is off." Klaus announced without preamble to Elijah, when he entered his office.

Elijah didn't look surprised.

"I'm sure you have some contingency blackmail in case it did not work out. Use it and make sure Briggs won't be a problem."

"Maybe it would have been easier if you hadn't hit the man."

"He was disrespectful. You know how I abhor that. He had no manners too, you hate that as well. We do not need that pig."

"But we do need an alliance."

"Yes, well, as it turns out, Briggs was connected to the De Martel. I don't trust them or any of their relations. I'll examine more closely the other possible choices later."

Klaus seeing Elijah make no move to leave raised an eyebrow in query.

"Something else to discuss older brother ?"

"That's right Niklaus. The matter of my marriage."

That, surprised Klaus.

"I was not aware there was a wedding in the planning."

"I proposed to Katerina Petrova and she said yes."

"Are you sure it's not a promise she extorted while the two of you were rolling in the sheets ?" Klaus snorted.

"Niklaus."

"At least please tell me she's not carrying your child."

"Contrarily to what you think of marriage, I do not have to be forced to willingly enter one."

"Who would be willing to marry Katerina Petrova if not my noble brother. If you have to satisfy your need, harlots are like rats in this city, they're on every street corner. No need for marriage. "

"I love her." Elijah said, a warning in his voice, veiled anger in his eyes.

"Ah, and there it is, love. The affliction of the heart."

"I pity you to think that. It wasn't always the case."

Klaus eyes darkened at Elijah touching on the past, and this particular issue.

"I will marry Katerina, but I do wish for your and our family blessing."

"You do realize, dear Katerina has not spent one day in her life working vertically ?"

"Enough. She has changed. You of all people should not begrudge what others need to do to survive."

"I do not begrudge anyone. I just do not feel like welcoming a prostitute in our family for charity's sake."

"Do not call her that." Elijah pointed at him, the two brothers staring down each other. "So you will not give your blessing ?"

"I did not say that." Klaus said after a minute of silence. "If she can prove herself loyal to you and our family, I will welcome her in it." He leaned back in his chair, leveling his brother with a look.

"She will. You have my word." Elijah relaxed his stance.

"It is not your word I wish for, but hers. I only hope your confidence isn't misplaced Elijah."

-O-

Gloria had finally recovered from her cold and was celebrating by singing. Caroline let a smile escape her as she saw her enjoying herself on the stage.

The Mystic was having a busy night today, it was never empty, but tonight people seemed to be looking for a good time in particular. Maybe it was the spring season, and the sun finally peeking through the clouds, thought Caroline.

While nobody at the bar needed her attention for a refill, she let her eyes wander over the crowd.

Rebekah Mikaelson was dancing in the middle, on the arm of some pretty boy who was definitely from a more well off part of the city and had come looking for fun. He looked rather besotted by the haughty blonde, and preening like a peacock that she had chosen him to dance with tonight. It wasn't certain he knew who exactly he was dancing with, that one wrong, disrespectful move on his part would turn at least half the patrons on him, if he knew either he had bigger guts than he looked or he was an idiot. Well, as long as he kept proper he'd be fine, probably.

But as he looked captivated by the charming Mikaelson girl, Rebekah herself did not put much attention on him. Instead she was looking over his shoulder toward the bar counter. Caroline followed her gaze to where a dark-skinned man was sitting nursing a drink, his eyes locked with the pretty blonde.

Caroline knew who he was, Marcel, Klaus lieutenant. Even though she'd only seen him a few times since coming to Chicago. But it was the first time she witnessed his interaction with Rebekah Mikaelson. The looks they were exchanging seemed to have a secret meaning. Akin to the look reserved for a lover.

Nobody else seemed to be picking up on it. Granted, most of the room was drunk or busy enjoying themselves rather than caring what other people do. Or ignoring what they weren't supposed to see.

"Caroline." A voice she was starting to know well called from near her at the bar.

Bonnie the most dressed up, she'd ever seen her, was leaning on the counter smiling at her.

"Bonnie." Caroline gave a smile back. "What are you doing here ?"

"What do you do at a bar ? Getting a drink, Sidecar please."

"Right up."

"Having a full house tonight ?"

"Looks like people are out to have fun tonight."

"What about you ?"

"I'm working." Caroline raised an eyebrow as she put her drink before Bonnie.

"Hmm." She sipped from her glass, her eyes not leaving her blonde friend.

"Bonnie Bennett, are you worried about me ?"

"Since you didn't go into detail, but I know something happened who made you mad that day."

She was of course referring to the banquet with Klaus. Caroline had been tight lipped about the details and vague at best about the whole thing, but her friends, Bonnie and Matt, had picked up on something not being completely right. She had had to assure them that Klaus hadn't done anything to her, and kept to herself he nearly let someone else do. Still, they had seemed sceptical at best.

"I'm truly alright. Another guest at the event spent his time leering at me which put me in a bad mood, that's all. I'm over it." She smiled, rolling her eyes, as if to say it was no big deal. "Mr Mikaelson even punched him for it in the end."

"Did that frightened you ?" Bonnie asked in seriousness.

"No. Why, did you come here in case Klaus Mikaelson was here to run interferences ?" She joked.

"If necessary." Bonnie replied with serious aplomb, and Caroline felt touched at the show of concern, even though they'd only known each other for weeks instead of the forever it felt like.

"Thanks." She genuinely said.

Bonnie smiled back and was gonna say something else but was interrupted.

"Bonnie Bennett at the Mystic. Am I dreaming ?" Enzo sat right next to Bonnie at the bar, too close for Bonnie if judging by the small wrinkle of her nose.

"Enzo. How about you go away and leave us alone as your presence is not wanted or needed." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Caroline, herself, was kind of glad for the distraction, especially as those two's banter was always entertaining.

"Ouch. That hurt. I'll forgive you if you have a drink with me." He winked.

"How about no ?"

"Oh come on Gorgeous, we both know you want to."

Bonnie turned to look at him dragging her gaze over him as if considering him.

"Are you delusional ?"

"If by delusional you mean right." He cheekily returned.

"I hope you aren't bothering my cousin Enzo ?" Another voice cut in, it was Marcel making is presence known.

"I would never. She enjoys it."

"In your sick head, maybe." Mumbled the green eyed girl.

"And what are you doing here young lady ?" Marcel turned to her.

"Getting a drink and talking to a friend, and by that I meant Caroline not you," She cast a side glance at Enzo. Marcel looked at her for the first time then before turning away. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. In any case I'm not any younger than Rebekah." She inclined her head toward the dancing blonde.

"Yeah. She's been dancing all night, she'll drop soon, and then I'll escort the princess back to her castle before all of her brothers come storming here."

"Kol's already here getting drunk upstairs." Said Enzo motioning the booth on the second level with his head.

Marcel looked over with a serious expression for a bit before going back to the dancing crowd.

"Don't get crazy. I'll catch you later." He said to Bonnie before pointedly looking at Enzo.

Caroline translated it by 'Make sure you escort her back home safely or I'll kill you.', Bonnie seemed to have understood the silent exchange too, but chosen to ignore it.

A patron asked for her attention at this time and by the time she came back Marcel was gone, and Bonnie and Enzo were bantering again as he tried to convince her to have a drink with him. Both ignoring the fact that they were effectively already drinking together.

-O-

Klaus was sitting on the couch before the fireplace in the study when Freya found him.

"Elijah told me about your conversation about Katherine Pierce." She sat next to him. "So how are we going to stop this ?"

Klaus glanced at her, the corner of his mouth curling up. She might not interfere with her brother's love life usually, but she was always the fiercest in protecting their family. That was their older sister.

"Did you expect me to agree to this ?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You agreed with Finn marrying Sage." Klaus retorted half joking.

Freya didn't bother hiding the roll of her eyes.

"Sage will never betray Finn, even if you don't like her you have to admit that. And that mean she will not betray our family as Finn, despite his estrangement will never do so either. But Katerina Petrova is another matter entirely. I do not trust her, she is too selfish to be loyal to anyone but herself." A ruthless light passed in her eyes as she stares into the fire.

Klaus knew if necessary she'd take matters into her own hands, even at the risk of provoking Elijah's ire.

"Do not worry Freya. We won't have to do anything, Katerina will hang herself. As you said it, she is selfish, and spoiled. We just have to make Elijah open his eyes, she will never change. I'll take care of it. She'll be out of our lives soon enough."

* * *

A/N: I made Bonnie and Marcel related for this story. I wanted Bonnie and Gloria related and also Marcel related to the Mystic, so Ayana (Esther witch friend in TVD) is Marcel mom here, and Gloria sister, making Gloria, Marcel's aunt. Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's gram, is Ayana and Gloria's cousin, so they are all related. Ayana was Esther's best friend, so Marcel grew up close with the Mikaelsons kids. Everyone follow?

Anyway that's what my story's background is like. If anyone wants to know the age of the characters let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oww" Kol send a reproachful look at his elder sister as she dabbed an alcoholed cotton on his cut.

"It'll teach you to get into senseless fights." Freya mercilessly returned.

"You should've seen the other side, they're ten times worse." Bragged her cocky younger brother.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the problem, why'd you go entangle yourself with the Gypsies." She admonished.

"What's this ?" The voice coming from the doorway froze them both.

Klaus and Elijah stood there, one sporting a look of annoyance and the other of disapproval. How typical, Kol felt like snarking but he was already in a bad position enough.

Klaus took in the occupants of the room, Freya helping Kol with the cut on his face, and then his gaze fell on the form of his baby sister fast asleep on the sofa, clearly dressed for dancing.

"You better explain. Now." He said a dangerous tint to his voice.

"Hey now, you can't pin Rebekah on me ! She went to the Mystic on her own and it got nothing to do with me." Kol easily read his brother's expression.

"Marcel brought her back earlier, she danced the night away and was so tired she fell asleep right there when she came home." Explained Freya.

Klaus expression relaxed fractionally, at least Kol wasn't stupid enough to fight while with Bekah.

"And ? Did we hear correctly and you got into a fight with Gypsies ?" Elijah refocused on their wayward little brother. "What happened ?"

"They needed to be taught a lesson, they were laughing at us !" Kol said defensively.

"And I suppose you were drunk." Continued Elijah unimpressed.

"They started it." He said plaintively. His older siblings knowing well this tone and feeling like rubbing their temples at it.

"You're not a child anymore Kol. Think before acting. We don't need more enemies at the moment."

With the coppers sniffing around and the Italians looking to take them down, they didn't need any added troubles. Count on Kol not to care.

"It's just some Gypsies." Kol rolled his eyes.

"If it causes troubles later, it's on you." Klaus warned him.

"Alright, alright."

-O-

"How is progressing the mission ?"

"Very well Sir. I have familiarized myself with the terrain and the people. I have seen most of the Mikaelsons several times."

"Anything to report ?"

Caroline hesitated before saying,

"I have no proof, but I think Marcel Gerard and Rebekah Mikaelson might be seeing each other in secret."

Inspector Coleman stood pensively before nodding.

"Anything else ?"

"It seems Klaus Mikaelson deal with a man named Wilbert Briggs fell through." She succinctly reported. No need to go into details on how she knew that. Coleman never asked how she got her informations anyway as long as the job was done.

"Interesting."

"How so ?" She asked curiously.

"You don't need to know, just continue with the good work Caroline."

She didn't say more as he left, but couldn't help being annoyed at the dismissal. Did he not trust her ?

-O-

Coleman thoughts as he went back to the police station were on Briggs.

The man who had appointed him to Chicago to clean their street because of his reputation, Councilor Tristan de Martel. Briggs, a rich entrepreneur from what he knew, was a friend of his.

Could Mikaelson have ceased business with him because of that ? It deserved some thinking about. As did Marcel Gerard.

-O-

Caroline finished washing the bar floor and went to throw the water in the alley when she nearly missed a passerby. She raised her head, apology on her lips when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." She blurted out before pressing her lips firmly shut. She couldn't let her temper run free, not now, not with him.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus Mikaelson stood in all his glory and seeing the restraint on the pretty face before him after such bold words toward him, unlike usually, he did not feel his temper flare at the semblance of disrespect, instead he was a bit amused.

Caroline was ready to turn around and go back in when he spoke.

"Don't be angry love, we had a little spat, I'm over it already."

Of course he would be, he didn't care, and they weren't close enough to have spats. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because he flashed her a dimple smile.

"How can I acquit myself ?" He took an innocent air, hands behind his back.

"I'm not angry, I just need to go back to work Mr Mikaelson." She plastered a fake smile on her own face.

"I'll see you later Caroline." He sent her one last intense look before walking away.

Watching him leave, Caroline heart skipped a beat. She jumped and quickly went back inside the Mystic to work trying not to think too much how Klaus parting words sounded like a promise.

-O-

Katherine was in a good mood as she opened the door to her room, unfortunately for her it came to an end as soon as she did.

"Why don't you take a seat ?" Klaus Mikaelson offered, smiling as if it was his room not hers.

"Klaus. To what do I owe the honor of this visit ?" Of course she already knew, so did he, but he played along.

"I heard my brother is marrying you."

"We love each other."

"Yes, right. So I heard too."

"Are you here to tell me to leave your brother and you are opposing the wedding."

Klaus didn't say anything staring at her as she tried to appear relaxed but being in his proximity had always unsettled her, he was too unpredictable, too volatile to her taste.

"Quite the contrary actually. I came to offer my congratulations." Klaus rose from his chair and walked to Katherine.

"You're consenting to it ?" Now Katherine was surprised.

"My brother made a compelling case for you. Lawyers." Klaus good-naturedly rolled his eyes. "So how does it feel to know you'll soon become a respectable woman ?"

"Thank you. I didn't think you would agree." The brunette graciously said offering a smile. Finally, she'd get out of this miserable life to better things, which she deserved.

"Here." Klaus took out an envelope from his suit and held it out to Katherine.

"What is this ?" She tentatively reached for it and could immediately understand it contained money, upon opening it, she saw more than she'd ever earned in a week, and she wasn't cheap.

"A small gift. And I thought we could revisit the past one last time." Klaus was very close to her now and Katherine instantly got the hint. Before Elijah, a couple of years ago, she'd slept with the blond Mikaelson a couple of times.

"What about Elijah ?"

"We'll make it our little secret." Klaus leaned in conspirationaly.

Katherine grip on the envelope tightened.

"Alright. One last time." She smiled seductively and went to open Klaus vest, but he blocked her hand at the last moment.

She tilted her head, did he want to disrobe by himself or begin with her clothes, either way was fine with her.

The door opened at that moment.

"Enough. No need to continue this spectacle further Klaus, you made your point." A voice that shouldn't have been here filled the small room.

Katherine turned so quickly she could have gotten whiplash.

Elijah stood there with disappointment and resignation clear on his face. Behind him was Kol smiling mischievously at her. She'd fallen into a trap, she realized.

"Elijah, I was tricked." She said in panic to the older man.

"I know. I was there the entire time. But Katerina if you truly loved me, you wouldn't have been."

Klaus decided it was the right time to make his exit, without a glance at the bulgarian woman he instead send a look to Elijah telling him silently to end it quickly. Then Kol and him left, his younger brother snickering next to him the whole way. Of course he would find the situation amusing. Klaus himself, was just glad to be rid of a thorn like Katerina Petrova.

-O-

Freya was doing some needlework in the sitting room when Elijah sat next to her. Despite his usual expressionless mask, she was his elder sister, she knew him better than that, and could feel the sadness coming off of him.

"I broke things off with Katerina." He began without preamble.

"I heard what happened."

Kol had gleefully recounted the tale to her and Rebekah earlier, their younger sister had laughed right along with him, but she had stayed silent and simply settled herself to wait for the undoubtedly heartbroken Elijah.

"I suppose you're glad too about it."

"I'm sorry you were hurt, and I hate her even more now for it. But if she couldn't love you as much as you deserve, then she wasn't worthy of your love not the contrary."

"Perhaps Niklaus views on love are right after all."

"You know that's not the case, and despite the mask he wears today, growing up, he was the most sensitive of us. He was just disappointed too much. Don't give up on love. I cannot forget my husband and unborn child, and I will probably never remarry, but I found solace in this family, in being a mother to Henrik. You are different, you still have plenty of time, you will find love again Elijah, and that time I hope I'll be able to welcome a new sister with my arms wide open."

Elijah just kept silent, he did not want to think of the future, he just wanted to grieve this love now.

Freya held his hand in silent comfort as they stayed like that for a long while.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry for those who like them, it's actually not a Kalijah story. I know a lot of Klaroline fans like Kalijah too, and I don't mind it when I read fics too, but Katherine fit this role so perfectly in this story I couldn't write it differently. I still hope everyone will read and enjoy this story to the end!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Caroline stepped in her flat after coming back from her shift at the Mystic, she saw an envelope that had been slipped under her door. She carefully picked it up, frowning. And then after opening it, her breath caught in her throat. It was a drawing of her, of the first night she sang at the Mystic. Klaus name was signed at the bottom of the drawing.

-O-

Inspector Coleman was in his office when a knock on the door interrupted him reading a report.

"You called for me, Sir." Officer O'Leery came in.

"Yes. You've got contact on the streets don't you ?"

O'Leery straightened.

"Some."

"I want you to spread an information carefully in the Mikaelsons territory. The younger Mikaelson sister has a lover."

The Officer was surprised at the order and it showed on his face.

"Understood ?" Coleman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir." O'Leery saluted and exited the room.

Coleman leaned back on his chair. Internal fighting was the worse to closely knit organizations like the Mikaelson's. The reason he didn't reveal the name of the lover was, so it got more impact when revealed, and even if the information was wrong, it would have still created tensions, so it was no skin off his back.

-O-

Klaus entered the Mystic and instead of going to the booth directly, he headed for the bar. His eyes spotted Caroline at the other end and judging by her quickly averting her eyes, she'd noticed his arrival too. However, he didn't go for her, he leaned on the bar facing Gloria.

"What can I do for you Klaus ?" The older woman said, one of the rare people left to address him without fear in their voices.

"Have Caroline bring some shot to my booth." He casually said while observing the bar owner reaction.

As expected, she threw him a sharp glance, but kept quiet. Which meant she liked her new worker, but the blond girl wasn't someone she'd protect from him like Matt or Bonnie, yet.

Klaus made his way to the booth as he thought about that. There he found Kol already nursing a drink.

"Big brother, came to relax ?" Kol raised his glass smirking.

Klaus didn't deign answer, he sat across the younger man as his eyes went to the stairs. Caroline was making her way up with a tray of small shots and one glass of Bourbon, brows pinched. Klaus lips curled into a smile.

"She's a pretty little thing." Kol interrupted his focus.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Threatened the older Mikaelson, he was in no mood for Kol's fun.

Kol raised an eyebrow, half amused, half surprised by the vehemence in his brother's voice even as he never took his eyes away from the blond girl making her way to them. Still, he kept quiet.

Then Caroline was before them.

"Your drinks Mr Mikaelson." She lowered the tray to the table before putting the Bourbon before Klaus, who took it quickly enough to brush his fingers against hers, but she acted like nothing happened despite the shiver that went through her. Instead, she put the three shots on the table. As Klaus was watching her over the glass rim, taking a sip from his drink.

"How about a shot with me Caroline ?" He smiled invitingly.

Caroline locked gaze with him, she hadn't been that happy to be sent here with drinks, she wasn't one of the floor girls after all and liked having a counter between her and the patrons beside, but then again, only Gloria generally delivered the drinks of this particular booth so it wasn't like she was treated as a regular waitress. Anyway, she didn't think she could refuse the drink, it was only a shot, and she'd promised Gloria to sing tonight, just her luck Klaus would be here. The alcohol might do her as much good as the practice with the musicians these last few days.

She nodded. Klaus smiled and raised a shot to his own lips.

She took the small glass and drained it in one go before crisply putting it on the table again.

"In a hurry Love ?"

"I got to go back down." She shrugged and then turned around and left. She didn't think she was too rude, perhaps a bit abrupt though, but the alcohol had warmed her and she felt like she needed to leave the presence of Klaus Mikaelson unless she became more intoxicated.

"Isn't she stunning ?"

If Kol had been surprised before, he was even more so hearing those words from big bad Klaus.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." He joked, but at the same time reasserting his view on the blonde barmaid, she'd captured his brother's attention, pity the fools who'd try to get their hands on her now.

"I take that as a challenge." Klaus didn't get mad, instead smirked and took another sip of Bourbon.

Meanwhile, Caroline headed for the stage. She couldn't back out now, it wasn't that bad last time and she'd promised Gloria.

Taking a breath, she nodded to the musicians and the music began.

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks_

_every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates_

_they'll tell me that you're mine_

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design ?_

_I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_Can you make it feel like home_

_if I tell you you're mine ?_

_It's like I told you honey_

_Don't make me sad_

_don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough_

_and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk_

_on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard_

_in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_'Cause you and I_

_we were born to die_

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Tried to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers honey_

_Don't make me sad_

_don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough_

_and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk_

_on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard_

_in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_'Cause you and I_

_we were born to die_

_We were born to die_

_We were born to die_

_Come and take a walk_

_on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard_

_in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Don't make me sad_

_don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough_

_and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk_

_on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard_

_in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_'Cause you and I_

_we were born to die_

_We were born to die_

The music stopped and applause reverberated in the Mystic. She blushed a bit and escaped toward Gloria. The older woman welcomed her with a satisfied smile and a glass of water. She gulped it down, she was parched.

Her eyes had kept straying to the upstairs booth without her consent while she sang and now as well. She trembled a bit as she saw Klaus intense gaze focused on her and turned her eyes back to Gloria before her. The older woman was watching her calculatingly. She swallowed.

"What ?" She asked, hoping to sound innocent.

Gloria made a wry smile, obviously she hadn't succeeded and her shoulders slumped.

"I'm not the type to tell others how to live their life, but I do have a piece of advice for you Caroline Forbes. Be careful with your heart, Sugar, 'cause Klaus Mikaelson isn't one to mess with casually."

Caroline wanted to protest, but she could not really, she felt more and more attracted to the mobster even as she knew what kind of person he was, and the reason she came here is at best for him to be sent to jail. She couldn't continue like that. She was betraying her duty, her father otherwise.

-O-

A group of men with bandages and swollen faces were hiding in the shadow of an alley, watching as another group of men emptied a truck, putting the merchandise in the warehouse. Those men were part of the Mikaelsons.

"We'll show those bastards Mikaelsons. Ready guys ?" The leader whispered before they all charged in, weapons out.

-O-

"Klaus we have a problem." Marcel entered the office without preamble. "The gypsies attacked one of our delivery trucks out of the blue, they stole two cases of bottles and smashed another." He reported.

Klaus and Elijah instantly turned grim.

"Kol." Klaus all but growled.

"I'll deal with it." Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaving.

"Marcel, make sure the next delivery go without a hitch."

The handsome black man nodded before exiting. He thought Klaus would have been more pissed, but then again, it was apparently related to Kol's antics.

The truth was Klaus was pissed, at his brother, at the gypsies, but the fact was it was within his expectations since as soon as he heard about the first altercation, he had more important things to deal with.

Which is why when Kol appeared before him, he didn't beat him up like the younger man was actually expecting after hearing what happened.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, we're stronger than the gypsies. I'll just take some men to their encampment and smash it up." Kol shrugged.

"You won't do anything. Elijah went to clean up your mess and you'll listen to his arrangement. Understood ?" Warning coated Klaus voice.

Kol knew he shouldn't push it this time, so he nodded.

"There's one thing."

"What did you do ?" Klaus was exasperated.

"Why do you assume I've done something immediately." Kol nearly pouted as his brother gave him a pointed look in answer.

"Anyway, it's not about me. There's a rumor going around the streets."

"Why would I care ?"

"It's about Rebekah."

Instantly Klaus face turned darker.

"Who's spreading things about our baby sister ?"

"I don't know about that. But some of the men might have heard and tell you, so I thought that would be bad if that was the case."

Now Klaus was on his guard.

"What's the rumor Kol ?"

"Just stay calm, it's probably just bull. The rumor going around is that Rebekah got a lover."

Klaus felt his temper flare and rose from his chair.

"Remember, it's not proven yet."

"Make yourself useful and wait for Elijah to return." Klaus told him before leaving the office.

"Well, I tried to say it nicely so he wouldn't go into a rage." Kol mumbled before flopping on the sofa for a quick nap.

-O-

Klaus stormed into the house to find Freya alone, surprised at his brusque entrance.

"Where's Rebekah ?"

"What happened Klaus ?" She frowned, suspicions already forming in her mind.

Klaus walked up to Freya and asked point blank,

"Does Rebekah have a lover ?"

"She's at the theater, you should ask her herself. Do listen to her." Freya sighed internally, that's why she had advised her sister to talk to Klaus soon. She only hoped it didn't blow up in all of their faces as she watched Klaus leave.

* * *

Lyrics is from Born to die by Lana del Rey.

Thanks for the alerts, reviews and favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rebekah felt that lately when she went out, people looked at her strangely. Well, stranger than the usual 'it's a Mikaelson' look. Still, she wasn't going to let that bother her, let them stare, she was certainly the prettiest.

Even prettier than the actresses in the movie she was watching in the small theater.

The door opened casting light into the darkened room. Rebekah didn't pay any attention as she continued to eat her popcorn watching the movie, until someone sat heavily in the seat next to her. Frowning, she turned her head to see Klaus, clearly pissed about something.

"Who is he ?" He demanded darkly.

"Who's what ?"

"Who is your lover ?" He turned to look her in the eyes, the anger clearly there and she felt like ice had been poured over her head.

How did he know ? She didn't think Freya told him, plus he didn't seem to know about Marcel. But the fact he knew she had a lover and hadn't told him was bad enough. Damn it !

"Who are you seeing ?" He continued with his interrogation, and Rebekah felt annoyed by it.

"Rudolph Valentino." She bit out, stubbornly watching the said actor on screen.

Klaus rose from the seat and left as he came, surprising his sister, however, when her movie stopped, making the other watchers protest, she understood he hadn't given up.

Klaus had just been pissed at the rumor at the start, but there generally wasn't smoke without fire which is why he'd sought out Rebekah. When he'd asked Freya and been told to ask the person directly however, he knew the rumor was true. He went from pissed to right down angry because she had hidden it from everyone, it didn't bode well for who her partner was, it better not be a Salvatore.

He went back in the theater room and quickly told everyone there to scram, which they hurried to comply with when they saw who he was. Then he went back to Rebekah.

"Who is he ?" He towered over her.

"I'm 18, who I'm with is my business. I'm not a child anymore, that's why I didn't say anything, I knew you'd react like that !" She exclaimed.

"Don't make me ask again Rebekah." He threatened.

"Marcel Fucking Gerard !"

There was a moment of unbelieving silence as the name reverbed inside Klaus mind.

"Yeah, your best friend, your right hand man ! So go on then, go put a bullet in his head for touching me !" She was pissed too now, she had enough of men double standards.

Klaus looked at Rebekah a last time before really leaving this time.

Once the cinema went back to peace and silence, Rebekah shouted toward the projection window,

"Put back my fucking movie on ! I'm a bloody Mikaelson too you know !"

The room went back to dark as the movie lit the screen once more and Rebekah sat back heavily in her seat, popcorn in hand. She closed her eyes a second and hoped Marcel would be okay.

-O-

Said man was in the office with Elijah and Kol talking when Klaus came in. Face wrapped in rage he went straight to Marcel and punched him in the face before pulling him by the collar against the wall. Surprising all the residents in the room.

"Niklaus." Elijah took a wary step forward.

"What got you so pissed Nik ?" Kol had always thought, he'd be the first one being punched between the three of them locked in a room with a raging Klaus.

"Ask him !" Klaus eyes never left his so-called best friend.

"Klaus." Marcel said having a bad premonition.

"He's been sleeping with Rebekah. Isn't that right Marcel ? Behind all of our backs you were fooling around with our little sister." Klaus gritted out.

"WHAT?!"

"Is that true ?" Elijah turned a serious gaze onto their family friend.

"You're the lover in the rumors ?" Kol said unbelievingly.

"Look, I really like Rebekah, we were just waiting to tell you."

Klaus sneered.

"Since when ?" The 'were you seeing each other' was left unsaid.

"Only a few months, I swear. That's why we didn't say anything." Marcel struggled to stay calm and composed, it wouldn't serve him to lose his nerves in a room full of Mikaelson ready to avenge the honor of their sister.

Klaus finally released Marcel and turned away from him, going directly to the bottles, he was in desperate need of a drink. This day really kept getting worse.

"Get out." He bit out.

Marcel hesitated before heading to the door, it probably wouldn't help if he stayed now, not until Klaus calmed down.

"I guess I'm not the one who screwed up the most recently after all."

"Kol shut up." Elijah threw a warning glance to their younger brother. "Tomorrow I'm meeting with the gypsies and hopefully we can resolve this mess quickly before we solve the next one."

-O-

It was only early afternoon and the Mystic wasn't open just yet. Caroline was wiping the counter in preparation of that right now.

So when Klaus Mikaelson came in brooding written all over him she wasn't taken by surprise anymore. She directly filled a glass up with Bourbon and put it before him as he sat.

"Getting better at your job I see." He gulped down some of the alcohol, with the drink he'd already had in his office, he probably shouldn't drink so much so early but he'd suddenly felt like visiting the Mystic.

"And I see someone is in a right mood." She replied, not appreciating the comment.

"Sorry love, I'm in a bad mood today."

"So is that your thing ? Coming here out of hours, to get a drink to fix your mood." She kept talking when she probably shouldn't push him right now. But she was curious and curiosity had always been one of her biggest fault.

"Maybe. And is singing your thing Caroline ?"

"Maybe." She cast a glance in his direction, watching him watching her.

"I like the song you sang the other night."

"Gloria chose it." Caroline nearly blushed, really of all the song why such a suggestive love song.

Klaus saw her display of shyness and didn't push it as the corner of his mouth rose a bit. He finished his drink and left, not looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elijah was in the Gypsy encampment, though his arrival made the surrounding air tense, it was a planned meeting, nobody would be foolish enough to attack.

A young woman came to greet him.

"You're Elijah." It wasn't a question.

"You've heard of me ?" He calmly stated.

"Yes. I'm Sophie Devereaux, the Elders sent me to talk with you." She couldn't help but tremble a bit at the man before her, but hide it well. Elijah Mikaelson was not known as the most dangerous Mikaelson but his ruthlessness did not lose to any of his siblings.

"Let's go inside to talk more comfortably." Sophie guided him inside a caravan.

Once settled, they didn't lose time to go straight to the point.

"We do not want any troubles with your clan, we're ready to forgive the stolen goods and let you keep it calling it bygone, and a reckless fight between our young members." Elijah proposed.

"The Elders do not wish a war with the Mikaelson either. But such nice proposal cannot come without a price ?" Despite her age, Sophie hadn't been chosen to lead this talk for nothing.

"As it seems both our sides want the same thing, let's discuss the details, shall we ?"

-O-

"Did you tell Klaus about us ? You should have told me before."

Marcel and Rebekah were secretly meeting, not that most of everyone didn't already knew about them by now.

"He already knew I was seeing someone when he came to me. I had to tell him it was you, he threatened I wouldn't like the consequences otherwise, who know if he'd have organized a witch hunt to find you or something if I didn't talk." Rebekah explained herself, despite what she'd said she truly hadn't believed Klaus would actually kill Marcel, otherwise she definitely would never have said anything. Still seeing the bruised face of her lover, she felt a bit guilty. "Does it hurt ?"

She pressed her pretty pale hand against his dark cheek.

"It's fine." He covered her hand with his. "I got Diego to look into it. Rumors were going around about you, I told him to investigate further for now. I need to lay low."

Rebekah nodded, but at this time the door of the room they were meeting in burst open and officers stormed in.

"Marcel Gerard you are under arrest."

"What ? For what reasons ?" Marcel tried to struggle, but he was already pined by the officers who began to haul him outside.

"You'll know once we're back to the station, don't resist and follow us."

Rebekah tried to help him, but an officer was blocking her. She gave him a good kick in the shin and he cursed as she passed him running after Marcel.

"Marcel !" She arrived in the street just to see Marcel put into the police car.

By then the officer had caught up with her and prevented her to go further, the police car with Marcel left like that.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't get dirtied by such hands." The officer leered at her.

Rebekah glared fiercely at him and spat at his feet before storming off.

-O-

Her destination was obviously the office, as luck would have it most of her family were already gathered there.

"Klaus ! You fucking bastard !"

"Do you want to repeat that ?" Klaus rose from his seat, temper flaring. He didn't appreciate his little sister barging in to insult him like that.

Seeing Rebekah open her mouth to comply, Freya quickly went to her side, afraid she'd try to fight Klaus.

"Rebekah ! Calm down."

"What is this about ?" Elijah frowned.

"Are you that pissed because Nik discovered your little romance." Kol teased, amused.

"Calm down ? And I'm not pissed, I'm mad as hell that he set the cops on Marcel." She pointed at Klaus.

"What ?" Elijah immediately redoubled his attention to the problem.

"The police just arrested Marcel before my eyes and took him away. If he didn't allow it, could it have happened ? After all he did for our family, how could you ?!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and not wanting to look a second more at her brother she turned and left the office.

"Kol, go after her, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Freya ordered.

Kol for once didn't protest and silently left.

"Is that true ?" She turned to Klaus.

Since the beginning he had a frown on his face, but had stayed silent. Nobody could tell what was going on in his head.

"Does it matter ? Rebekah believes it, and soon enough so will everyone else." He finally spoke.

His two elder siblings sank into silence. He was right.

"I'll go to the police station and see under what charge they are detaining Marcel." Elijah walked out, the only good thing with how busy he'd been recently, was that he had no time thinking about Katerina.

"Klaus, don't allow Rebekah to misunderstand you." Freya gave him this parting advice as she left too.

Klaus meanwhile leaned back in his chair, his eyes taking a dangerous glint.

"Well played Inspector, well played."

-O-

Unsurprisingly the rumor that Marcel Gerard was arrested by the police and Klaus had a hand in it because the other man was sleeping with his sister quickly spread.

Caroline was listening to Bonnie as she was getting drunk at the Mystic, Matt trying to slow her down.

"That's why you can't trust the Mikaelson." She slurred and heavily set her glass down on the counter.

"Bonnie you should stop drinking." Matt warily looked around in case someone heard her. But the music was loud enough, none heard her mumbling.

Caroline had heard all about the rumor of course, the waitresses were gossiping about it earlier and Gloria sternly put a stop to it. The older woman herself had been mum on the subject. Nobody knew what she truly thought about the fallout between her nephew and the Mikaelson, from what Caroline saw, she wasn't getting involved.

Bonnie's head was on the counter, her eyes closed. To be honest, she wasn't close at all with Marcel, even less because she'd always kept her distance as he worked with the Mikaelsons. A part of her even thought it served him right for getting involved with Rebekah. Still, no matter how distantly related, he was family and he'd always treated her well, she just hoped he got out of jail soon.

"I'll take her home." A voice she absolutely didn't want to hear at that instant said close to her.

She frowned as she was picked up in someone's arms. But she didn't open her eyes, the only reason she let him was because she didn't think she could walk all the way to her house, and she was drunk, lowering her defence.

"I don't trust you." She whispered.

"I know, gorgeous. One day you will."

She snorted very unladylike but let Enzo carry her home.

-O-

As soon as they put him in a cell, they had roughed him up quite a bit, no questions asked either.

Marcel was resting from the last bout of beating when the door to his quiet cell opened and a neatly dressed middle-aged man walked in.

"My, it seems the young ones had the hand heavy today. You see quite of few people think a black man and a young white woman have no business consorting together." The man casually explained, as if it couldn't be helped.

"Interracial relationship isn't against the Illinois law, tell them to get with the time. And if that's the only reason I'm here, I think I'll leave now." Marcel said despite the ache in his jaw.

"Oh, Mr Gerard, you are not going anywhere. I have a lot of things to ask you. And do you really think Klaus Mikaelson will help you after you lied to his face ?" The man smiled.

Truth be told, Marcel was uncertain on this as well, and the man seemed to know that.

"Who are you ?"

"Inspector Steven Coleman."

Marcel took another look at the man, so that was the new wise head inspector of Chicago police. He wasn't impressed yet.

"How about we begin and you tell me all you know about the Mikaelsons ? Trust me, you'll be making it easier on you if you talk now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Enzo said you were looking for me ?" Kol entered the office to find his three older siblings there.

"We were interrupted last time before Elijah could tell us all about his talk with the gypsies, as an interested party, do listen well Kol." Klaus crossed his hands before him before glancing at Elijah.

Said man was casually seated on his favored armchair and took his time, looking at all the people present in the room before beginning without hurrying.

"You'll be happy to know that we've reached an understanding with the gypsy side. We will forgive their transgression this time, and let them keep what they took as long as it never happen again, we will also install a fortune booth in one of our casinos for a small part of the profit and they agree to not interfere with our business or ally with any of our enemies. That won't be too hard, the police is always trying to run them out of town and old Salvatore is a snob and look down on them, especially now that they'll be allied with us, and they had a disagreement with Silas Salvatore a few years ago."

"Don't blame them, the man is a creep." Mumbled Kol, distaste evident in his voice.

Klaus lips curled upward, for once he agreed with his little brother. Disregarding his brother's interruption, Elijah continued.

"With this terms we will avoid war with the gypsies."

"That seems reasonable." Freya spoke for the first time, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Well, all's good, I promise not to punch any gypsies I meet as long as they don't look for trouble. Was that all ?" Kol got ready to leave, he was getting bored.

Klaus eyes were fixed on Elijah, he was waiting for the catch, there was always a catch in negotiations. As his older brother looked at him in silence, he knew he was right.

"No, that is not all Kol. The gypsies have their own traditions, they do not believe in signed contract and do not trust us enough for our words to be sufficient. However, they believe in blood."

"What, they want us to sign a blood pact or something." Kol raised an eyebrows.

"Or something. By believing in blood they mean family ties, our agreement will be sealed by marriage." Elijah nonchalantly said.

The reactions of his siblings were all a bit different, Kol was incredulous, Freya was wary and Klaus was calculating.

"You're getting married ?!" Kol questioned him.

"Not me." Elijah simply said. Kol turned to look at Klaus.

"Elijah know better than to agree to a marriage for me in my stead." Klaus smiled, but there was no mirth in his eyes.

"Then who's getting married ?" Kol was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Of course the one who's started this whole mess, should be the one to help fix it. That would be you, little brother." Klaus smirked, a bit amused this time.

"No ! I don't want to get married ! Elijah's the one all ready to go to the altar before, and both of you are older than me, why do I have to marry first." Kol wasn't amused anymore.

"Elijah's nursing a broken heart and me... I'm not interested."

"Nobody would want to marry their daughter to Niklaus." Elijah picked back, Klaus just smirked at his older brother.

"And they're alright with me ?!" Kol was incredulous, his reputation while not as bad as Nik, would still send prospecting parents running.

"From what I saw, they weren't happy with the lot of us Mikaelsons, but it is their custom. The girl they chose will probably not be too valuable in the eyes of the Elders." Analyzed Elijah. Truly, what girl would they find to sacrifice to the big bad Mikaelsons, Elijah nearly pitied her.

"How old would she be ?" Freya asked concerned.

"They would have reached the legal marriage age, but probably not any older than Rebekah."

"Then, Kol you marrying that girl is the right choice, Elijah would be nearly ten years older and Klaus is... well Klaus. You are the closest age wise, and they are right, you started all this, maybe facing the consequences will do you good." Freya gave her judgement, ignoring the look Klaus was giving her for her remark about him.

"No !" Kol crossed his arms, looking all like a pouting child to his older siblings.

"You just have to marry a girl, she's the one entering the family, it's not like we're making you go live with the gypsies. Man up little brother, you might even learn to enjoy the girl." Klaus smirked, not at all comforting.

"By the way, if anything untoward were to happen to her in the immediateness of the wedding, the deal is off. Do behave." Elijah said, giving a look at Kol, while fixing his cufflinks.

"Kol, do it for the family." Freya put in her grain of salt.

Against the combined might of his older siblings Kol couldn't hold on. But there were things he wouldn't fold on.

"Fine ! I'll marry the bloody gypsy girl ! But if she's ugly the wedding is off !"

"Well, looks like we have something to celebrate and a wedding to plan." Klaus smiled, leaning back in his chair.

-O-

Back to the gypsy encampment, four women were sitting in a caravan to talk about their side of the agreement with the Mikaelsons. One of these women was Sophie, the others were the clan Elders, Agnes, Bastianna and Sophie's sister, Jane-Anne.

"How did the Mikaelson react to the marriage condition ?" Agnes asked.

"Elijah Mikaelson didn't even bat an eyelash when I brought it up." Sophie mentioned, she hadn't thought he would take it that well herself.

"Are the Harvest girls ready ?" Bastianna questioned.

"Yes. Though Cassie and Abigail are still immature." Sophie answered respectfully.

"Who did the Mikaelsons chose on their end ?" Jane-Anne asked in concern.

"Kol Mikaelson." Sophie said seriously, understanding her sister's concern.

The three Elders stayed silent for a moment at the information.

"Abigail has already been promised by her parents and cannot be chosen." Agnes broke the silence.

"Cassie would be an unsuitable match as well." Bastianna commented, but everyone knew Cassie was a favorite student of hers.

Jane-Anne closed her eyes, she could not bear to part with her daughter, send her to them.

Sophie worriedly glanced at her sister, knowing that she was thinking of Monique.

"Let Davina marry Kol Mikaelson." Jane-Anne finally opened her eyes and spoke.

The three other knew that she had just sacrificed another girl to save her own daughter, however, they did not have any objection to the choice. Davina was an orphan, her parents had died a few years ago, leaving her to be raised by the clan, but she had a rebellious streak who'd caused them a headache more than once.

"I made clear to the Mikaelsons that if anything happen to the daughter we send soon after the wedding, any agreement would be void." Sophie spoke again.

"Then we do not have to worry. It is decided." Bastianna concluded the talk.

"Sophie, announce the news to Davina." Agnes commanded before the group separated.

-O-

Davina listened disbelieving as her future was decided for her.

When she'd become a Harvest girl a year ago, she hadn't thought much of it, three other girls in her age group had been selected too, and basically Harvest girls were young girls having reached the marriageable age of sixteen, and were getting ready to be wedded.

But the more she listened to the lessons on their customs and the duty to their clan through marriage, the more she didn't like the idea of others arranging her marriage for her. She wanted to marry for love, like her parents had. And the term 'Harvest girl' became distasteful, like she was a flower ready to be plucked. It did not help that the boys of their clan would watch them with covetous eyes. Cassie soaked up the attention, Monique was untouchable as her mother and aunt were prominent members of the clan, Abby was already betrothed, but she was an orphan, if it wasn't forbidden to touch a Harvest girl, those boys would already have put their hands on her. It was the only reason she was grateful to her status as such.

But the day she'd dreaded was apparently already here. She was to be married off to a stranger.

"No." Her clear voice resounded in her tiny room, as she faced Sophie.

"I'm sorry Davina, it has already been decided."

"I don't care." She set her chin stubbornly.

"You are helping the whole clan avoid a war by marrying, you should be proud." Sophie patiently tried to convince her.

"If it's such an honor why don't you let Monique have it, she's a Harvest girl too." She said bitterly, how much did this decision come down to the fact she didn't have any parents to fight for her, she could well imagine. She was just disposable in the Elders eyes.

Sophie frowned, but could not help pitying the girl before her, still Monique was indeed her family and she would protect her, as Jane-Anne had often protected her growing up.

"You won't have to worry about your safety as long as you don't betray your new husband's family, I made sure you would be treated well. And the Mikaelson for all of their reputation, their family always comes first, you entering their family is a good thing." Sophie persuaded.

"It's not like I have a choice do I ?" Davina clenched her hands as her narrowed eyes glared enough at the floor at her feet to burn a hole in it.

"No." Sophie simply said.

-O-

"Congratulations Davina !" Cassie plopped next to her as she was reading before her caravan.

"I heard the one she's marrying is Kol Mikaelson. He's the one who beat up Lee and his boys." Abigail shared her gossip as she took a seat as well.

Well, she already liked her future intended better, Lee was a bully, always cockily strutting around.

"What matter is that she is doing her duty to the clan, like the Elders taught us."

Davina raised her eyes from her book to watch Monique sit across her. She'd always been the most fanatic of them about their customs. But she'd like to see her if she didn't have her mother behind her to choose the perfect husband for her daughter. Evidently Kol Mikaelson didn't make the list.

"Is that all you came to say ?" Davina finally broke her silence.

"You're the first out of us to get married, it's worth celebrating. I always thought Abby would be first." Cassie insouciantly said.

Davina wanted to correct her, there was nothing to celebrate, she was being sold to a stranger in a matter of days.

"We have a lot of preparation to do before the wedding, Mother said we should help you."

"Oh ! Let's go have a look at the wedding dress. Embroidering our own wedding dress was the most fun part of Harvest girls lessons." Abigail got exited.

Davina herself hadn't minded the exercise as much as others, like listening to Bastianna droning about customs. She wasn't too bad with a needle and had enough artistic sense to sew an array of flowers along the dress hems and over the veil.

"Come on, let's go." Cassie pulled her to her feet and her caravan.

Davina could only helplessly follow along. Not feeling an ounce of the joy of the girls around her. Monique wasn't as exuberant but smiled nonetheless. However, Davina could feel her eyes never leaving her, and she knew she was probably sent with the others to occupy her and make sure she didn't try to run away.

Davina smiled bitterly. It seemed this marriage was inescapable. Fine, she'd go along with it. For now.

-O-

"Don't be so gloom brother, it's not the end of your life." Klaus was taking enjoyment in the situation.

He and Kol were at the Mystic, the next day the wedding would be taking place, and it was supposed to be the last night of Kol unmarried life. The groom in question was half-way drunk already and they'd only been here an hour.

"Shut up Nik." Kol mumbled, his head on the table, his mood sour.

Klaus only felt like laughing at his little brother, but restrained himself. He saw a certain blond approaching their booth with a tray loaded with alcohol and greeted her with a smile.

"Caroline, you came just at the right time with our refill."

"What's with him ?" She inclined her head in Kol direction.

"Don't pay any attention to Kol, love. He's being dramatic." Klaus took a sip of his Bourbon.

Caroline shrugged and turned to leave when Elijah Mikaelson made his appearance, glancing at her in passing and sliding in the booth next to Kol.

"Elijah, nice of you to join us. I worried you might not make it." Klaus raised his glass to him.

"Right, come and spectate my misery." Slurred Kol making his brothers roll their eyes.

"Here, drink." Klaus put one of the drink just bought by Caroline before him.

"Maybe you should rather cut him off, he will need to be able to stand and speak tomorrow." Sarcastically said Elijah taking a drink himself.

Ignoring him, Klaus turned to Caroline, who stood watching the interactions between the brothers.

"How about you join us for a drink too Caroline ?" He invited her, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"No ! No girls tonight Nik ! That's my night !" Kol raised his head and glared at him.

"It is against tradition." Elijah added, as he watched Caroline and Klaus in speculation.

Caroline knew when she'd overstayed her welcome.

"I think I'll leave you between men. But thanks." She gave a small smile and left.

Klaus frowned.

"Who is she ?" Asked Elijah.

"Nik's girl." Kol suddenly had a grin, as if wanting to get Klaus in trouble. Elijah raised an eyebrow, interested.

The blond Mikaelson just rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girl." He simply said.

"By that you mean you haven't succeeded in taking her to bed yet right ?" Kol snorted.

Klaus inwardly didn't deny, but he still sent a look at Kol for good measure.

"Oh, come on, don't deny it Nik. As if you wouldn't rip out any guy who'd make a move on her."

The very thought sent Klaus blood boiling, which he really couldn't understand why he felt such toward that little blond barmaid. But he didn't need to inform his brothers of that.

"She wouldn't happen to have been your escort to a certain banquet ?" Elijah wondered.

"If she is ?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Deal aside. The punch does make more sense now." Elijah nodded, satisfied of his conclusion.

"Ugh !" Kol put his head back on the table. Talking about the pretty girl his brother was chasing, his own thought went back to the unknown girl he'd marry the next day. "I swear I'm calling this wedding off if she isn't at least pretty." He swore.

As usual, his brothers ignored him.

* * *

Do the witch of NOLA not perfectly fit the role of the gypsy though?

Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews as always!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The wedding was to take place in the Gypsy encampment. It was customary, had said the Elders. The Mikaelsons didn't mind either way, as long as they left as soon as the ceremony was over.

And so the whole Mikaelsons, and some of their men, like Enzo, showed up in the afternoon. Klaus leading, Kol a step behind a reluctant expression on his face. Elijah stood next to Kol, probably to keep an eye on him. Freya, Rebekah and Henrik were also there. Marcel was conspicuously absent, still in lock up, which explained the sour look on Rebekah's face.

Still, they were here. And despite the relative tension with the gypsies at their arrival, even greater than when Elijah visited alone, after all Klaus and Kol were here this time, the Elders welcomed them in if a bit wary. And so the wedding began.

-O-

Davina had not had a good day. She was woken early and then scrubbed clean, after which she was dressed in her wedding gown, before make-up was applied to her face, she still draw a line to the minimum amount of make-up and thankfully her wish was listened to. Her hair was done, front bangs held back from her face, the rest falling in dark curls over her shoulders. A flower crown fixing her veil in place completed the ensemble.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Davina had a hard time recognizing herself. She looked like a young woman instead of the girl she was yesterday, she wondered if she smiled, would it look like it was the happiest day of her life.

Not wishing to look more at herself, she brought down the veil over her face.

She'd been left alone when they were done helping her prepare, or dressing her up like a doll, amended Davina in her mind. She appreciated the moment of solitude before her life completely changed, and at the same time she wished for time to move more quickly so it was over with sooner.

Sophie entered her caravan and looked at her without speaking for a moment.

"It's time." She finally said.

Davina closed her eyes and took a breath before rising to her feet and walking toward the door who'd seal her future.

"Davina," Sophie stopped her just before getting out, a hand on her white covered arm. "You've never felt like you fitted here, with us, maybe this will be good for you and you'll finally find what you're looking for." She whispered to her.

Davina didn't answer, she didn't want to listen to those peoples platitudes. She was through with it, they would not get more out of her while she was led like a lamb to the slaughter. She brushed off the hand on her arm and went out.

-O-

Kol was never the most patient man, so the wait until his future bride appeared seemed interminable. It wasn't like he was like most grooms on their wedding, happy and nervous as they waited to marry their wife. No, he was forced into this, would rather be elsewhere, but he was also curious. What kind of bride was he supposed to marry ?

When he saw the white figure led toward him, and the officiant going to marry them, his first thought was that they must have chosen to cover her with a veil because she was ugly. He turned to glance at his brothers but both were giving him this look, like they wouldn't let him escape today.

Looking back to the front, the girl had reached his side and quietly stood there, she was short. He really hoped she wasn't younger than she was supposed to be, he couldn't marry an hysterical teenage girl. Granted, she didn't look ready to go into hysteric, glancing down, he saw her hands were steady, no sign of trembling. Well, here goes his hope that if she broke down during the wedding he gets home scot-free.

"We are all gathered today to celebrate the union between two families..." The officiant began his speech.

Kol looked before him, half tuning him out, he was getting bored. But a slight movement next to him made him glance from the corner of his eyes, the girl was raising her veil for this part of the ceremony. And for the first time he saw the face of his future wife. She wasn't smiling, but neither was he.

She was beautiful, all dark hair, pretty eyes and pouty mouth.

Damn. He definitely couldn't get out of this now. But then again as he looked discreetly at her he though he wouldn't mind having such a pretty wife. She glanced out the corner of her eyes at him as well, and their eyes met, sending Kol pulse racing. Now he was interested.

"Kol Mikaelson take this woman has your wedded wife."

Kol eyes went back to the officiant, thankfully the ceremony did not require him to speak, probably a precaution deemed necessary by both sides.

"Davina Claire take this man has your wedded husband."

The officiant took a ceremonial dagger out and both held out their hand. First, Kol palm was cut, then Davina's. Good thing they weren't squeamish.

"And so, blood becomes one..." Continued the officiant as both slightly turned to each other and pressed their hand together. The warmth of the skin to skin contact made Kol crave more. But instead they released their hands.

"I declare you husband and wife."

Applause rang out around them, and once again they exchanged a look. However, both were swept by their side of the family quickly to be offered congratulations. Freya was already there, bandaging his wound, glancing at the side, he saw a woman doing the same for Davina.

"Satisfied with your new bride's looks ?" Klaus whispered in Kol's ear.

Kol threw him a glance, but didn't speak which his brother took as an affirmation if judging by his smug look.

"We should go greet her." Elijah intervened.

Freya nodded and the group headed the few steps to Davina's side.

"Welcome to the family, Davina isn't it. I am Freya Mikaelson." Freya took her hands in hers.

"Thank you and yes." Davina did not shy away or avoid her searching gaze like a blushing bride, she didn't know what the older woman saw in her eyes but she nodded, smiled, and released her hands.

"Yes, welcome." Klaus Mikaelson said, observing her, and Davina felt uncomfortable under his gaze, not like he was looking at her lecherously, there wasn't an ounce of that in his eyes, but the calculation there was plain. So that was Klaus Mikaelson, Chicago up and coming big bad.

Elijah, Rebekah and Henrik introduced themselves next. The older neatly dressed man attitude to her was neutral, the girl around her age seemed to be in a bad mood, and on the opposite, the boy was smiling at her happily.

"Now that that is done, it is time to go home. Of course, everyone is invited to celebrate at the Mystic with us." Klaus turned to smile magnanimously at the Elders observing the interaction.

And so, half an hour later Davina was for the first time in a speakeasy, the famous Mystic. And at her side was seated her new husband, Kol.

"Davina." He said. Nobody was paying attention to them right now, she turned to him. "I like it, it's a good name." He looked at her, their eyes crossing once more, she felt her skin warm.

"Kol." She called his name in turn for the first time, it felt foreign on her tongue, but she could get used to it. And the way his eyes darkened at the sound of his name on her lips.

At that moment, they were handed glasses of champagne and Klaus raised his glass and addressed the crowd.

"To our brother and his lovely bride, may they be happy together. Always and Forever."

For the crowd, it might not have meant much, but Kol and all the others Mikaelson understood, Always and Forever was their family's promise to always stand by each other. When they drank it was as if a vow was renewed.

Rebekah was angry at Klaus, she loved Marcel, but she also loved her family and her overprotective brother. Even as she was torn these days, she still brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.

-O-

Caroline watched the celebration, watched for the first time the Mikaelsons all together here at the same time. They looked like any family celebrating the marriage of one of their own.

People were laughing, drinking, dancing. And it was probably the busiest and happiest occasion she witnessed since her arrival in town.

She had only learned about the wedding that afternoon from Gloria as they hurried around to prepare for this party. That had thrown her for a loop for a bit. But arranged marriage or not, people just wanted the easy excuse to drink and merrymake. She was busy herself, bustling behind the bar.

But it didn't distract her from taking the occasion to observe the Mikaelson. Freya, the older sister she'd never seen before was talking to Gloria at the bar in hushed tones. Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson had nearly bowled her over earlier as he was running around with friends, he'd apologized, given her a smile when she'd said it was okay and went back to his friends, he certainly had the charm of a Mikaelson, but there was also an air of innocence around him. Unusually Rebekah hadn't danced the whole night and stayed at the bar, nursing a drink, loneliness apparent in her eyes. Everyone knew about her and Marcel now, so no one dared provoke this dragon. The only presence she seemed to tolerate was Matt who was filling her glass and occasionally exchanged some words with her. Caroline was a bit surprised, she hadn't known they were friends, he'd never seemed fond of the Mikaelsons after all. Elijah was milling around, and Klaus, he was up in the booth overlooking the room observing his court like a king. Sometimes she swears she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't check if she was right. She couldn't be right.

The protagonist of the celebration, the newlyweds, were at different end of the room now, both surrounded by people. Kol seemed engaged in a drinking contest, while Davina had giggling girls all around her talking at her rather than with her, the new Mikaelson seemed bored from what Caroline observed.

She couldn't wait to take her break. She'd been serving people for hours. Had a couple of drinks herself truth be told, but Gloria was lenient on this special occasion. She got out of behind the counter and tried to make her way through the crowd of people to the back room, she was nearly there when she was jostled by a group of drunk patrons. Hands reached out behind her to stabilize her, a shock like electricity ran through her at the contact. She turned around and came face to face with Klaus.

"Careful there sweetheart." He smiled teasingly at her.

"Hi." She breathed. Then wanted to hit her head for it, calling herself stupid. Why did she say that ? Like _that _too ? She cleared her throat under the amused gaze of Klaus.

"I guess I should offer my congratulations." She began anew.

"I'm not the one who got married." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it's in the family." She shrugged. "Family's important for you Mikaelsons isn't it ?" She looked in his eyes and she couldn't describe the emotions she read in them at her words.

"It is." He responded seriously. "But I'm not here to talk about my family. Would you care for a dance ?" He extended his hand.

"I don't know, it didn't end that well last time." Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you still holding that over my head ? Give me another chance. I promise, today is just about you and I." He motioned to his hand, still out, a challenging air about him.

Caroline swallowed. Hesitated, then put her hand in his.

He smiled and didn't lose any time leading her on the space reserved to dance. Other couples parting for them.

As he put his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder and they began to sway to the melody playing, she could feel gazes on them. But she ignored them. Klaus was so close to her, she could smell his spicy scent with an inkling of tobacco. The gruffness of his stubble on her temple. And the warmth of his body seeping into her. It felt like the cacophonies of noises around them became muted and there was only the two of them in their bubble.

The song ended and Caroline felt as though the bubble was popped as everything came back into focus. Her heartbeat was so loud in her ribcage, she wondered if Klaus could hear it. This was dangerous.

"I need to go back to work Mr Mikaelson." She plastered a polite smile on her face taking a step back.

"It's your favorite excuse isn't it Caroline." Klaus didn't let go of his hold on her.

"Well, I happen to always be working when we see each other." She defended herself.

"So you are. We should do something about that." His voice dipped lower and he leaned in to her to speak in her ear. "I know you know my name Caroline, you used it once, I'd like you to continue."

"It was in the heat of the moment." She protested and realized her poor choice of words as his eyes darkened.

"I meant that it would be inappropriate to be so informal." She quickly rectified.

"You can be as informal you want with me, I promise."

"That's already the second promise you made me tonight. You should be careful." She whispered to him.

"Am I not holding the first ?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for the dance Klaus." He kept her blue eyes locked with his.

Finally, he released her and took a step back.

"Anytime Caroline."

-O-

Davina was alone in a room once again, comtemplating her life. This morning it was in the little caravan she'd lived in the last five years, but now she'd never set foot in it again, all her possessions were gathered into the three beat up suitcases taking a corner of the room.

Earlier, as it was getting late, Freya had taken her two youngest siblings home along with Davina. Then after giving her a quick tour of the house, Freya had lead her there. Kol's room. Her new bedroom.

The blonde had told her she was down the hall if she needed anything and left her to her own devices.

She'd lost the veil a long time ago, but she'd finally been able to get out of her wedding dress. Now she was wearing a nightdress, still white, ironically enough, but much more comfortable.

She couldn't help being nervous. Was she expected to wait for her new husband ? It was their wedding night. But did she really want to go through with it ?

To distract herself from her nerves, she was looking around the room, there wasn't much, but what caught Davina's eye was the phonograph on the dresser. She got closer to inspect it. Could she make it work to listen to the record already on it. But she was a bit afraid of accidentally breaking it, she wasn't sure how expensive it must be.

"Want my help Darling ?"

She jumped a bit at the voice and half turned to see Kol observing her in the embrasure of the door.

"Is it alright to listen to some music ?" She gathered her wits, and asked fearlessly.

Kol entered the room, closing the door behind him, and walked to her. He reached to the Phonogram and the music was turned on.

"I do have impeccable taste in music." He smirked down at her. They hadn't been so close since the wedding, and the pull between them was still here and well.

"I'm told it's tradition for newlyweds to share a dance." He extended a hand to her.

Davina glanced at the hand and back into his eyes before putting her hand in his. They began to sway to the music.

"For the record, I don't care much about traditions." Not after being a Harvest girl and today.

"A girl after my own heart." Kol grinned mischievously.

Kol was truly handsome, especially when he smiled like that. When she'd laid eyes on him first at the ceremony, she'd thought him attractive, she'd been told he was only a few years older than her so she wasn't expecting an old man, but the sight was a pleasant surprise. She hadn't missed the jealous looks of her fellow Harvest Girls either. None of the men or boys in their clan were as handsome as her brand new husband. Serve them right. It had made her feel marginally better about the whole affair.

She wasn't sure what to make of Kol yet. She didn't like that she'd been forced into this marriage. But as they slow danced she couldn't deny her attraction. So when Kol leaned in to kiss her, she let him. She even returned the kiss, clumsily as she wasn't well practiced. She felt him smile against her lips. His hands in her hair and the small of her back, pulled her closer and she was eager to feel more. Her hands went to his shirt, opening it and pulling it down as Kol broke the kiss, looking searchingly at her.

"I'm not much of a gentleman Darling. If we don't stop now, I won't stop at all." He warned her seriously, even as his eyes were darkened with lust watching her.

Davina took a step back and he tensed. She smiled despite her renewed nervousness and her hands went to her own nightgown she pulled it off, leaving her in her undergarments. His eyes took her in and the look in them made her feel beautiful.

"Then don't." She simply said, and Kol had already closed the distance between their body, covering her lips with his more roughly than earlier before coming up for air.

Opening back her eyes, she smiled at him and throwing her arms around his neck, kissed him again.

* * *

For those that are curious about the characters ages:

Caroline:18

Klaus:23

Elijah:27

Rebekah:18

Kol:20

Freya:31

Henrik:15

Bonnie:18

Matt:19

Enzo:26

Marcel:23

Davina:17


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The early morning mist still covered Chicago as Caroline left her flat to go into another part of town. She sat on the bench in the park, taking a book out and pretended to read while waiting, usually she would not be pretending but today she felt herself distracted.

A man sat on the other end of the bench.

"Report." It was the same command as always.

"Kol Mikaelson married a girl from a gypsy clan."

"Yes. I heard about that yesterday. Scum with more scum."

Caroline tightened her grip on her book.

"Did you truly make a deal with Klaus Mikaelson to put Marcel Gerard behind bars ?"

"Is that what they're saying ? Good, it is good." He said instead of answering.

"So it is not true ?"

"The truth does not matter here, only what people believe. Unfortunately, Klaus Mikaelson, is not foolish enough to deliver an associate of his into my hands. He'd sooner kill them, I imagine. But Marcel Gerard will eventually break and the Mikaelsons will follow."

Caroline stayed silent as she digested that.

"Caroline, the life of an operative is not easy. You already did well, if you wish to retire now, I will grant it and ensure that nobody can find you again."

The images of Bonnie, Matt, Gloria and Klaus passed through her mind.

"No. I can do it, Sir, no need for that." She said, shaking her head, blond curls swaying.

"Then remember your place, and that these people wouldn't hesitate to kill you for a second if they discovered we are working together. Don't let yourself get attached." He gave those last parting words before leaving.

-O-

Davina woke up to the matress jostling as Kol got out of bed. She sleepily turned her head toward him to see his bare back to her.

Noticing she was awake, he turned his head slightly toward her while putting on a shirt.

"Sorry Darling. I'd like to spend the day in bed with you, but duty call." He gave her a grin as his eyes travelled over her sheets covered naked form. "Think of me." He winked at her before leaving.

Davina closed her eyes and fell into slumber once more and didn't wake up until an hour later. To be honest, she hadn't thought she'd get any restful sleep when she came to live in a stranger's house. But as it was this morning as she stretched in bed, she felt sore but well rested.

Getting up, she took care of her morning absolution in the bathroom Freya'd shown her yesterday and dressed before going down to the dining room.

Her new sisters-in-law were already there.

"Good morning Davina. Breakfast ?" Freya motioned to a seat and began to butter a toast for her.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be up until noon after your wedding night. Did Kol do a poor job ?" Said Rebekah in fake concern.

"Rebekah." Freya gave a warning side-glance to the other blond. "Ignore her, she's not a morning person. I thought today we could take care of unpacking your things." She continued to address the young brunette.

"Alright." Davina easily agreed. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"Good. Now you're a part of this family, and I will treat you as my sister, however our family sticks together. Do not betray us." Freya looked Davina straight in the eyes.

"I don't plan to." She frankly responded. That was true, even if she wanted to, she didn't exactly have anyone to turn to anyway.

That was the end of the conversation. They spent the morning, sorting through Davina's things and helping her find a place for it in Kol's room. And Davina learned to know her new sisters-in law better. Freya was pretty mothering, good at taking care of other, but a steely woman you did not want to cross. Rebekah, well she was kind of a bitch, and a spoiled brat, but not a bad person. Probably.

"That's it ! As a member of my family now, I won't allow you to go around in those few rags ! We're going shopping !" Rebekah announced after seeing the one and a half suitcases filled of clothes.

Davina knew her clothes were kind of well worn and not at the high of fashion, but it wasn't like she was a destitute either.

"Rebekah." Freya sighed at her sister bluntness.

"Well, it's true. And it's not like we can count on Kol to take care of those things." She shrugged.

"How little faith you have in me little sister."

The three turned to see Kol entering the room.

"Kol, are you already back ?" Freya said in pleasant surprise.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't accompany my new wife on the first day of our married life ?" He asked in fake innocence.

Rebekah snorted in obvious sarcasm. He was not fooling anyone there.

"We have pretty much finished here. We'll leave you alone." Freya got up and pulled Rebekah after her.

"Kol you better not ruin my fun and take her shopping before me !"

"Behave." Freya gave a pointed look at Kol in passing.

"So why are you back so soon ?" Davina broke the silence.

"Didn't I just say ?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it's hard to believe." She responded skeptically, he didn't strike her as the type to go out of his way for someone he barely knew.

"You like to paint ?" He said looking at the few art supplies in a corner of the room.

"Yes, it's a good way to pass the time." She nodded.

"My brother Klaus is a bit of an artist himself."

"So Freya told me." She replied neutrally. Liking art didn't mean they'd get along from what she saw.

"Maybe you got the wrong husband." Kol casually said and then laughed at the grimace on her face.

"You're right, I'm the most handsome of all of us Mikaelson brothers." He nodded smugly.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Why did you agree to this marriage ?" She changed the subject, to be honest, she was quite curious about that point.

"I'd imagine the same reason you did Darling." He gave her a pointed look.

"What ? You couldn't escape either ?" She derisively said.

"Well, if I really wanted I could have been out of state and on the run I suppose. But for all that my siblings and I want to strangle each others sometimes, we are family. And believe me Darling, if I'd known I'd get a beautiful girl like you, I'd have gotten on board sooner." He smirked at her.

"Well, even if I'd known how handsome you look I still wouldn't have liked it." She said honestly.

"I knew you found me handsome." Kol smugly said.

"It's not the point." She resisted rolling her eyes again, she felt she would do that a lot in the future.

"On the contrary, you knowing your husband is the handsomest is the most important." He came closer to her and she felt her body react to his proximity, he smiled knowingly.

"No matter how this began, I've decided to make the most of it." He told her in a low voice.

Davina looked him in the eyes searchingly. He seemed genuine, she tilted her head.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered, lips hovering over her own.

"Then why don't you ?"

And so he did.

-O-

"Where's Kol ?" Klaus asked as he, Elijah and Enzo were gathered in the office.

"With Davina I'd imagine."

"We're short-handed as it is, I don't need for him to be distracted right now."

"It is a good thing for him to take an interest in his new bride."

"We'll see how long it takes him to get bored of his new toy. Enzo, you had something important to report." Klaus turned to the other man.

"We might have a problem. One of our men was found not far from the Salvatore territory dead."

"That's not the first time the Italian kill one of our men for being in their part of town." Elijah said.

"That's not the problem, his throat was slit. I asked around, Silas Salvatore is back in town." Enzo explained gravely.

The two Mikaelson brothers tensed.

"He left town two years ago to lay low after he killed that group of cops. Why would he come back now ?"

"War." Klaus said in a low voice.

"This complicates things." Elijah looked at his brother.

"How long until you can get Marcel out ?"

"They couldn't pin much onto him, but they'll try to keep him in as long as possible, but they can't keep him more than a month. I show my presence regularly to make sure of that."

"Enzo, go spread the words to the men to stay away from the Italians for now unless they come unsanctioned in our territory."

Enzo heard the dismissal and didn't stay any longer.

"What is your plan Niklaus ?"

Klaus smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back in the safety of her apartment after the long day she had, Caroline let her head fall in her hands.

When she saw Inspector Coleman this morning, she'd learned that after all Klaus wasn't in on Marcel's arrest, it was just a ploy from the Inspector to diminish Klaus's influence. And he had formed it on the information she'd provided him. She was part responsible.

She'd never felt guilty when she'd begun working as an operative for Coleman in Virginia, she'd even felt proud it had led to the arrest of criminals. But things were different here. And maybe because time had passed since, or because she knew nobody here had anything to do with the death of her father or Tyler. Even thought she knew they were criminals, well, most of the Mikaelsons and their men. She felt guilty. She hated that.

It wasn't like she was trying to get innocent people in jail like Bonnie or Matt. Granted, both Matt and her worked at a saloon owned by Gloria serving alcohol against the law. She only wanted bad people to stop hurting innocent people. And Klaus was the big bad in this part of town, probably had hurt more than his fair share of innocents, and he would certainly be given the death penalty. And she felt as if her heart was being squeezed when thinking about it. And that was the problem.

She was too close. And she thought maybe Inspector Coleman was beginning to suspect so, seeing his warning this morning.

She had never spoken directly to either Marcel or Rebekah so she didn't feel as guilty about it than when she thought back to Bonnie getting drunk at the bar.

She couldn't deny she liked it here. She'd found friends in Bonnie and Matt she'd never had before. She liked Gloria and felt grateful when she encouraged her to sing. She liked watching Bonnie and Enzo banter. She liked the big city, even with its danger. She felt like she belong. But she was an informant. And she felt so confused right now.

Her parents had taught her about what was right and what was wrong. Would they be okay with what she was doing right now ? She didn't want to know the answer to be honest.

It would probably be wiser to leave like Coleman proposed. But she didn't want to. She sometimes wished she truly had just come to the big city looking for work and nothing else. But then she had to wonder, if that was the case would she have already fallen into bed with Klaus Mikaelson ? Because she could admit to herself, if only that, that she liked Klaus. And the only thing that made her resist the attraction still was that she was lying about her reasons for being here. And he'd probably kill her if he knew she was working with Inspector Coleman.

She was going to have to choose soon what she wanted. No matter her choice she felt the odds of her getting out of this alive in the end were shrinking each day.

-O-

It had been a while since Rebekah had felt so happy. She had dragged Davina with her for an afternoon of shopping, the other protesting at all the money lost on clothes, but the brunette had been smiling and laughing with her by the end.

She definitely liked this sister-in-law better than Sage.

They came back home arms filled with bags.

"Did you take my wife to rob a shop ?" Kol teasingly raised an eyebrow watching them.

"Shut up Kol."

"You kidnap my new wife and leave no time for me to spend with and I can't even protest."

"You spend all your nights with her, I'd think she see enough of your face."

"That is impossible little sister." Kol was smug.

"She is here and can speak for herself." Davina got tired of their sibling bickering, though she was getting used to it in the three days she'd been here.

"Sorry Darling." Kol innocently looked at her. "But since the two of you are back, then is it my turn to monopolize you ?" He got closer to Davina.

"I'm not a thing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

With a mischievous expression he put a hand on her waist, pulled her closer and whispered to her,

"You can monopolize me as much as you want too."

Davina's eyes darkened a bit at the suggestion and judging by Kol smirk, he saw the effect he had on her.

"Ugh !" Rebekah groaned at their flirting, or at least at Kol abysmal attempt and left, she truly didn't want to be here to witness this.

-O-

Caroline needed a break. She told so to Gloria and went to the backroom and then through the back door into the alley used for delivery.

She took a breath, Chicago's air wasn't nice, but at least she didn't feel suffocated anymore. It wasn't that bad, but those few days people had been stealing glances at her. Ever since the wedding celebration, ever since she danced with Klaus.

She could see the people looking at her differently. The Mystic's waitresses whispered behind her back about her, the female patrons would cast judging gazes at her and the male patrons would also glance at her but fearful in their cases, they'd become more respectuous, or at least some who used to flirt were careful not to do it again. Because they didn't want to provoke Klaus.

He'd shown an interest in her, she was marked as his. They all thought that he wanted to sleep with her, if he hadn't already. That made her untouchable in this part of town controlled by the Mikaelsons. Which annoyed Caroline to no end.

Only a few people still treated her as before. Gloria, though she gave her knowing looks sometimes, Matt, who only seemed to be worried about her. Enzo, who still flirted with her, but flirting was as much a part of his personality than being charming to the Mikaelsons, plus everyone knew who he truly had his eyes on. And speaking of Bonnie, she'd directly confronted her about Klaus when she'd heard about it.

Caroline hadn't known what to say besides, it's complicated.

"Either you like him or you don't." Bonnie had said.

"You like Enzo, but you're not with him." She'd replied a bit meanly.

"You're right, I am attracted to him. But I don't like what he does. How about you ?" She'd raised an eyebrow at her.

Caroline had been unable to answer, not because she didn't know, she'd found that answer during her meltdown, but because she couldn't explain it without revealing being an informant.

"What are you thinking about ?" A voice who she'd learn to recognize very well sounded in the dark alley.

Klaus came to stand near the wall, not too far but not too close either, and Caroline was glad for that. She needed to make things clear.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me what you want from me." She said firmly.

Klaus didn't show it if he was surprised, he just gave her a considering look before answering.

"I fancy you."

It was simple words, but even though she expected them, it still took her breath away. Her eyes widened.

"Is that so hard to believe ?"

"Yes." She blurted out.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." She said in a small voice, looking away from him.

She wasn't 'full of light', she was lying and spying to put him and most of his family in prison. She felt like claws were painfully squeezing her heart.

"Then give me a chance to get to know you." Klaus stepped into her space, their faces only some inches apart.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline held her ground.

"That's why I like you." He smiled genuinely at her, dimples coming out. And he was beautiful.

Caroline eyes went to his lips before going back to his eyes to see the blue darkening in a stormy color.

Leaning down slowly, leaving her time to escape, but she was rooted where she stood, he finally pressed his lips to her. Her eyes fluttered close as he encircled her waist with his arm and she melted into him as their kiss deepened.

Klaus stopped their kiss as their foreheads and noses touched, and they breathed each other in.

"It's your choice Caroline." He took a step back, letting his arms fall at his sides. She already felt cold without his warmth.

"Now go in before your presence is missed." He inclined his head toward the door.

Caroline still in a daze, snapped out of it, cleared her throat, nodded to him, readjusted her clothes and hair under his amused gaze, and marched back into the Mystic.

-O-

"It's good to have you back." Giuseppe Salvatore told the man facing him.

"I should never have left two years ago. If I was here the Mikaelson would never have been able to rise as much." Silas responded.

"Confident much." Damon sassed from where he was leaning arms crossed against the wall.

"Ah, here's something I didn't miss." Smiled Silas mirthlessly.

"Not everyone can take being in my awesome presence."

"Enough !" Giuseppe glared at his eldest son. "With you here, the Mikaelsons will think twice about going against us." He turned to Silas.

"I already know how to take care of them." Silas nonchalantly said.

"What are you planning to do ?" Stefan had a note of wariness in his voice.

"Why, I'll simply have a chat with Klaus Mikaelson." The older man smiled.

He explained his plan to the other three Salvatore before the brothers were dismissed.

"That's never going to work." Damon said as soon as they stepped out the room.

"He shouldn't have come back. Things are tense enough as it is. He loves bloodshed too much." Frowned Stefan.

"Well, he is a psychotic bastard." Damon gave him a look.

"We need to prevent that."

"How ? Klaus Mikaelson will probably be more than happy to help him make the blood flow, until only one of us is left in Chicago."

"Then the question is what do we care about the most, our lives or being Chicago top dog ?" Said Stefan.

-O-

The Salvatores weren't the only ones in the midst of planning. Klaus was too as he walked through the sparsely crowded restaurant to sit at a table, face to the man already occupying it, eating lunch.

Said man looked surprised and quite a bit alarmed at the Mikaelson presence, obviously well aware who the other was but still putting on a stern mask over his emotions as quickly.

"No need to worry, I'm here simply for a bit of a chat Police Commissioner."

"I do not believe there is anything for us to talk about unless you are here to confess your crimes Mr. Mikaelson."

"Ahh. But that's where you're wrong. See more than me, I believe Silas Salvatore would interest you more, what with him killing all those officers and escaping a couple years ago."

"If you're here to sell the police the information, you've wasted a trip we already know."

"Knowing he's back in Chicago and being able to do anything about it, is two different things. I'm here with a proposal. I know where he'll be in two days and can help you catch him, however no matter what happens, I will be absolved of any crimes about that."

"Why should I agree ? Negotiating with criminals is not in my habit."

"But it is in your interest in this case, Silas Salvatore's case has already dragged on for two years and left quite a stain on the police."

The police chief seemed torn but steeling himself spoke again.

"What do you want ?"

"Silas Salvatore is as much a nuisance to me as the police, and as long as I get my immunity for helping you with the issue I do not need anything. Do we have a deal ?"

-O-

"Enzo."

Enzo stopped walking and looked into the alleyway shadows. He hadn't heard that voice in years, now.

"It's been a while mate." He stepped into the alley.

"Yeah, kinda hard staying in touch, what with you going over to the other side." Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"For good reasons, you remember." Drolled Enzo.

"I'm not here to discuss my father dick moves, we'd never leave." The Salvatore carelessly said.

"Then what are you here to discuss that you'd take the risk to get both of us killed as traitors ?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard, Silas's back in town."

"The whole city is aware, never one for subtle your relative."

"You should also have heard that he and your boss will have a peaceful meeting to discuss things tomorrow, after all you're a big shot in the Mikaelsons rank or so I heard these days."

Enzo tilted his head, arms crossed, expression clearly telling to get to the point.

"That's bullcrap. Silas doesn't intend to talk at all, but think he can kill Klaus then."

"Why tell me ? Why betray your own camp ? I know it isn't for any love of the Mikaelsons."

"Yeah, I couldn't care less about Klaus Mikaelson kicking the bucket, but see, Silas thinks things will all go his way, his ego only grew in the last two years since escaping the police. And my father is stupid enough to go along with him, blinded by the thought the Mikaelsons are upstart not strong enough to take us on. That doesn't mean I can't see right. Even if Silas and Klaus manage to off themselves there will be revenge to be had, and the streets will turn into a bloodbath."

"I never knew you to avoid bloodshed." Enzo cocked his eyebrow.

"Usually I wouldn't care. But it's different if it threatens the life of my wife and brother. Which will happen if we truly go to war with the Mikaelsons."

"And how is Stefan ?"

"Of the same opinion as me."

"While all this is fascinating, I do not see what you expect me to do ?"

"I know you're not that dumb Enzo, I am your oldest friend after all."

"You want me to warn Klaus and be left out of things afterwards."

"You're the only one I can ask. Do me a favor, on account of us being best friends for ten years."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to Klaus." Enzo nodded and stepped out of the alley.

-O-

"Interesting." Klaus said as he observed Enzo before him in his office.

"Having no love for your fathers, is something you have in common from what I know." Enzo said. Anyone else wouldn't have had the guts to make such a comment afraid Klaus would kill them for it, but Enzo had always excelled at not caring for his provocative words.

"I get it, it won't change the plan for tomorrow, but it could make a nice chess piece for a later use." Klaus ignored him before sinking into reflection.

Slowly the corner of his mouth curled up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Caroline was supposed to be doing the inventory at the Mystic, but she couldn't concentrate. She'd felt tense the whole morning. Maybe the atmosphere outside was getting to her, she kept telling herself trying to get back to work.

But when Klaus stormed into the bar, the lines of his face stretched with tension, she knew it was more than that. She looked as he passed behind the counter and took out his gun. For just a moment her mind went blank thinking he knew about her and was there to kill her.

"Caroline. You need to listen to me very carefully." He turned a deadly serious gaze upon her snapping her out of her daze.

"Are you expecting trouble ?"

"Yes." He began checking the gun.

"What the hell is going on ?" Caroline thoughts were racing.

"Some men will come here to talk, but they'll try to kill me. It's your job to keep that from happening."

"You could have given me some warnings."

"I'm doing it now. And I expected Gloria to be here."

"She's not, I'm doing most morning inventories nowadays. Shouldn't your brothers be here ?"

"I'm supposed to meet Silas Salvatore and a few of his men here, alone. And you get to be the one giving me a hand today Love."

"And barmaids don't count." Caroline said as a picture began forming in her head.

"Barmaids don't count. Now, you'll be hiding in the back room, I'll be sitting here. When I raise a toast you'll come out with the gun, you don't shoot, you just point, I'll do the rest." He explained seriously pointing and pacing.

"You'll kill them." It wasn't a question she knew the answer to that, but Klaus still gave her his own.

"Depends on if the police keep their words."

"The police know about this ?" She was surprised, she'd heard nothing.

This time instead of answering her he slipped behind her, put the gun in her hands. One hand raising hers to show how to point the gun, the other one staying on her waist, burning her through her dress although her mind was wholly focused on the danger ahead.

Soon enough, she was hiding in the back room, gun in hand, taking steady breaths to calm herself.

Klaus was sitting at the only table out in the middle of the room, a bottle and glasses on it.

Only a few minutes passed like this in tense silence before the Mystic door slammed open and three men stepped inside. Silas Salvatore was leading, followed by his two men.

Confidently Silas walked to the table where he sat down as if owning the place. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Klaus."

"Silas."

"Let's dispense pleasantries."

"But pleasantries are so nice, wouldn't you say so. Then again, you are quite the barbaric fellow." Klaus smirked.

"Listen well, I was already at the top when you were still a snivelling boy cowering under Mikael thumb. It's time for things to go back to their proper order."

"How about a toast."

-O-

Caroline took deep breaths while trying to be the quietest possible, even as she felt the pounding of her heart would give her away to the men in the next room. She pressed the gun in her hands to her chest as if in prayer.

Peeking from the crack of the door, she waited.

Although she could not hear the two dangerous men discussing she could well imagine the barely veiled insults and threats that would fly in their exchange.

And then Klaus raised his glass in a toast and she knew it was her turn to act, however she hadn't taken a step out of the storeroom she was hiding in, the cold glint of Silas's knife was slashing through the air for Klaus throat, who barely avoided by leaning as far back as he could and jumping out of his chair making some space between them as Silas prepared to strike again.

With no time for hesitation Caroline barged out of the storeroom gun pointed before her, but even if three of the men were surprised they still advanced on Klaus, ignoring what they did not perceive as a threat. Silas's two minions were closing in to flank Klaus, mind going blank Caroline pulled the trigger.

A deafening bang echoed in the room as the bullet pierced one of the men's shoulder, at the same time Klaus pulled a small pistol from his jacket and shot another man in the head. He was dead before even falling, but in his fall, he stumbled back into the man Caroline had wounded and as he fell he hit his head against the hard wood of a table corner, a pool of blood seeping from the wound on the floor under him as life left his body.

Even during all that Silas did not spare a glance for his subordinates, his focus all on killing Klaus. He managed to knock the gun out of Klaus hand after he'd killed the minion, but Caroline fired a shot at him, it missed, a slight tremble wrecking through her hands. However, it gave enough time for Klaus to go on the offensive with Silas. The two men grappled with each other, exchanging blows. Silas's knife had been lost during the struggle and Klaus while slightly leaner than Silas, fought dirty, he grabbed the ashtray from the table and slammed it hard on the italian's head, Silas struggled more even as he let a pained shout, but Klaus slammed the hard object again and again on the other's head until his own face was sprinkled with blood...

Outside, a group of police officer had been at the ready since Silas group entered into The Mystic, they waited tensely until they heard a bang but the officer in charge still did not give the go.

"Shouldn't we go arrest Silas Salvatore now ?" A newly minted officer asked.

"Better if they take out each other, then we can round them up if Salvatore still alive." Brady O'Leery was the officer put in charge of this operation, he'd been recommended by Inspector Coleman when he'd learn of the whole affair but couldn't do anything more about it as orders came from above. However, he'd been told as such by the Inspector before leaving, and O'Leery had become a loyal dog of Coleman in the time since he'd come to Chicago and was privy to a few of his guarded plans, like the identity of the spy planted here.

The officer shut up and the group continued to wait for the signal.

Klaus finally stopped hammering the half caved in head of Silas Salvatore a while after he'd ceased moving and got up, swaying a bit and breathing hard. During the fight as he was fighting for his life memories of his childhood and Mikael came to the surface sending him into a blood rage. But now that his head was cleared, he stiffened, remembering he wasn't alone. He turned to look at the blonde standing a few feet from him, gun still poised to shoot and shock written all over her pretty face. The blood had drained from her face completely and her big blue eyes were widened, giving her a look of vulnerability. Klaus wondered if that was the first time she saw someone die in a passing thought.

Her eyes meet his and he waited for the shock to make place for the fear and revulsion. But instead she swallowed and lowered the gun to dangle at her side, her eyes never leaving his face, as if drinking him in. Want coursed fiercely through him as he reached her side with a few steps and sliding a hand through her hair, dyeing the fair color with red, he pulled their foreheads together as he breathed her in and she slid her eyes shut for a second doing the same. It felt as if nothing could enter their bubble, even as blood and gore surrounded them. He could feel the tremble in her body because of the events that had just happened.

"Shh. It's okay, you're safe." He whispered as if to reassure her.

Caroline opened her eyes again and wondered if she was imagining the near vulnerability in his eyes and the tenderness in his voice.

Before she could speak the door was banged open and a group of police officer barged in observing the situation inside, Caroline was seized with panic as they separated but Klaus remained calm as he squeezed her hand and took the gun before storming to the officer in the front.

"You were supposed to come in five minutes after Salvatore came in !" He was furious.

"There was some delay. And you seem to have been able to hold your own Mr Mikaelson." Officer O'Leery didn't back down but eyed the gun warily.

Klaus wanted to rage some more, but he knew the officer was just waiting for the excuse to call the deal off and take him in and throw him in jail so he swallowed back his temper and snorted.

O'Leery gave the signal to his men and they began taking the corpses away.

"What the hell is going on here ?!"

Caroline turned to see Gloria coming in from the back entrance, a pissed off expression on her face.

Klaus went to meet her and they began to whisper furiously to each other. Meanwhile, Caroline was still a little dazed as she turned back to the officers clearing out the scene. Her gaze met the officer in charge and with a disdainful expression on his face he sneered at her.

"Whore." He didn't talk loud enough for anyone but her to hear, but she stiffened at the insult, did he know something ? Did he think she betrayed Inspector Coleman ? Or worse, that she was using pillow-talk to pry information from Klaus Mikaelson ?

Her mind was still reeling as the officers departed and Gloria came to her, gently putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Are you alright ?" The older woman somberly asked.

"I'm not hurt." Caroline forced a smile.

"That's not what I asked." Gloria said knowingly.

"I'll make sure Caroline gets home and is alright." Klaus interjected at that moment and came to stand at Caroline side, putting a hand on her lower back. And it was a possessive gesture that anyone not blind would recognize, but damn she actually found the weight and warmth of his hand comforting.

Gloria didn't spare a glance at Klaus keeping her eyes on Caroline waiting as if, if she gave the slightest hint she did not want that she'd tell Klaus bloody Mikaelson to go the fuck away. Caroline felt a rush of warm feeling for the eccentric bar owner, but she smiled and nodded, she wasn't sure she wouldn't let out the beginning of an hysterical sob if she opened her mouth again so that's all she could do to reassure Gloria she was okay with Klaus taking her home.

Gloria seemed to understand and she nodded.

"Send word if you don't feel like you can assure your shift tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Caroline had to force the words out but her eyes were determined.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Caroline was steered toward the back exit by Klaus and she barely remembered any of the journey there before she found herself before the door of her tiny flat.

Blinking, she glanced at the familiar door and the man before her.

"You know where I live."

"You'll find I know most things in this part of town. And I did come pick you up once." He pointed out.

Caroline felt like arguing that what building she lived in and which of the flat was hers was different but swallowed back the words. She knew she was just trying to distract herself by bickering from the fact that her and Klaus were alone before the door to her apartment and standing close enough to feel each other's warmth. Her mouth went dry. Klaus silently observed her as if looking to see if she would suddenly dissolve into hysteric. But strangely she felt calm wash over her as he observed her, maybe she truly was in shock and that was why the words coming out of her mouth next shocked both of them.

"Do you want to come in to wash up ?"

Caroline panicked a second that it might be taken in another meaning she intended so she hurriedly added, "I meant there's still blood on your face, and you might not want to go home and walk the streets like that."

"Thank you, that would be appreciated." Klaus politely returned.

Caroline opened her door, letting him in. It was the first time she had a guest here and she was a bit nervous, a lot of that nervousness due to it being Klaus Mikaelson of all people, a man that she shouldn't but was attracted to. But there was nothing of importance here or who could give her away in any case.

Klaus looked around the small flat in interest. On the left side of the door was a kitchenette with a stove who could warm the room on cold days, on the left was a door probably leading to a tiny bathroom, there was one window in the wall facing the door, a green plant on the window sill, a table with a couple of chairs occupied the space in the middle of the room while a bed was tucked against a wall nearly hidden behind the bathroom.

Caroline was already busying herself fetching water in a basin and a clean cloth. She lost her shoes the moment she'd entered her room, she didn't care Klaus was here, it was her flat she could do what she wanted. She put the basin on the table and motioned to Klaus for him to sit on a chair.

Complying he observed her as she began to soak the cloth, wringing out the excess water before in a stuttering movement, she gently began cleaning the blood from his face. She didn't look afraid, or disgusted. She truly was a mystery in Klaus eyes, the only other person he knew who'd never flinched cleaning blood off him was his older sister Freya. Sometimes the blood had been his, especially in their childhood under Mikael's care, sometimes it wasn't. And now it definitely was not his, she had even seen the way he got bloodied and killed another man, but she was still here, doing this for him. And he wanted her even more for it. That was dangerous, even as a voice whispered so in his head, he couldn't stop, couldn't leave.

"Are you really not going to get in trouble with the police for this ?" Caroline broke the silence, she needed something to distract her from the intimacy of the moment, and the question had been in her mind for a while.

"I was given full immunity over this whole affair. It'll be fine. Why are you worried for me ?" He seemed delighted at the thought.

Caroline didn't answer. She was relieved. Relieved that he wouldn't go to jail, what she was sent here to help doing, and she felt relieved when she knew he'd be okay. She'd also been terrified while he was fighting with Silas, not for her well-being, but for his. She was in too deep.

"Gloria was right. You not being hurt doesn't mean you're fine. So, are you alright Caroline ?" Klaus saw her lost in thought, frowned and asked.

She raised her eyes to his and saw the concern there. She didn't know if he was aware of it, but it made her eyes burn with unshed tears. She didn't want to lie to him anymore, but she couldn't say the truth.

"I just never saw anyone die before me, or indirectly because of me." She said which was true enough. She'd seen people already dead, and she'd been there when her mother breathed her last, but the violence of the deaths she'd witnessed now was different.

Klaus stayed silent, observing her for a bit.

"Why did you shoot ?" He'd told her she only needed to point the gun and he'd do the rest.

"Barmaids don't count, even pointing guns." She said with a bitter smile. "Even when I came out with the gun, they didn't even stop in their movements, they kept going for you... Barmaids don't count, and so I made myself count." She avoided his eyes, she'd now finish cleaning the blood from his face and took one of his hands to continue, focusing her eyes on her task.

"You always count Caroline. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Klaus said strangely vehemently.

Her heart stuttered at his words. Nobody had ever said that to her. Her parents had loved her very much, but she'd always come second to her dad's work, and although close to her mom, Liz Forbes had expected a lot from her only daughter, so much that she hadn't always felt she was good enough. Tyler had loved her, but had expected her to stay in line with his idea of the perfect girl and future Mrs Lockwood. And while Inspector Coleman had given her a purpose when she lost everything, he'd been dismissive of her at best, only valuable when she brought information. Sometimes she felt that she couldn't show the real her to anyone.

If they had met under different circumstances, would Klaus have loved her for who she really was, good and bad ? Would he now ? The idea that Klaus loved her was ridiculous at best, but a bigger and bigger part of her was desperately craving that. Hoping he'd fallen for her the same way she'd fallen for him. Because it was useless to deny it any longer, she was in love with Klaus. She'd only known him for less than three months, she shouldn't feel so much so quickly, more so because of who he was, she should hate him. But she didn't, she didn't care he'd just killed two men, she was just glad he wasn't hurt himself.

"I admit to being fascinated by you Caroline Forbes. For all you said you're a common story, I have a hard time believing so. You would have been the golden girl of your small town, the town pageant winner, but you left everything behind, alone with no family. I wondered what could have pushed a girl like you to seek a job as a barmaid in Chicago." Klaus found himself confessing.

Caroline heartbeat picked up. Did he try to investigate further ?

"And what are your conclusions ?" She found herself saying, half afraid, half curious.

"Although you should be a golden girl, but you don't flinch working at a place thriving on vices like the Mystic. So you're obviously not that innocent, maybe you got pregnant out of wedlock, got kicked out of the house by your parents and had an abortion before deciding to try your luck in the big city, that would certainly be a common story, happened to another of Gloria's waitresses if I'm remembering well, it was quite the gossip at the time." He finished in a conspiring way, maybe to lighten the mood if it turned out to be true.

Caroline snorted.

"Sorry to disappoint, it seems you're a bad guesser."

"Oh ? Care to enlighten me then ?" He asked seemingly casually.

"My dad died when I was younger, mom raised me alone most of my teens, but she got sick, lasted two years before she passed away as well about a year ago. And I never got pregnant, but the boy I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with was stupid enough to get himself killed and so I was left with nothing and no one to hold me back home beside the pitying looks of the town's folk." She didn't mind telling Klaus that, she'd shared a bit of her story with Bonnie and Matt too, and it was the truth, just she did not mention that her dad was a cop.

Klaus hummed and looked pensive.

"Why Chicago then ?"

"Why not ? I just brought the cheapest ticket that took me the farthest. I was just lucky to find work at Gloria's so soon, and here I am." Those were lies.

"And here you are. Lucky me." He repeated his gaze intense on her. It didn't make her uncomfortable, but she didn't dare look directly at him like she'd get burned if she did. But he didn't seem to mind her avoidance.

She'd finished cleaning both of his hands by now, and her own fell limp in her lap. Klaus took the cloth, a bit pinkish by now, and rinsed it again before bringing it to Caroline's hair, which he carefully begun to wash where he'd previously stained it with blood.

"I'm sorry about that." He said looking a bit contrite.

Caroline raised her head to look at him as he focused on her hair, and suddenly she wanted to laugh. Here she was with Klaus Mikaelson, Chicago big bad and her mission target, cleaning blood off each other, and having a bit of a heart to heart. This might be the most surreal situation she'd been in her entire life.

Hearing her laugh, Klaus was a bit surprised, but seeing her smile and the sparkle in her blue eyes, he smiled as well. He looked younger when he genuinely smiled, more mischievous, decided Caroline.

As their eyes locked, Klaus put back the cloth in the stained water basin, his eyes never leaving hers, making her breath heavier because he slowly leaned toward her before kissing her. She closed her eyes then and just let herself enjoy the moment. They kissed for a while unhurriedly, only heavy breaths heard in the small apartment.

Klaus stood up, pulling Caroline with him, before taking a step back observing her well kissed expression. His eyes darkening as he could barely suppress his desires to take her, especially as he saw the undisguised lust on her face. But he wanted her to say it, to fully agree that she wanted him as much.

"I told you once, it's your choice Caroline. If we do this, there's no going back. You're mine, but I can promise, I'll be yours too." His words made her shiver. She wanted it so badly.

She knew that was the moment, she needed to choose where her loyalties laid right now, like Klaus said there would be no going back. But hadn't she already known her answer earlier when she shot at the men trying to hurt Klaus ? She wanted him, she didn't want to be his enemy anymore.

She felt more free once her decision was made. She stopped thinking of anything else and leaned forward to capture Klaus lips and let herself drown in her emotions for him.

When he felt her decision, Klaus felt victorious. He wanted to take her right here and now on the table or the floor without waiting. But he wasn't an hormonal teenager anymore. And he intended to draw their pleasure as long as he could, several times, he would be sure to make it good for his little blond love.

Slowly he began to undress her while tasting her skin by kissing anywhere he could reach before going back to her lips. He felt like an addict unable to stop. Caroline wasn't shy, and stood passive as she helped divesting him of his clothes. But she felt the pace he'd set to be maddening as her skin heated under the caresses of his hands and the brushes of his kisses. She rubbed her tight together in want.

Standing before him in just her slip she was the most alluring creature he'd ever seen. Her expression told him she liked what she saw too, as she admired her work after she'd helped him get rid of the last piece of clothing covering his upper body. She bit her lip as a pretty blush spread from her cheeks and went all the way down to her cleavage. He couldn't resist taking another taste of her tempting mouth. And as their tongues meet in a sensual dance, Caroline small hands began to work on his belt. He admits he was surprised a bit at her boldness, most girls liked to play coy but not Caroline, of course she'd hinted she wasn't a virgin, which he had no problem with, he was man enough not to care if he wasn't her first as long as she was only his now.

He put his hands on Caroline tights and slowly let them travel up Caroline's body taking her slip with them, they stopped kissing long enough to slip it over her head. Then it was the turn of his pants. At that point, Caroline guided him back to her bed and once his legs hit the mattress he let himself sit on it as Caroline stood between his legs. He took care of her stocking being careful not to break them and she stepped out of them once they were at her ankles. Her breast bandeau was next and his eyes feasted on the view before indulging himself in the taste. Caroline swayed on her feet as she moaned, her hand going to Klaus hair while the other gripped his shoulder as if anchoring herself. He was now uncomfortably hard, but he still took his time exploring Caroline every inch of skin. Finally he freed her of her last underclothes and his hands slid over the curve of her backside, one slipped between her tights teasing and caressing in turn while the other had a strong grip on her tight, keeping her in place as she rocked on her heels at the pleasure Klaus was wrecking over her. Cheeks flushed, eyes closed, mouth opened in abandon, she still needed more.

"Klaus. Please." She begged.

He couldn't wait anymore either, she was dripping wet and his cock ached to be inside her. Releasing her, he quickly took off his own underwear, his erection proudly standing free for Caroline to see as she'd reopened her eyes, still heavy lidded with lust, she licked her lips and Klaus nearly came at her unconscious seductive action. Later, he promised himself as images of Caroline pretty lips around his cock flashed through his mind.

"Come." He hoarsely extended a hand to her.

She took it and understanding his intention straddled him as he sat. Pressing herself against him, she moaned as their cores rubbed against each other. She rose a bit and he guided her so her entrance was just above his hard cock, kept her in place to tease her a bit, and then she sank down swallowing his member and she shivered at the intrusion and pleasure it brought her. She heard Klaus cursing softly and she knew he was feeling the same. She arched back as his hand went to her breast, his lips to her throat and then he began to move and she moaned. She began to move in rhythm with him, their heavy breaths and pants entangling and filling the space around them. She found his lips, exchanging open mouthed kisses as she lost herself in the pleasure. Until her mind went blank with it and she was left breathing heavily her forehead against Klaus shoulder, both soaked with sweat as he exploded inside of her.

She didn't move, her heart still hammering against her ribcage. But she felt good in his arms and didn't want to move anyway. Hoped they'd stay like that longer. She didn't want Klaus to dress himself back up and leave yet.

However, she knew she'd thought too much when she felt him harden again inside her and her eyes widened.

"Again ?" She tilted her head to look at Klaus, in a strangely innocent gesture, her voice gravelly with sex. It went straight to Klaus cock and if her expression was any indication she'd felt it too.

Klaus grinned at her and then flipped them over, so her back was against the bed and he above her.

"Sweetheart, we've just begun." His voice contained dark promises, and then he leaned forward to capture her lips again.

* * *

Post and never look back...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We cannot let Klaus Mikaelson get away with this !" Steven Coleman slammed his hands on the Chief's desk.

He had been uneasy since hearing about the deal made with the mobster. But he could not interfere as it was a direct order from the higher-ups, however, when the officers who went to arrest Silas Salvatore came back with three bodies and reported what happened he could not stay still. It was the perfect opportunity to arrest Mikaelson and the Commissioner refused to sanction any action.

"We signed a contract. It's an official deal. Even if we arrest him for murder it won't hold in court, in a sense he acted as a police informant. In any case Silas Salvatore was taken care of, it is still a victory for the police and will be some consolation to the families of his victims."

Coleman understood that, but he could not accept it. Klaus Mikaelson truly had played the police well in this whole affair.

"Now, you were brought to Chicago because of your previous results. It's been months, but there hasn't been much progress. I'd advise you to go back to look for evidences if you want to put Mikaelson behind bars as soon as possible Inspector." The chief said in dismissal.

Coleman was forced to swallow the barb as he left his superior office. The Mikaelsons were hard to pin down and their men loyal, even Marcel Gerard, who'd had a disagreement with Klaus before being caught wasn't talking.

Steven Coleman felt the pressure of needing to do something soon and frustration that he had no lead to go on.

-O-

"How did this happen ?!" Screamed Giuseppe Salvatore as he paced his office in a fury.

"We told you it was a stupid plan, and now Silas got himself killed." Mumbled Damon. Stefan shot him a look to convey now wasn't the time to antagonize their father.

"Our men in the police are useless for how much we pay them ! They only passed the information when it was too late ! I'm sure Klaus Mikaelson is gloating right now. But I won't let him be happy for long, he took a member of my family, I'll make certain to take something of his !" The older Salvatore said darkly.

The two brothers exchanged looks.

"Get out I need to think." Giuseppe dismissed them.

Once alone in his office, he began writing a letter.

-O-

Back at the Mikaelson house, it was already late afternoon when Elijah went home having spent most of the afternoon making sure no unexpected surprise would spoil Klaus plan and its aftermath.

Freya as he expected was waiting for her younger brothers, however, she frowned when she only saw him.

"Where's Klaus ? He's not hurt is he ?"

"No, from what I gathered he managed to come out of the ordeal without a scratch. I would guess that right now he is still with Miss Forbes."

Gloria had told him he'd escorted back the blond barmaid home, which was unusual on Niklaus part proving his real interest in the girl, and neither of them had been seen since. Elijah could well imagine what activities preoccupied his brother at the moment.

"That's the girl he danced with at Kol's wedding isn't it ? Gloria's new barmaid."

"Yes."

"Is he serious about her ?"

"Only him could answer this question."

"Well, in any case I feel it is a good thing, it shows he's likely over what happened with Camille. It's already been three years after all." Freya sighed.

Elijah stayed pensive looking at the fireplace.

-O-

Steven Coleman was a man with high integrity, straight-laced and would never take a bribe. But with all the pressure he'd been under since arriving in Chicago, even a man like him had moments where he needed to give in.

Tonight was one of those nights. Which is why he stood before a building in an ill reputed part of town, hat securely covering his features with his coat mantle hiding the rest. He knocked three times on the door and it opened, revealing an old man standing guard there. Coleman lost no time in handing over the money, not wishing to stay there under scrutiny a second more.

"Room 27. Enjoy your time."

Coleman walked quickly to the second story and only stopped when he was before the door number indicated. Nervously, he rapped on the door, a voice calling back to come in.

As soon as he entered, he quickly closed the door behind him. There was not much in the small room, a bed occupied most of the space. On the bed a young man only dressed in a thin robe was half lying. Seeing a client enter he smiled and stood up.

Not knowing what to say, Coleman stayed silent.

"First time ? I'll make you feel good, don't worry. Do you prefer to undress yourself or want me to do it ?"

"I'll do it myself." Coleman took off his hat and then slowly his coat and hanged them on the coat holder on the wall near the door. At the same time the young man slipped off the robe and stood naked before him. Steven swallowed, desire stirring in him as his hands went to take off the rest of his clothes.

* * *

A/N: For those who still wonder, Coleman is based on Bill Forbes's parter Steven, and I didn't feel like I needed to change his sexual orientation, so instead of an underaged prostitute, he visit a 20 years old male prostitute to get rid of his frustrations.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Caroline woke up languidly, daylight filtering through the window spilling onto her lying figure. Her naked body was tangled in the sheets of her bed and she was half sprawled over another warm body. She didn't react outwardly to it, she remembered everything that happened the day before and who exactly was sharing her bed.

"Awake sweetheart ?" She'd never thought the sound of a voice could ever have such an effect on her.

She let her hand trail his chest as she raised her head to look into the grinning face of Klaus Mikaelson.

"Klaus." Her voice was hoarse with sleep and as he looked at her well sated form, how he wished he could sketch her right now. A thought to keep for later, now that he had her he intended to keep Caroline and for there to be many more days of waking up in each others arms.

Rolling her on her back, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder before speaking.

"I wish I could stay longer and maybe continue last night activities." He said and she lightly blushed making him smirk before turning back serious. "But I have to go."

"I know." She nodded, after the whole debacle yesterday there was no way things would be peaceful in the days to come.

Seeing the real understanding in her eyes, he once again felt how fortunate he was at having found her. His hidden gem. This time he leaned down to kiss her lips, Caroline slid her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened but too soon they had to separate.

"You belong at my side Caroline." He whispered, looking her straight in the eyes.

She couldn't respond to Klaus words because although she felt the truth of his sentence resonate in her bones, there were still too many things between them for her to be able to answer like she wished. So instead she brought her hand to caress the side of his face and the scruff of his jaw as she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. She felt him smile against her mouth and then she released him and watched as he stood up and dressed. She didn't get up herself until he was leaving and closed the door behind him.

Things would be different from today onward. Caroline could just hope it was a good thing.

-O-

Hearing a knock on the door to his office, Inspector Coleman called to come in.

Officer O'Leery entered his superior office, but wasn't sure how to say what he wanted.

"Something the matter ?"

"It's about the informant you told me about."

"Did she make contact to report new information ?"

"No, sir. She was there during the shootout between Mikaelson and Salvatore. When we came in only her and Mikaelson were left standing, I don't know her part in the whole affair, but they looked real cozy together when we arrived. I just thought you should know." Reported Brady.

Steven didn't say anything for a moment and crossed his fingers over his desk.

"Thank you Brady, I understand." He nodded to the younger male. Although concerning, he was not alarmed yet, as long as she kept reporting information he did not care how she got it, however if she betrayed him...

Brady left the office and despite the Inspector not saying much, he promised himself to keep a closer eye on the lass, you could never trust that kind of whore.

-O-

When Klaus entered his office, Elijah was already there waiting for him, reading some report.

"Finally decided to leave Miss Forbes company Niklaus ?" Casually said the older Mikaelson raising his head to look at him.

"Aren't you unusually nosy today brother ?" He shot Elijah a look to not pursue the subject.

"Well then it seems both of us are being unusual recently. At least tell me one thing and I will not bring the subject up again. Are you serious about this girl ?" Elijah had never been one to give into his temperamental brother warning.

"I am. Now, how are people reacting about Silas Salvatore's death ? Was anything heard from the Italians side ?"

They spoke of the situation for a while before Klaus gave his orders.

"Old Salvatore won't let this go without retaliating, it's not his style. And now isn't the time to get rid of him just yet. Have Kol and Enzo pass the word out to not go anywhere alone to the men and stay away from the Italian territory for a bit. And to make sure the girls are safe in particular."

The girls of course referred to Freya and Rebekah, Davina was included too, not because Klaus cared about the little gypsy, but she still had her use and Kol would sulk and whine incessantly if something happened to his new toy.

"What about Marcel situation ?" He then asked.

"They can't keep him much longer. He'll be out soon. Probably by next week."

"Good."

"Does that mean you've forgiven his transgression ?" Elijah arched an eyebrow.

Klaus didn't say anything, however and he didn't insist this time.

"Speaking of next week. We were invited to a diner party by Mr Slater."

"You go." Klaus said disinterestedly.

"Very well." Elijah didn't object, after all the party organizer was a lawyer acquaintance.

-O-

When Davina married in the Mikaelson family she wasn't used to the change in environment yet and so she did not go out much unless accompanied. However, it was time for it to change. She wouldn't be one of those submissive wives waiting home for their husband to come back.

That wasn't her, Davina Claire.

She'd been to The Mystic a couple of times since her wedding, both times Kol had brought her. But tonight she had decided she'd go by herself. And so she had.

She was just going to get a drink and mostly listen to the music and soak in the lively ambiance, however, perhaps her first mistake had been to take a seat at the bar instead of going for the booth Kol had led her to before. Because as soon as words traveled that Kol Mikaelson's wife was here alone, a pack of young women set upon her, pulling her to their table in the name of a good chat and getting to know her.

She wasn't fooled by their smiles and flattering words, their attitude was just like Abigail and Cassie when looking for gossip. She avoided their inquiries, but didn't leave after all getting to know other people beside the Mikaelson should be a good thing. However, the girls surrounding her when they couldn't get anything out of her, instead began to tell her all the gossip about Kol without any encouragement on her part. Even when she grew uncomfortable as they spoke about a few of Kol previous conquest, they seemed oblivious to it. Finally, when she'd assured them they got along, they began telling her that she shouldn't let it get to her when Kol grew bored of her after all she still had the status of his wife, she just found an excuse and left.

However, their words followed her all the way back to the Mickaelson home.

Even as she prepared for bed, she couldn't help thinking about it. Although Kol and her were getting along, and the sex was amazing, they didn't love each other. It was an arranged marriage and they tried to make the best of it. But maybe Kol was only going along with it now, he wanted her body if nothing else, but once the novelty wore off would he grew bored ? Then what would happen to her ?

He might not do anything to her or hurt her physically, no matter all the rumors of his violent tendencies going around she didn't believe he would be abusive toward her. But if he grew bored with her he might find other women. And just the thought of it was enough to send her blood boiling, she hated the mere idea.

While her anger was growing, Kol entered the room. Despite not even looking tipsy the scent of liquor lingered around him. Thinking that he might have gone drinking while girls were wrapped around him, Davina's temper who hadn't surfaced in a while roared to the surface.

"I heard you went to the Mystic tonight Darling. Why'd you not tell me if you wanted to go, I'd have gone with you." He gave her an easy smile.

"I can go by myself. And can you stop ?" She glared at him as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Stop what Darl... ?"

"Calling me 'darling' ! And being funny and... All of that." Davina looked at him in agitation.

"Most girls like this." He said approaching her. "But then, you're not like most girls are you ?"

If Davina had been less angry she would have noticed the compliment in his tone and the glint of his eyes, but as it was she was stuck on the 'most girls' part.

At this point Kol had noticed that she was different tonight, like something was bothering her, and apparently he was part of the problem.

"What happened ?" He asked because when he left this morning, he'd still managed to make her smile. Had something really happened when she went to the Mystic, or someone said something to her today ? If it was the case he'd take great pleasure in pulling out their tongue and feed it to the fishes.

"I just want you to stop messing around."

"What do you mean ?" Kol tilted his head frowning.

"I'm not a toy that you can use and throw whenever you want." She said, but the unspoken words in her mind were, _Stop making me liking you if you're not serious_.

"Where does that even come from ? I thought we were good you and I." Kol was beginning to be annoyed.

"Well, we aren't. It's just an arranged marriage anyway." Davina crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously adopting a defensive posture. "I don't want to sleep here tonight."

Kol looked at his wife in silence for a moment before going to the door.

"Don't bother, I'll sleep elsewhere." He didn't look back as he left.

Davina felt drained as she sat on the bed. She closed her eyes, but no tears escaped, she hadn't cried since her parents death, she wouldn't cry tonight just because of one Kol Mikaelson either.

-O-

"Welcome Inspector." A man with a slight built but aristocratic air stood from a leather armchair to shake Coleman's hand.

The Inspector observed the luxurious room before sitting on the lavish sofa, focusing his gaze on his host.

"Mr De Martel, thank you for the invitation. Could I know for what purpose you called me here ?"

"Of course. As you know, I was the one to recommend your transfer to our wonderful city. As a councillor and a good citizen, I have always been saddened to see Chicago fall more and more in the hands of petty criminals." Tristan paused and the Inspector nodded for him to continue.

"Recently the Mikaelsons have become more and more unbridled, as evidenced by the recent affair with Silas Salvatore. Of course the death of such a heinous criminal is a relief, but I'm afraid of Klaus Mikaelson having ideas now."

"Yes. I share the same fears." Inspector Coleman agreed frowning.

"This is why I called you, although you might not have had much luck against the Mikaelsons yet, I believe in you and justice. I feel it is time to strike and remind Klaus he is not this city's King." Smiled Tristan.

"The problem is finding proof that can hold for Mikaelson to be arrested."

"Hmm. Sometimes striking close to the target can be more effective to draw them out."

"Do you have something in mind ?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Is everyone ready ?"

Inspector Coleman stood before a dozen, especially picked out officers, like a general before troupes going to combat.

"Yes Sir !" They answered in unison.

"We strike at midnight ! Tonight is the beginning of the good people taking back our city." He had a steely glint in his eyes.

-O-

In the last few days nothing had changed in Caroline's routine, no one was looking at her more strangely than since the rumor Klaus was sleeping with her started. As far as she could tell, it stayed an unconfirmed rumor. Of course, some knew, Gloria for one, but the older woman had not made any mention of it which Caroline was glad for. Because she didn't know what she'd answer to an inquiry.

Although it looked like things were as usual, for Caroline, everything was different. She'd finally made her choice, she'd chosen Klaus and the people she'd befriended here instead of the memories of her parents. She tried not to think too much about that, instead focusing on planning how to tell Inspector Coleman she was resigning at their next meeting.

Gloria was singing right now and Caroline took advantage of the lull in orders to listen. However the small reprieve did not last as the door opened.

Rebekah Mikaelson, her new sister-in-law Davina and Enzo entered the packed saloon.

"You can tell my brothers that we don't need a nanny."

"I like my head just fine where it is, so you can tell them yourself Princess." Was Enzo casual answer as Rebekah huffed.

Davina stayed silent, not caring about the conversation, she was bored home and had let Rebekah drag her here.

As they reached the counter, Rebekah took a seat and looked directly at Caroline with a critical gaze.

"What drink can I get you ?"

"Two sidecar."

"The usual for me gorgeous." Enzo smiled.

She nodded and served them their drinks.

Rebekah never looking away from her, if she was more timid she'd probably be a nervous wreck by now.

"I don't know what my brother sees in you." Rebekah finally spoke.

"Good. I really don't need another Mikaelson pursuing me." Caroline didn't back down as she held the other blond gaze.

Enzo snorted behind his drink, Rebekah huffed and even Davina spared a glance at her before going back to watching the crowd.

-O-

Klaus and Kol entered the Mystic and immediately spotted who they were looking for.

"Look like Rebekah's targeting your girl. Better be careful she doesn't send her running off." Kol teased him.

"Go take care of your wife."

Kol shrugged and stepped forward. He intended to do just that.

He didn't pay any attention to the others, but went directly before Davina, extending a hand.

"Dance with me ?" He looked pleadingly at his wife and she was unable to resist his eyes.

She put her hand in his and let him pull her to the dance floor.

By the time they disappeared in the crowd, Klaus had reached the bar.

"Being a busybody sister?" Klaus sat next to Rebekah as she turned to him unimpressed.

"Better than being a hypocrite, isn't it Nik ?" After the grief he gave her and Marcel, but as soon as she only exchanged some words with his little blond he came running to interfere. How typical of him.

"Caroline, a word in private please."

Caroline, who was pretending not to follow the sibling interaction blinked at the sudden request. Still, she was curious what could not be said here, so she nodded and left the bar to Sylvia.

They went to the back room. As soon the door was closed, Klaus lips were on hers.

"Was that why you needed a private moment ?" She managed to words out between kisses.

"Is there any better reason ?" He raised an eyebrow as if perfectly right, a boyish grin brightening his face.

"Seriously ?" Caroline pretended to be exasperated but she could not get mad at him when his perfect dimples distracted her. An effect he seemed to be entirely aware he had on her.

"Caroline, Love, your voice is lovely and I do not mind listening to you speak all day, but we only have that much time alone before we need to go back out, and I want to hear you call my name as your breath hitches in my ear." His voice dipped lower, as Caroline body temperatures rose. She pressed her legs together as want coursed through her from him being so close.

Seeing the undisguised lust in her eyes, Klaus lips curled upward and he leaned forward to capture her pretty pink mouth.

-O-

"Ugh. That was so obvious." Rebekah disdainfully glanced at the door Klaus and his little lover had disappeared behind.

Enzo didn't say anything as he took another sip of his drinks, but judging by his expression, although he shared her opinion he was more amused by it.

"When did both of my brothers become such saps." She shot a glance toward the dancing floor this time.

"When Marcel gets out, will you be any different ?" Enzo raised an eyebrow at her.

Rebekah expression fell a little as uncertainty flashed on her face.

"That's if he still want me then." She whispered, but Enzo was close enough to catch it.

"If he's still the same man I know you have nothing to worry about Princess."

-O-

When Kol lead Davina to the dancing space, Gloria began to sing a new song up on the stage. He put his hand on her waist, took her hand in his and stepped close to her as she put her free hand on his shoulder, their eyes locked with each other they began to sway to the music.

_Everyday_

_is just for you_

_the sun, it shines_

_just for you_

"I still don't know what I did wrong."

"Nothing. I was just getting confused. We were both forced into this marriage, and us being friend to make it work is fine but, since the first day you calling me darling, wanting me, being good to me it felt like we were a real husband and wife and I couldn't help going along with it.

_it was love at first sight_

_i couldn't bear it one more night_

_without you_

_heaven only know how much i love you_

_heaven only know how much i care_

_and even if the sky fell from above you_

_you'll know that i'll always be there _

_for you (for you)_

"Sorry to break it to you, but we are real husband and wife." Kol smiled teasingly at her.

"That's not what I meant." She frowned at him.

"I want to be your husband and you my wife. I still don't see the problem."

"Until when Kol ? What about when you get bored and go find some new interesting toy and I'm left behind. I can't play along if one day I have to learn to live without all of this, I'd rather we just stay distanced from the start."

"Is that what this is ? You think I'll grow bored one day and just start being cold to you, that I'm just playing with you right now while the feeling of being a husband is new." Kol said incredulous.

_all this pain_

_just for you_

_i can take_

_just for you_

"I heard the rumors Kol."

"That I'm a violent maniac ? It's not false. Or is it the others ? Did someone tell you rumors about me always changing women ? Is that it ?" Kol clenched his jaw, he wished he could beat up whoever said that to Davina.

"I might understand it's an arranged marriage Kol. But if you're gonna have other women at some point I can't do this, what we did in the last few weeks. I can't... I don't share. So it's better if we maintain some distance."

_i could see it in your eyes_

_a hello and no goodbye_

_heaven only knows how much i love you_

_heaven only knows how much i care_

_and even if the sky fell from above you_

_you'll know that i'll always be there_

"Davina, since meeting you I have not thought of any other women, the only things I think about is you, your eyes, your lips, your smile... I think of you enough to make me crazy. You know what I think, you're afraid you'll fall in love with me. And all that distance talk is you trying to protect yourself. But I'll tell you what, there's no need for that, I don't share either, I might honestly tear apart any guy trying to touch you." Kol lowered his voice even more as he whispered those words in her ear, the look in his eyes matching in intensity. Davina breath caught as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Believe it or not Davina Claire I happen to like you and although we are already married, I intend for us to... what's the expression ? Right, go steady."

Davina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, part of her was relieved, another was still wary.

_it could be so heavenly_

_don't you try to fight it_

_i can see it in your eyes_

_it's meant to be_

"Trust me." Kol's eyes once again pleadingly looked at her.

_heaven only knows how much i love you_

_heaven only knows how much i care_

_and even if the sky fell from above you_

_you know that i'll always be there_

_for you (for you)_

"I trust you. But the moment you betray that trust it's over." She narrowed her eyes.

"You won't regret it Darling, I promise I'm yours." Kol smiled and Davina's inside fluttered like she'd gotten used to feel in the first week of their marriage, she hadn't realised she'd missed the feeling until now. She smiled back to him.

_oh, for you_

_for you_

_for you_

_for you, oh_

_for you_

-O-

"Give the signal" Inspector Coleman ordered Officer O'Leery as he glared at the building ahead.

-O-

"It's the Police !" A man ran in screaming loud enough to be heard over the music.

The stunned room became silent as loud stomping feet charging on the ground echoed not far out, setting off a wave of panic through the crowd.

In the break room, Klaus heard the music stop and panicked shouts begin to arise. Tensing he immediately took Caroline with him back to the front club, not releasing the tight grip on her wrist. His alert eyes flitted from one corner of the room to the other as people were trying to escape in panic.

"Rebekah ! Kol !" He bellowed, only a fraction of the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he saw his younger siblings come toward him through the crowd.

Caroline eyes widened in disbelief, as she took everything in, with confusion and a bit of fear. She barely had time to register Klaus family reaching them before she was dragged behind Klaus to the back exit.

With all the panic around and the people trying to escape being caught by the police, even with the Mystic surrounded it was difficult for the police to catch everyone. Taking advantage of that, the group managed to find a gap to run.

"Go ! I'll lead them away." Enzo told Klaus as a few officers had seen their group and were coming after them.

Klaus tensely nodded to his subordinate words before taking the others to run.

Caroline could not help looking back. Orange glow and smoke were reflected in her eyes. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

A few streets further Klaus stopped and turned to seriously look at Kol.

"Take them back home, do not stop and be careful."

For once there was no trace of mischief in Kol expression as he nodded seriously, his arm protectively around Davina and his other hand taking Rebekah's arm. Both girls seemed as shocked as Caroline felt.

"Wha... ? But Nik..."

"Not the time Bekah. Come on." Kol turned to lead them away.

Klaus nodded to his brother's back and turned to another street his hand never releasing his grip on Caroline's.

It wasn't until they were before her building Caroline understood he took her home. Klaus hurried into her apartment and only then did he released his grip on her hand.

"Stay here. Don't open the door to anyone until I'm back." He stressed to her.

"You're going back ?" Her hand latching onto his suit lapel unconsciously.

"I'll be fine Love." He gave her a smirk despite the circumstances.

"Will everyone be alright ?" Her anxiousness bled into her voice.

Klaus didn't say anything, she understood he couldn't make that promise. He kissed her forehead, told her to lock up after him and slipped out into the night.

Caroline couldn't help replaying the whole thing in her head. Wondering if everyone made it out alright. She didn't see Matt... No, Matt wasn't on shift tonight, he would be safely home. What about Gloria ? She was on the stage the last time she saw the older woman...

With a knot in her stomach came the cold realisation that Coleman hadn't said anything about the raid. Did that mean he didn't trust her anymore ? Or no matter if she was trusted or not, would she have been informed ? What would she have done if she'd known ? She didn't know, but remembering the chaos sweeping the Mystic she knew in her heart, she'd have tried to prevent it.

Now she could only pray everything would be alright.

-O-

"The police is raiding the Mystic." Kol said somberly as soon as they arrived home.

His two older siblings immediately looked grave upon the news.

"Where's Klaus ?" Worried Freya.

"Hmph. With his little barmaid. Can you believe he didn't come back with us, but went off with her ?" Rebekah let all her pent up emotions of the night out in her dissatisfaction.

"Well, it's not like Klaus could bring her here, it's not exactly the right time for a formal introduction to the family and all." Half-heartedly joked Kol as he led Davina to sit on a couch. She still hadn't said a word since leaving the Mystic and he cast a worried glance at her. She caught his eyes and gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Kol is right. Niklaus probably took her home and will come here after." Freya nodded to herself.

Elijah was pacing the room before the fireplace, his only sign of agitation as his face reflected the same calm expression as usual. For the police to do a raid now, what did it mean... ?

"What's going on ?" Henrik entered the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

-O-

Enzo grunted as his back touched the side alley brick wall. He was pretty sure his ribs were bruised and his lungs burning from all the running. He could hear the sound of the policemen chasing him become fainter until he could no longer hear them. He could finally catch his breath.

Still, he couldn't stay here in the open. Dragging himself further into the alley to a backdoor he began pounding on it. After a couple minutes he heard noises on the other side.

"Who is it ?" Came a wary voice, door still firmly locked.

Smart girl.

"It's me Gorgeous. I need your help, can you open the door ?" He was barely able to stay standing by leaning against the wall as it is.

The door opened slowly as Bonnie Bennett peeked outside. Her eyes widened at the state Enzo was in, and the door opened much wider, light filtering into the dark alley and the night.

"What the hell happened to you ? Did you run your mouth and piss off Klaus ? You probably deserved it anyway." She scolded even as she eased herself under his arm and took some of his weight upon her as she guided him inside her flower shop's backroom. She made him sit on a chair and quickly went back to close the door securely again behind her.

"There was a police raid on the Mystic. I led away a group of cops to let the others escape, but not before they roughed me up a bit." He tried to smile even as his swollen and bruised face ached.

"You moron. What if they had caught you, you'd be going straight to prison." Bonnie frowned even as she busied herself by gathering clean water, clean towel and bandages.

"Wouldn't be the first time. And is that concern I hear Bonnie Bennett ?" His eyes found hers as she stopped before him.

"Now that I think about it, go ahead and get your ass in prison. See if I care." She began cleaning the cut on his face none too gently, making him hiss a bit at the sting.

"You'd miss me." He gave her one of his winning smiles.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, not deigning to give a response to his stupid and false comment, and it was absolutely not to hide that her heart had skipped a beat just now.

"Why would the police raid Gloria's place, I thought she had an understanding with the cops big wigs ?" She changed the subject.

"Isn't that the question everyone is thinking about right now ?" Enzo expression darkened. He'd seen the flames rising from the Mystic before escaping the cops. And he was pretty sure it wasn't an accidental fire due to the raid.

"Take off your clothes."

"Well, Miss Bennett, I'd never have thought you were this kind of girl. Going to take advantage of my weakened state to have your wicked way with me, are you ?" He smiled suggestively.

"Why do I bother with you again ?"

"You like me, admit it." He leaned toward her so their face were so very close.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds just holding his gaze, and then she poked him in the ribs and he gasped in pain.

"You've been holding your ribs since I saw you earlier, they're hurt right ? So take your shirt off so I can bandage them."

"Your wish is my command."

Enzo began to take his jacket and shirt off, but because the movements were somewhat painful he had to stop and Bonnie stepped in silently, helping him. She was quite grateful that it was always hard for others to tell when she was blushing. They worked to bandage his torso in silence and once done Bonnie quickly took a few steps back, in need of some space from all the tension.

"Why'd you come here ?" She asked quietly.

"Didn't have anywhere else to go. Anyone who'd truly care." He answered honestly.

"Enzo." She began, but didn't know what to say next.

"Let me stay here a while. I'll be out of your hair by dawn, I promise Love. Okay ?"

"Yeah." She softly agreed and sat on a chair next to him, as they waited for the night to end in each other company.

-O-

Coleman stood before the Mystic looking at the blackened structure. The fire had been put out an hour ago, but the damage had been done. That hadn't been a planned fire to smoke the club patrons out, but accidents happens, especially in those kind of situations. As far as he was concerned, it was one less den of iniquity to dirty Chicago. And it would hit Klaus Mikaelson hard. Maybe the man would slip in a temper, and they'd be able to catch him red-handed then. Still, it was a shame they hadn't managed to catch any Mikaelson that night, or anyone important. Only a few thugs too drunk to get away and some prostitutes.

"Inspector." An officer approached him with hesitation to give a report.

"Well, report." He sternly told the subordinate.

"There was one death in the fire Sir."

* * *

Song: For You by Serena Ryder


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Caroline hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep that night, choosing instead to pace the length of her small apartment.

She couldn't stop her worry. But she was also angry.

The whole night of thinking had at least made her feel that she'd completely made the right choice in resigning as an informant. How could Inspector Coleman order a raid on the Mystic ? She'd seen the chaos it caused, people had to have gotten hurt.

She felt she didn't know the man well anymore. Did he not care who got hurt in the crossfire if he got the Mikaelsons, Klaus in the end ?

Caroline sighed. A headache was building in the back of her head.

She was making tea and toast when Klaus came back in the early morning. She took one look at his somber expression and knew something was wrong.

He closed the distance to her, but didn't touch or reached for her, just stood there, looking at her.

"Gloria's dead." He finally ground the words out.

"What ?" She felt her mind go blank as the image of the older woman, smiling knowingly at her, appeared in it. She felt sick and her body, already exhausted from the sleepless night, swayed. A hand quickly coming to steady her. Klaus was looking at her with concern.

"How ?" Was all she managed to say.

"In the panic last night, it seems she hit her head and fell unconscious, a fire started during the mess and by the time it was put out, she'd died from the smoke." He repeated what the police informant had told him earlier. He'd been livid from rage already from the raid and the fire. But this... ? It made things so much worse. Gloria wasn't just a family friend, she was the soul of the Mystic, a staple of the community around, and she was Marcel's aunt.

Caroline's hand covered her mouth as horror came over her. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her throat was itching.

Klaus pulled her into his arms and tightened them around her. He would find the ones responsible for last night and he'd make them pay. His eyes filled with fire and his jaw tightened.

-O-

"I never sanctioned this raid !" The police chief screamed at Coleman.

"With all due respect Sir, it was authorized by the higher-ups."

"But not like that ! A fire ! Chaos ! And a dead !"

"It was an unfortunate accident and I will definitely be looking into it." Coleman stated calmly.

The commissioner snorted.

"When you came here I thought you'd get results soon and that you were the right man for the job. But maybe I was wrong. Using such methods, it makes it looks like us the police aren't any better than the criminals were tasked from arresting."

"Sometimes fighting fire with fire is the only solution Sir."

The commissioner expression darkened.

"But sometimes the end doesn't justify the means. Be careful Coleman, don't go too far, lest you get lost."

Steven Coleman only knew that if it got men like Klaus Mikaelson out from the streets, it was worth it.

-O-

Giuseppe Salvatore was smiling.

That was all the hint necessary for Damon to be on his guard when he entered the older man's study. His brother was of the same mind as well, obviously, considering his tense posture.

"What's with the good mood this morning ? Is this about the raid in the Mikaelsons territory ?" Damon finally spoke.

"That's right, it went even better than I thought."

"Did you have something to do with it ?" Stefan caught the insinuation.

"Wait, there's no way, you're not powerful enough to order a police raid." Damon doubted.

A flash of annoyance passed in the eyes of Giuseppe at his eldest son comment.

"I might not be, but I'm not the only one who thinks of the Mikaelsons as a hindrance. But I told you when Silas was killed by that bastard. I'd take something from him too. I only intended to have that bar burned down while taking advantage of the raid, but it seems both the bar and it's owner went down in smoke together. Even better." He crossed his fingers over his desk satisfied.

"That's not good." Stefan realized the situation.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're now even with the Mikaelsons. And the two of you better shape up, soon we'll win over them completely." He glared at his sons.

Damon and Stefan shared a look, they didn't share their father overconfidence. Klaus wasn't an easy prey, not to mention the rest of the Mikaelsons.

-O-

"Salvatore." Growled Klaus.

He was in his office with Elijah, Kol and Enzo, who looked a bit banged up but alright for his troubles.

"Are you certain ?" Elijah somber expression had not left him since last night.

"Yes. I definitely recognized that officer, he was a man of Salvotore a dozen years ago or so. And I don't know about you, but seeing him fleeing from where the fire started last night, it definitely smells suspicious." Enzo crossed his arms.

Kol cursed.

Klaus agreed entirely with the sentiment.

"Well, we were prepared for a war already. It might be time to take the Italians down a peg." He said darkly. Then he turned to Elijah.

"You and Freya takes care of Gloria's funeral. And give her staff and those who were wounded in the raid and fire some compensation."

Elijah nodded, frown becoming more pronounced on his face.

"And speed up Marcel release."

-O-

Davina was reading in the sitting room when Freya joined her on the couch, taking out her sewing.

"How are you holding up ?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt at all yesterday. It gave me a scare but I guess I should get used to that kind of stuff." Davina shrugged.

"Believe it or not, that's not a common situation." Mirthlessly smiled Freya. "Waiting for the boys to come home after a fight and hoping they're okay and just some patching up will be needed, that you should get used to. Raids ? Not so much."

Davina stayed silent, she wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I'm glad you and Kol managed to make up. At least something good came from this whole night."

Davina blushed a little. Her sister-in-law, knowing about her fight with Kol was a bit embarrassing.

"I was starting to worry after seeing him sleep on this couch for a few days. Any longer and the others would have noticed and Rebekah and Klaus would definitely have teased him about it, and then we could say goodbye to peace." Casually continued Freya.

"Kol was sleeping here ? On the couch ?" Davina looked at Freya.

"Where else would he sleep if not with you ?" Freya raised an eyebrow at her, and the younger girl felt like Kol's sister had seen right through her and her worry.

Davina turned back to her book feeling sweetness fill her chest. Kol hadn't sought out another warm bed. She suddenly felt more confident about trusting his words, maybe they could truly forge a real relationship and... Fall in love.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eyes closed, Marcel was laying on the bunk the prison called a bed. He was waiting for the circle of pointless interrogation, and by that he meant guards beating him up as stress relief, to begin anew today.

Right on time, his cell door opened. He didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Enjoying your stay so far Mr Gerard ?"

Now, that voice didn't grace him everyday. He looked at Inspector Coleman, who was making himself comfortable by sitting on a chair.

"Have you thought about my proposal ?"

"Still haven't given up Inspector ?" He grinned carelessly.

"Although I admire your loyalty, I thought recent events might help change your feelings."

There was something in the tone of Coleman that made Marcel pay attention. Unlike his last few visits, this time he had something over Marcel, something he thought would play in his favor.

"Oh ? And what's that ?" He said with false casualness.

"It seem in an unfortunate turn of events, your aunt, Gloria if I'm not mistaken, was caught up accidentally in a crossfire to arrest the Mikaelsons and died."

A pin falling to the floor could have been heard in the silence of the cell after that declaration.

"What did you just say ?" Marcel glared at the Inspector.

"My condolences." Coleman said with a look of contrition. "It seems the loyalty you put in the Mikaelsons wasn't returned justly, after all Klaus escaped the scene taking his siblings with him, but did not seem to care to give the same treatment to your aunt."

Marcel felt himself grow cold. He knew the Inspector wasn't telling him everything but he still could not suppress his anger at losing one of his last close family member left.

Coleman could evidently see the affect the news had on him as he continued.

"Let me ask you, Mr Gerard, until when will you give everything to the Mikaelsons for nothing in return ? Because I know those types of people, wolves, only loyal to themselves, you'll give and give but they'll never give back. That's just how they are. And no matter how close to them, you'll still always be an outsider."

Marcel couldn't help the ice spreading in his veins. Because hadn't Klaus immediately thrown him out as soon as he heard about him and Rebekah ? He knew Klaus, he didn't trust many, and he certainly kept his cards close to his chest. The whole affair with Lucien hadn't helped, but Marcel had always sided with Klaus, could it be he'd still end up the same as that traitor Lucien anyway ?

"Do think over my offer of partnership, the Mikaelsons, Klaus in particular, are too dangerous to stay, but you're different, we could enter an arrangement that benefited both of us. You could be the king. Of course that would depend on dethroning Klaus."

Marcel was silent for a while. He couldn't say he wasn't tempted.

"What do you want me to do ?"

-O-

The weather was morose that morning, as if the sky agreed that today was a sad day.

Everyone had gathered in the local church for Gloria's funeral. Father O'Connell proceeded with the service while sounds of weeping could be heard throughout the church pews.

The whole Mikaelson family was in attendance, sitting in the first row. Bonnie and her mother Abbie were in the front too, as the closest relatives of the deceased, and Matt of course, that Gloria considered like a son. The most conspicuous absence was Marcel as he was still in lockup, but nobody mentioned it.

"Now I invite everyone to pray for Gloria Bennett's soul while we send her off with a song."

Caroline dressed from head to toe in black went to the side and taking a breath began to sing.

_Go in peace, go in kindness_

_Go in love, go in faith_

_Leave the day, the day behind us_

_Day is done, go in grace_

_Let us go, into the dark_

_Not afraid, not alone_

_Let us hope by some good pleasure_

_Safely to arrive at home_

The musicians playing for the Mystic had asked her to sing, two were wounded and couldn't play and they thought none of their songs would suit anyway. Bonnie and Matt also told her she should do it. Someone had to sing to send Gloria's off. The bar owner loved singing and music after all. So, even though she hadn't sung that song since her mom's funeral, she did it for Gloria.

As she finished, she went back to sit. Everyone was still praying, but as she sang Klaus eyes had never left her, she felt them on her until she was sitting hidden in the rows of people again.

There should have been a wake at the Mystic with more music and drinks, that's what Gloria would have wanted anyway, but the Mystic was half blackened due to the fire and it would take some time and renovations for it to go back to being fit to welcome people.

So all they could do was gathering before the Mystic to leave flowers before going home.

Caroline herself went to Bonnie with Matt.

Once the three of them were sitting in a heavy atmosphere, after some moment of silence Matt opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm leaving." He announced.

Caroline and Bonnie both startled.

"What ?" The Bennett girl exclaimed.

Matt wasn't looking at either of them, he kept his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Klaus came to see me yesterday. He said the Mystic was mine if I wanted it. I told him to stuff it."

"Why ?" Caroline tilted her head. "I mean, I think Gloria would have been more than okay with you taking over the Mystic."

"She would have." Bonnie quietly agreed. She knew how much she favored Mattie.

"I can't stay. Now that Gloria's gone, because of this damn city and because of the Mikaelsons. I've lost too much here. First dad walked out on his wife and kids, later mom left too. And then Vicky died from the influenza. And now even Gloria's gone. Bonnie you're like a sister to me, but I just need to get out, can you understand ?"

"Yes." Bonnie sighed.

Caroline felt uncomfortable, like maybe she shouldn't be here, she was intruding.

"Where will you go ?" Worried Bonnie.

"Actually, some time ago, Penny's father offered me a job, I'm going to take him up on it."

"Good." Bonnie nodded firmly. She was glad for Matt, if everything went well for him, he'd marry Penny and they would take over after her dad retired. Matt deserved to be happy and have everything he wanted.

There was another moment of silence and after biting her lips in hesitation Caroline finally chose to break it.

"Are you mad at me ?" She looked at Matt. "You know, because me and Klaus..." She shrugged awkwardly not finishing.

"I'm not. I understand how charming a Mikaelson can be, believe me." Matt sighed. "I just worry for you. He's dangerous, please be careful." He said kindly.

Caroline felt a sting in her eyes as she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to get her out of trouble if she gets in over her head." Bonnie smiled.

"I worry about you too Bon. You always put others first. Take care of yourself too, okay ?" Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you Mattie."

-O-

Caroline and Matt had left a few minutes ago and Bonnie was left sitting alone with her thoughts. Her mom had long gone back to cultivating her flowers and plants.

A tear escaped her eye, then another.

"Bonnie." Came a voice behind her and she flinched, hands coming up to hide the tears.

"What do you want ?" She said harshly. "I'm busy and really not in the mood to deal with you right now Enzo." She kept her back to him even as she stood.

"Bonnie." Was the only thing he said again, but then he closed the distance between them and pulled her against him.

Bonnie tried to struggle.

"I don't need your pity or comfort. You're working for the Mikaelsons. I've had enough of your gang wars were innocents get caught in the crossfire !" She raged against him, pounding on his chest as much as his restricting arms around her allowed.

"I know, love." He said quietly as he leaned his head against the top of hers.

"Then why do you keep coming to me ?! Making me liking you ? Is it fun ?!" She began to cry in earnest, soaking his shirt.

"I'm a selfish man Bonnie. But if you truly wanted me gone, you know, one word and you'll never see me again." He said honestly.

Bonnie kept crying, but didn't say anything as her hands curled into the fabric of his jacket.

"Cry gorgeous. It'll be better after. And even if it isn't I'll be there for you, I promise."

And so Bonnie kept crying all her emotions and frustrations out in Enzo's arms.

-O-

The next morning, Caroline was walking the halls of the Chicago Art Institute.

Klaus had spent the night with her only leaving in the morning to take care of his work. While she didn't have any shift to go to now. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now but she'd think about it after she finished her business here.

Coleman was looking at one of the exhibitions when Caroline walked to stand near him, eyes fixed on the art displayed.

"Report." He began usually.

"I'm resigning." She went straight to the point.

"I see. I will prepare everything necessary for your departure from Chicago in safety."

"I'm not leaving." Caroline tone was determined.

Coleman sighed and glanced to the young woman at his side.

"I was afraid of this. That's why I tried to warn you not to get attached."

"With all due respect, Sir, it's none of your business."

"I was a friend of your father. I know he would have been disappointed with your choice, especially who you choose to consort with." Coleman said in a disapproving patronizing tone.

Caroline felt indignation rise in her even as his words stabbed at her like a knife.

"My parents are dead. And I'll always love them, but I choose to live for myself." She turned on her heels and began walking off.

"I hope you don't regret it later." Coleman's voice rang out behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A week had passed since the raid happened and the Mystic's renovation was well on its way. Klaus watched as men worked, carrying rubble and blackened wood out while new materials were brought in to give back life to the place.

"You wanted to see me, I'm here. So what do you want ?" Rebekah came to a stop before him, arms crossed over her chest.

Klaus gave her an unimpressed stare.

"You've given me the devils eyes for a month already, isn't it enough sister ?"

"You deserve it. And you know it." Rebekah stood her ground.

"I think you should be understanding of my reaction at finding out about my little sister and best friend consorting behind my back. You'll notice a punch is better than a gun to Marcel's head. And despite what you seem to believe, I had nothing to do with Marcel being arrested. I am not stupid enough to deliver my lieutenant on a silver platter to the police no matter how mad at him I am." Klaus bit out, annoyed she still doubted after so long.

Rebekah didn't say anything as she turned her gaze to the construction on going around them. Truth be told, she'd stop believing in his involvement a while ago. But it was easier to hold onto her resentment of Klaus while Marcel was still gone.

"Can I believe you ?" She finally said.

Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"When did I ever lie to you Rebekah ?" He asked seriously. He definitely didn't always tell her everything, but he'd never lied. Even when they were kids and he tried to hide his bruises from Mikael's beating from her, he'd avoid the subject rather than lie.

Rebekah nodded and Klaus let his hands drop, glad they understood each other even as things were strained between them these days.

"You still haven't told me why'd you called me here ?" She glanced at the rebuilding going on around them. Not the best place for a meeting considering all the people milling around, the noise and the dust filling the air.

"I was going to let Matt Donovan take charge of the Mystic, but as you know he left town. So I had to revise my plan and chose someone else I thought would do a good job."

"Did you want my opinion on several candidates ? Or some insight for the new interior decorations ?"

"I want you to become the Mystic new owner." Klaus looked at her with a smug grin.

Rebekah was taken aback. Klaus couldn't mean what he just did ?

"What ?"

"The Mystic is yours little sister." He now full on smirked at her.

"You're serious." She was speechless.

"More than. I cannot think of anyone better for the job than you. And you always complain you're bored at home. I talked to Elijah and Freya and they think it's a good idea too."

"But I never managed a saloon before." Although she was beginning to get exited by the prospect, she still felt a bit hesitating. "Why not leave it to Caroline ?" She said suggestively.

Klaus gave her a stare, not deigning to respond. Besides, while she enjoyed her time at the Mystic, he hardly believed being a bar owner was Caroline's dream.

"Take it as a gift from me and forgive my handling of your and Marcel relationship. I always only sought to protect you, but it seems you might not need that protection anymore. If what you truly want is Marcel, and when he comes back, he proves himself still worthy of you, then you both have my blessing. This place was created by Gloria, Marcel's aunt, with help from our mother's investment, I believe I placed the Mystic in the perfect hands. Be happy sister." Klaus kissed Rebekah's cheek and for the first time in a long time, Rebekah smiled brightly at Klaus.

-O-

Elijah Mikaelson could never be accused to be underdressed for any occasion, but tonight he looked particularly handsome in his suit as he attended the party of his lawyer friend Slater.

"I need your help for a case that's been brought to me." The man said as they drank wine.

"Send the case to my office and I'll give it a look. What type of case is it ?"

"Self-defence kill. Alaric Saltzman happened upon his pregnant wife being attacked by her own brother after he'd killed their two other younger siblings and Mr Saltzman stopped him, killing Kai Parker in the struggle. His wife Jo survived, but her husband is still in lock up pending judgement while she stays home pregnant and alone. I'd take the case myself, but unfortunately a big case is going on at the office and it's all hands on deck."

"I'd be happy to help. I'm pretty much done with my last case." Elijah thought about the iminant release of Marcel.

They talked for a while more before Slater excused himself to tend to his other guests. Elijah mingled for a while, but unfortunately was set upon by a couple of people he'd rather not see.

"My ! Elijah, how delightful to see you. As handsome as ever I see." Aurora de Martel closed in on him. Her perfume cloying the air and managing to make the stoic Mikaelson frown.

"Indeed. We do not meet each other often enough." Tristan de Martel falsely followed up after his sister.

"I can't say the pleasure is shared." Elijah took another sip of his drink.

"I've heard things are getting dangerous in the streets, all thanks to your brother Klaus." Tristan continued, ignoring the insult.

"And what would you know of that ?" Elijah sharply looked at the worm of a man.

"Tristan just meant well, isn't that right ?" Aurora cut in.

"Of course." Tristan pretended to be sincere.

"The day you De Martel do things for the well beings of anyone but yourself will be the day the sky fall." A new voice said sarcastically from a bit behind Elijah.

He turned to see a woman in a gorgeous red evening gown, her dark hair pulled to one side and her sharp hazel eyes glaring at the pair of siblings.

"It must be the day for surprises. Another ghost of social gatherings. What managed to bring you out of your estate ?" Aurora bared her teeth in the approximation of a smile.

"What my sister means is it's always so nice to see you Lady Kenner." Tristan smiled as he quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

The woman, Lady Kenner, immediately pulled her hand out, disgust covering her face.

It was time to end this pointless conversation. Elijah put his glass on a near table and held his hand to Lady Kenner.

"Care to dance ?"

She took his hand, ignoring the other two and he led her to the space where couples were swaying to the music already.

"Not a fan of the De Martel ?" He asked once they began to dance, thankfully the song was one allowing for conversation.

"Not remotely. We have that in common I gather." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I do not believe we have met before." He admitted he was finding himself quite intrigued by the young woman before him, already so much poise at her age. Anger too.

"I'll be direct, I believe we can help each other, but this is hardly the place to talk. Come to my house tomorrow, I assure you, I will not be wasting your time."

"Well, I can hardly refuse such invitation." His eyes never strayed from her face. And although she'd been so bold until now, having seemingly achieved her goal, she suddenly seemed hesitant under his gaze.

The song finished and they took a step back from their proximity.

"I'm Hayley." She offered her hand in a clear handshake position, unlike most women who'd offer theirs palm down for men to bring to their lips.

"Elijah." He returned the handshake softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elijah." She said before turning and leaving.

Well, it seemed he had some digging to do before then. After all, he hated being caught unaware.

-O-

Davina was absorbed in painting when she felt Kol wrap his arms around her. She put down her brush and leaned back into him.

"What are you doing here ?" She asked surprised.

It was the middle of the afternoon, Kol had been busier since the incident at the Mystic, leaving the morning only to come back at night. She understood, and they did spend all their nights together, but sometimes she missed him a bit.

"I have something for you." Kol disengaged himself from her form a bit before she felt him clasp a necklace around her neck.

"You shouldn't have." She said smiling even as her hand came to touch the pendant. First, it was flowers a few days ago, and now this.

"I wanted to." He dropped a kiss on her neck and Davina sighed at the contact.

"You know even if you don't give me gifts I won't change my mind on giving us a chance right ?" She half turned to him, eyebrow raised. She liked the gifts so far, but she didn't want him to feel he had to bribe her for her affections.

"I told you, I just saw it and wanted to get it for you." He dropped another trail of small kisses on her neck, his hands pulling Davina against him as he felt her shivering.

"Kol, it's the middle of the day." Davina protested, blushing slightly.

"Why should that stop me ?" He cocked his head to the side as he smirked.

Davina smiled as she turned suddenly and kissed Kol.

"You're right, I don't care what time it is either."

"That's my girl." Kol grinned and held her up in his arms as he crossed the few steps to his bed making her giggle.

His hands brushed over her stomach as he deposited her back on the bed and she couldn't help a laugh from escaping her. Kol's eyes lit up like he'd found a new toy.

"Kol." Davina said warningly as she had a bad premonition.

Her husband grinned at her before attacking her sides with tickles. Davina exploded in laughter and was quickly left panting to get her breath back.

"Stop... Kol ! Ha Ha Ha. Can't... Breath... Ha !"

Finally the torture stopped and he let her recuperate enough that she pinched his side. He laughed, but it was more at the retaliation attempt than the touch.

They both were lying on the bed now, Kol leaning over Davina. He moved down to kiss her and she slid her arms around him.

"You're beautiful." He said when they separated, looking at her flushed face, dark air spilled over the pillows and blue eyes smiling up at him. She was breathtaking. But taking in her confused expression she wasn't sure what to make of the compliment.

"I don't need a special occasion to tell the truth." His eyes held her gaze.

Pulling his head back to her, she kissed him again.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively in her ear. "Only me can see you like that." The look in his eyes was intense as he looked at her, no trace of joking there.

Davina took advantage of their intertwined limbs to flip their position so she was on top of Kol before using one hand to push her hair back out of her face as she looked at him. The whole series of action going straight to Kol's cock, which she could clearly feel under her.

"I'll be yours as long as you're mine." She whispered to him before continuing a bit more playful. "But you better remember, I don't take orders well. That's the biggest reason my clan pushed me onto you Mikaelsons in the first place." She smiled.

"Thank God for that." Was all of Kol reply before he cupped the side of her head and kissed her. He was beginning to have a hard time imagining life without Davina in it.

-O-

It had been a long time since Marcel had been out of his little dingy cell. He couldn't help taking a good breath of the morning air, even smoggy as it always was in Chicago.

"Hurry up!" The officer ordered to release him glared at him.

Marcel smiled at him, seemingly riling the man up more, then ignored him. As soon as he walks out the door, he could go home. His heartbeat picked up, but he remembered how he'd been brought to Coleman's office that morning.

"Ready to leave Mr Gerard ? I hope you do not forget our agreement." The inspector had said as soon they were alone in the room.

"I won't." Marcel face did not express any emotions one way or another.

"I'm sure you won't. You're a man of honor after all, I've seen your file, you enlisted at eighteen and fought in the Great War before coming back three years ago when it ended."

"Did you dragged me here to talk about my military record ?" He raised an eyebrow, not letting the fact he'd rather not think of his time fighting that damn war show.

"Only making an observation, none of the Mikaelsons enlisted, staying safe at home."

Marcel didn't respond, but doubted that the man facing him participated in the war either.

"I already agreed to work with you, no need to try to pit me against them anymore."

It was Coleman's turn to stay silent as he scrutinized Marcel for a bit.

"True. Then you already know what I'm waiting from you."

"Yeah, information and evidences on Klaus movements."

Coleman nodded.

"Yes. Oh, and if you are in a position where you cannot pass on information, you are not the only operative in Klaus proximity, you can pass the message to her, she worked at your Aunt's bar."

That last casual reminder had sent ominous thoughts in him. But he would think about that another day. Now he sent another smile to the officer still glaring at him.

"Don't miss me too much." He let the words fall and then he was out the lockup courtyard door and in the street, a free man again.

Waiting for him was Elijah Mikaelson leaning against a car, and behind the car wheel Diego, who seemed exited to see him after so long.

"Time to go home." Elijah said, opening the vehicle door for Marcel.

Yes, it was. Marcel thought somewhat grimly as he entered the car.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, alert and favs. Hope you're enjoying this story!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The trip was spent quietly, even Diego who was a bit of a chatter box on normal days focused on driving. Marcel suspected some of his silence was due to Elijah's presence though.

Soon they were in their part of town.

Marcel looked at the streets where he grew up, a bittersweet feeling of being home rising in him.

The car stopped before their office. Elijah and Marcel exited the vehicle.

As they entered the building the men working welcomed Marcel return, some by greeting him verbally or with a pat on the back, others just nodded before going back to their work.

"Klaus is waiting in his office." Kol informed them before leaving through the door they came in from.

To be honest Marcel wasn't sure what to expect when he stepped into Klaus office.

Maybe Klaus felt the same toward him as they looked at each other in silence and as neither side seemed to erupt, Klaus smiled and rose from behind his office, reaching Marcel in a few steps.

"Klaus."

"Marcel."

Klaus looked him over noticing the few bruises on his face, but that he was overall in a good state. Nodding, he grinned at him and opened his arms to give him a brief hug. "Welcome home."

"Yeah." Marcel returned the hug. It seemed his time away had let Klaus cool down. And everything was forgiven.

Klaus went back to his desk.

"A lot happened, we'll need to catch you up. But you just got free, take today, it will wait tomorrow."

-O-

Rebekah was finishing to eat her breakfast when Kol came home. With a teasing grin like he knew something they didn't, he immediately addressed his younger sister.

"Marcel's back." He announced.

Clang!

Rebekah dropped her cutlery as she stood up in a hurry. She was already running out of the house before her siblings could react.

"This girl." Sighed Freya, but a smile curled up her lips.

Marcel had reached the street where his home was already. While walking from the office to here he'd seen the Mystic still under renovation but he hadn't stopped by. However, his thoughts darkened at the sight.

"Marcel !" A familiar voice called out to him.

As he raised his head, Rebekah was running toward him smiling brightly. He barely had the time to think she was a vision before she threw herself in his arms. Automatically he closed them around her as she clung to him, he felt his heart that he'd tried to keep hardened since coming back here soften.

He tightened his hold on Rebekah, pressing his face in the crook of her neck.

-O-

Elijah had done some research since yesterday, now feeling more ready he punctually presented himself to the Kenner Estate for his appointment with the Lady Kenner.

He was shown to a comfortable receiving room to wait for the servants to notify their employer.

After fifteen minutes, during which he enjoyed the tea served while observing his surroundings, Lady Kenner finally appeared wearing an equestrian outfit. Elijah appreciatively thought she looked as lovely today as she did in her red grown before.

"Sorry for the delay, since we didn't fix any precise time I went about my usual day, and was out riding." Hayley walked into the room, sat on the opposite couch from Elijah and dismissed the servants.

"Not to worry, I was made very comfortable. But now that you're here Lady Kenner, I admit being curious as to what you could possibly want us to discuss."

He truly was. Hayley Marshall Kenner, the young widow of the Kenner Estate. Her husband Jackson Kenner had died about a year ago. A respectable family like the Kenner should have no point of interaction with the Mikaelsons.

"I hear you are looking for an alliance, I can help with that." Hayley looked him straight in the eyes.

"And may I know how you came across such information ?" Although he knew news traveled fast in town, especially in some circle but he wasn't particularly pleased by it.

"Briggs has made his displeasure over your brother's business practice known in the last months or so." She gave a crooked smile that showed the disdain she held for the said man.

It seemed his threats to the man had not been as effective as he'd hoped in shutting his mouth. Then again the stupid pig might not have understood he was even being threatened. That would teach him to use subtlety with that type of people.

"I see. Am I to understand you are proposing an alliance between you and my family ? You should understand that being associated with the name Mikaelson might be a stain on the good respectability of the Kenner Estate."

"Are you trying to talk me out of an alliance with your family ? Not much of a businessman are you ?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"This is indeed a domain my brother excels in more than me. However, I believe myself to be quite good in negotiations, and right now I am trying to understand the underlying motivation, and what you stand to gain from this."

The Kenner family were originally horse breeders, and had race horses in all the racecourses in Chicago and Illinois state. Of course with the prohibition most race courses closed down which should have impacted the Kenner family, but Jackson Kenner had the good sense to invest in automobile factories when he was alive. Their profits actually increased thanks to that, and now the sole beneficiary of that fortune was the young woman sitting before him.

"My husband was killed by the De Martel. I want them dead." She didn't shy back from his gaze as she announced such a thing many would think outrageous.

"I had heard it was an accident ?"

"I'm sure your family being in such a line of business, you understand sometimes what seems like accidents are not. I don't have enough evidence to insure Tristan De Martel and his sister pay for what they did to Jackson, which is why I hope to come to an agreement with you Mikaelsons."

"However, my family situation is already threatened by the Salvatore family, not to mention the police sniffing at our heels. Adding another enemy is not wise." He crossed his fingers over his laps.

"What if I told you the De Martel were already your enemies, whether you wanted it or not?"

"It is not a secret that my family and the De Martel do not get along well."

"Yes. And on the surface that's all it is, but Tristan De Martel is a snake who loves to plot in the dark while pretending to be a good member of society for the world to see." Her expression darkened as she talked. "I have spent the last year investigating him and his sister. Who do you think nominated Inspector Coleman to come to Chicago specially to go against your family ? And recently who helped the inspector push for a raid and at the same time was exchanging letters with Salvatore ?"

Elijah expression turned somber. He couldn't appear relaxed anymore. The raid truly had been a blow to them.

"It wasn't just recently either. Although I do not know about the extent of Tristan involvement, Aurora was definitely related to what happened with Lucien Castle."

"Do you have any proof ?" Elijah asked sharply.

"I told you, I've spent the last year exhausting every possible way to investigate the De Martel to take revenge upon them. It might not hold up in court, but I do not come to you with only suspicions. I have better things to do than waste both of our time."

Elijah sank into silence for a while, needing to think.

"I will need to discuss this with my brother before we talk further."

Hayley nodded.

"Take your time. You know where to find me."

-O-

Although with the Mystic still not completely finished renovating, Caroline didn't have work she hated to stay confined in her flat. However, she couldn't visit Bonnie all the time, her friend still had her shop to tend to, she didn't want to be a bother. But other than grocery shopping and taking walks, she didn't have much to do, so she could only hope the Mystic would reopen soon.

Today she went out to buy bread, but recently she sometimes felt like a gaze was following her. And not the gossipy people type of gazes because of her relationship with Klaus. No, it was for one more covert and it also made her uncomfortable, creeping her out.

And right now, she felt it again. She hurried down the street and then quickly hid behind a few crates.

As expected, a man soon entered the small side street looking around before walking to the other side exit.

Was someone really following her ? Could it be an enemy of Klaus ? A Salvatore man ? But the man didn't look like a thug, his suit was rather the common cheaper kind and a round hat shadowed his face.

Caroline stepped out from her hiding place to rejoin the main street, but she'd taken a few side streets while trying to escape her stalker. Before she could, however, a hand shot out from an alley and dragged her in. She fought back, but the man was stronger and he slammed her against a brick wall. Thankfully releasing her at the same time.

Swallowing her fear she clutched her handbag tighter and looked carefully at the man who'd been following her.

It was the officer in charge back during the whole incident with Silas Salvatore. Was the police following her ? Did the inspector set a trail on her ?

"Did you think you could lose me ?" He leered at her.

"Why is the police following me ?" She asked back, standing her ground.

"Tch. When the Inspector told me about you, I knew you couldn't be trusted, a whore like you has no loyalty.

There was that word again. Always calling her a whore. She felt anger spark in her.

"I don't know what you heard, but I am not a whore." She glared at him.

He sneered at her.

"Seeing Klaus Mikaelson often spend his nights in your apartment I think that's exactly what you are. I wouldn't mind a taste too, of what you got that could hold that man's attention."

Caroline did not have the time to speak back as he lunged at her, trying to reach for the lapel of her jacket and her skirt. She struggled preventing him from his goal but he was stronger than her. She kicked him hard in the knee and he loosened his grip from the pain, giving her precious time to take her gun out. He seemed to have been angered by the kick though, and tried to lunge at her again.

A gunshot rang out.

Caroline eyes widened as she held the gun before her with both hands at chest level. The end of the barrel smoking.

Brady O'Leery looked as surprised as he crumpled to the ground. The hole in his chest sipping out blood on the street under him. Soon he was just a cold body.

Caroline was shocked at what had just happened, but kept enough sense to know she couldn't stay here. Quickly she left the alley never noticing a dark haired woman had seen the whole thing.

* * *

A/N: Brady is of course based on the werewolf who tortured Caroline in season 2, for those who missed it, however there's no problem if you did because I myself just can't picture Stephen Amell in this role (he's Oliver Queen!). So, like me feel free to picture whoever you like, I usually imagine Cambell's sidekick policeman from PB.


End file.
